Una Novia Temporal
by luxy1985
Summary: Darien Chiba era el nuevo jefe de Serena, y acababa de añadir una nueva cláusula a su contrato laboral: tendría que hacerse pasar por su novia delante de toda su familia ya que por un malentendido el creía que ella era una experta seductora... cuando en realidad Serena es TODO lo contrario...
1. Argumento

**Hola! ya sé que estoy publicando oootra historia y que ni siquiera la he terminado, pero no me pude resistir a está historia así que se las subo completita espero que les guste, aquí veremos un Darien que es bastante obtuso y al cual muchas querrán ahorcar, la novela es de Penny Jordan y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi yo solamente los adapto sin fines de lucro para divertirme, un beso. Isa XD**

Una novia Temporal

Penny Jordan

Argumento:

Darien Chiba, poderoso director ejecutivo del Holding Shields, era el nuevo jefe de Serena, y acababa de añadir una nueva cláusula a su contrato laboral: tendría que hacerse pasar por su novia delante de toda su familia. Serena sabía lo que Darien opinaba de ella: que era una experta seductora. Y eso que, precisamente, era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, ambos iban a tener que compartir una habitación en la mansión de la familia de Darien, iban a tener que compartir incluso una cama, y Serena no le había dicho aún que era virgen...


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—Las cuatro cuarenta y cinco—comentó Serena apresurándose hacia el vestíbulo del edificio de oficinas donde trabajaba, en dirección a la salida.

Llegaba tarde, no tenía tiempo que perder, pero la recepcionista contestó:

—Escapándote antes de la hora, ¿eh?... ¡qué suerte!

Darien frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel comentario. Estaba de pie, esperando el ascensor, pero la mujer que salía no lo vio. Él, en cambio, sí la vio: era una rubia impresionante, de largas piernas y cabellos ensortijados. Trató de reprimirse: no necesitaba la complicación de un enredo romántico. Además...

Darien frunció aún más el ceño. Había convencido a su abuelo de que se retirara de la dirección de la cadena de hoteles que él, desde entonces, presidía, pero a consecuencia de ello, el anciano había comenzado una incansable campaña para que se casara con una prima segunda. La alianza no solo uniría dos ramas de la familia, sino además las riquezas de ambas: la cadena de hoteles, y la flota de transporte marítimo de su prima.

Por suerte, Darien sabía que su abuelo daba más importancia a los sentimientos de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir; al fin y al cabo había consentido en que su hija, la madre de Darien, se casara con un inglés.

Los torpes intentos del anciano por casarlo con su prima Setsuna lo habrían hecho reír de no ser por el importantísimo detalle de que su prima misma deseaba esa alianza más aún que él. Setsuna siempre había dejado claras sus intenciones, sus deseos. Era viuda, siete años mayor que él, y tenía dos hijos de su primer matrimonio con un adinerado griego. Darien sospechaba que había sido ella quien le había metido la idea en la cabeza a su abuelo.

El ascensor subió al ático y Darien salió. Aquel no era el mejor momento para pensar en sus asuntos personales. Eso podía esperar. En quince días estaría volando a la isla griega propiedad de su abuelo, la isla en la que veraneaba toda la familia, pero antes tenía que hacer un informe completo del estado financiero de la nueva cadena de hoteles ingleses que acababan de comprar. Tenía que convertirla en una empresa exitosa, igual que el resto de los hoteles griegos de la familia.

Darien era el jefe ejecutivo, pero su abuelo quería controlar sus decisiones. La adquisición acabaría siendo un buen negocio: los hoteles ingleses eran antiguos y estaban pasados de moda, pero sus localizaciones eran excelentes.

No tenía que llegar a la sede central de la cadena hotelera inglesa, oficialmente, hasta el día siguiente, pero Darien había decidido adelantarse. Y, según parecía, había sido una buena idea. Acababa de descubrir un modo de incrementar los beneficios: impedir que los empleados se «escaparan antes de la hora»...

«¡Escaparse antes de la hora!», se burló Serena para sus adentros mientras llamaba a un taxi. Había llegado a su puesto de trabajo a las siete y media todas las mañanas durante el último mes, y no había salido a comer ni una sola vez. Todos los empleados habían sido advertidos de que la cadena griega, Shields Hotels, que acababa de comprar la empresa, iba a mostrarse dura en relación con la disminución de costes. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, conocerían a su nuevo presidente, pero Serena no esperaba impaciente la ocasión. Se había hablado mucho de recortes de personal, y también había habido rumores sobre Darien Chiba:

—El viejo, su abuelo, tiene fama de duro como presidente, pero dicen que el nieto es peor. Según parece es de los que opinan que «el cliente siempre tiene la razón», y el empleado que lo olvida sale malparado. Por eso sus hoteles son tan famosos... y sus beneficios tan altos...

El taxi se detuvo delante del restaurante al que Serena le había pedido que la llevara. Sacó el monedero y pagó al conductor.

—¡Serena, por fin! Creíamos que no llegabas.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Serena sentándose a la mesa de sus dos amigas—. Ha habido momentos de pánico en mi empresa. El nuevo presidente llega mañana—explicó haciendo una mueca de desagrado y observando el rostro preocupado de su mejor amiga ¿Ocurre algo?

—Le estaba contando a Rei lo preocupada que estoy—respondió Lita señalando a la tercera de las comensales, su prima, una mujer mayor con aires de ejecutiva.

—¿Preocupada?—repitió Serena alargando hambrienta la mano para tomar un trozo de pan.

—Es por Zafiro—comenzó a explicar Lita desesperada, con voz trémula.

—¿Zafiro?—volvió a repetir Serena—. Creía que estabais a punto de anunciar vuestro compromiso.

—Sí, sí, lo estamos... lo estamos... Al menos eso pretende Zafiro—comenzó a decir Lita, interrumpiéndose al ver que Rei tomaba la palabra.

—Lita cree que mantiene relaciones con otra mujer, que la engaña.

Rei, diez años mayor que ellas, y con un fracaso matrimonial a la espalda, tendía a valorar muy negativamente al sexo masculino.

—No puede ser, Lita—protestó Serena—. Tú misma me has dicho muchas veces cuánto te quiere Zafiro.

—Sí, bueno, eso creía—convino Lita—. Sobre todo cuando me pidió que nos casáramos, pero... últimamente no hace más que recibir llamadas telefónicas, y cuando contesto yo, cuelgan. Esta semana ha ocurrido tres veces, y cuando le pregunto a Zafiro, dice que debe ser una equivocación.

—Bueno, y quizá lo sea—contestó Serena tratando de calmarla.

—No, no lo es—respondió Lita sacudiendo la cabeza—. Zafiro no se aparta del teléfono ni un momento, y anoche, cuando entré en casa, colgó en cuanto me vio.

—¿Le has preguntado qué ocurre?—inquirió Serena preocupada.

—Sí, pero dice que son imaginaciones mías—respondió Lita con tristeza.

—Lo típico. Los hombres siempre dicen eso—afirmó Rei satisfecha, convencida—. Mi ex marido se pasó la vida tratando de convencerme de que estaba paranoica, pero, ¿qué creéis que hacía? Liarse con su secretaria.

—Desearía que Zafiro fuera sincero conmigo—comenzó a decir Lita dirigiéndose a Serena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Si hay otra mujer, yo... yo... no puedo creer que me esté haciendo esto... creí que me quería...

—Estoy segura de que te quiere—la reconfortó Serena, que aún no conocía en persona al novio de Lita.

—Bueno, hay una forma muy sencilla de averiguarlo—señaló Rei—. He leído un artículo sobre ello. Existen agencias especializadas a las que acudir cuando se tienen sospechas sobre la pareja. Según parece mandan a una chica para seducirlo. Tienes que contratar los servicios de una agencia, Lita.

—¡Oh, no, no podría!—protestó Lita.

—Debes hacerlo—insistió Rei—. Es la única manera de saber si puedes confiar en él. Ojalá hubiera hecho yo lo mismo antes de casarme. Tienes que hacerlo, es el único modo de estar segura. Zafiro tiene problemas económicos desde que montó su propia empresa, Lita, y tú tienes dinero, tienes la herencia de tu tía abuela.

Serena se sintió desalentada al escuchar aquello. Quería mucho a su amiga Lita, pero a veces se dejaba dominar por su prima. No tenía nada en contra de Rei, pero sabía que, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era más terca que una mula. Siempre quería que todos hicieran las cosas a su modo, y eso, sospechaba Serena, había sido, en parte, la razón del fracaso de su matrimonió.

—Bueno, la idea me parece sensata—convino Lita—, pero dudo que exista una agencia de esas en Hilford.

—¿Y quién necesita una agencia?—respondió Rei—. Tú, lo que necesitas, es a una amiga guapa, capaz de seducirlo, y que aún no lo conozca. Si Zafiro cae en la tentación es que...

—¿Una amiga guapa?—preguntó Lita—. ¿Cómo Serena?

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en ella. Serena cedió a la tentación y dio un mordisco al pan.

—Exacto, Serena sería perfecta.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Serena atragantándose—. No puedes hablar en serio. No, de ningún modo—objetó observando la mirada resuelta de Rei y los ojos suplicantes de Lita—. De ningún modo. Lita, es una locura, tienes que darte cuenta—prosiguió, tratando de apelar al sentido común de su amiga—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle una cosa así a Zafiro? Tú lo quieres...

—¿Es que quieres que se arriesgue, que se case sin saber siquiera si puede confiar en él?—intervino Rei entusiasta—. Bien, está decidido. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es pensar en cómo llevar a cabo el plan y decidir cuándo van a encontrarse.

—Bueno, esta noche sale con sus amigos—comentó Lita—. Ayer me dijo que pensaban ir a ese pub nuevo que acaban de abrir. Un amigo suyo conoce al dueño.

—No puedo hacerlo—protestó Serena—. Es... es... es inmoral. Lita, lo siento, pero...

—Creía que estarías dispuesta a ayudar a Lita, Serena... sobre todo después de lo que ella ha hecho por ti...—señaló Rei.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Rei tenía razón. Le debía a Lita un gran favor. Seis meses atrás, mientras la empresa para la que trabajaba trataba de rechazar la compra bursátil de la cadena Shields, Serena había trabajado a diario hasta muy tarde, incluyendo los fines de semana. Su abuela, que la había criado tras la separación de sus padres, había caído gravemente enferma, y Lita, que era enfermera, se había ocupado de ella en su tiempo libre y durante las vacaciones.

Aún temblaba al pensar en las consecuencias que aquella infección habría podido tener para su abuela de no haber sido por Lita. Desde entonces tenía siempre muy presente que le debía un favor, que jamás podría pagárselo.

Serena adoraba a su abuela. Ella le había proporcionado un hogar cálido y seguro justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Su madre, que la había tenido a los diecisiete años, no era más que una figura distante en su vida, y su padre, hijo de la abuela con la que vivía, se había convertido finalmente en un extraño para las dos. Vivía en China, con su segunda mujer y su familia.

—Sé que no lo apruebas, Serena—explicó Lita—, pero tengo que saber si puedo confiar en Zafiro. Él es todo lo que siempre he soñado en un hombre, pero... la verdad es que ha salido con tantas chicas antes de conocernos, cuando vivía en Londres, antes de mudarse aquí...

En su fuero interno, Serena no estaba muy segura de poder algún día comprometerse en una relación con un hombre en el que no pudiera confiar... confiar en él hasta el punto de no necesitar de ningún subterfugio para comprobar si le era fiel. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, quizá fuera un poco más suspicaz que Lita en cuanto a las relaciones de pareja. Después de todo, sus padres habían creído estar enamorados cuando huyeron juntos y la concibieron, pero en el plazo de dos años ya se habían separado, dejando a la abuela con la responsabilidad de criar a su hija.

¡A su abuela! Serena miró a Lita y comprendió que no tenía más opción que acceder.

—Está bien, lo haré—Lita le dio efusivamente las gracias, y Serena continuó: —Tendrás que describirme a Zafiro para que pueda reconocerlo.

—¡Oh, sí, te será fácil reconocerlo!—comenzó a decir Lita suspirando contenta—. Será el hombre más apuesto que habrá en todo el pub. Es guapo, Serena... muy bien parecido, con cabellos espesos y oscuros y la boca más sexy que puedas imaginarte. Ah, y llevará una camisa azul a tono con sus ojos, azules también. Siempre lleva una camisa azul, yo se las compro.

—¿Y a qué hora llegará a ese pub?—preguntó Serena en tono práctico, evitando demostrar la repugnancia que le producía el plan—. Tengo el coche en el garaje, y como la casa de mi abuela está tan lejos del centro de la ciudad...

—No te preocupes por eso, yo te llevaré—se ofreció Rei, para su sorpresa.

—Sí, Rei te llevará y te recogerá a la vuelta, ¿verdad, primita?—preguntó Lita con inesperada insistencia—. No hay parada de taxis junto al pub, y no creo que quieras esperar a que aparezca uno.

El camarero del restaurante las miraba esperando a que se decidieran a pedir, pero Rei sacudió la cabeza y aseguró:

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para tomar nada, Serena tiene que ir a casa a vestirse. ¿A qué hora se supone que llegará Zafiro al pub, Lita?

—Hacia las ocho y media, supongo.

—Bien, entonces tú debes llegar a las nueve, Serena—la informó Rei—. Te recogeré en tu casa a las ocho y media.

Dos horas más tarde Serena bajaba las escaleras de su casa cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Su abuela no estaba, se había ido de viaje a Bath, a pasar unas semanas con su hermana. Serena se tiró de la falda y abrió la puerta.

Rei estaba sola. Habían decidido que era una tontería arriesgarse a que Zafiro pudiera ver a Lita y reconocerla. Serena observó a Rei, que fruncía el ceño.

—Tienes que ponerte otra ropa—dijo Rei resuelta—. Pareces una ejecutiva, nadie va a abordarte con ese atuendo. Zafiro tiene que ver en ti a una mujer fácil, ¿comprendes? Y, desde luego, tienes que pintarte los labios de otro color... rojo, quizá. Necesitas más maquillaje. Escucha, si no me crees, lee esto—señaló Rei alargando una mano para ofrecerle una revista.

Serena echó un rápido vistazo al artículo y se escandalizó al comprender hasta qué punto llegaban las chicas de la agencia para comprobar la fidelidad de los clientes.

—Yo no puedo hacer esto—aseguró convencida—. Y, en cuanto al traje...

Rei entró en el vestíbulo, cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos frente a ella.

—Tienes que hacerlo, por Lita. ¿Es que no comprendes lo que le ocurre, el peligro que corre? Está completamente enamorada de ese hombre... apenas hace cuatro meses que lo conoce, y ya está hablando de prestarle toda su herencia... de casarse... de tener hijos con él. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero le dejó su tía abuela?—Serena sacudió la cabeza—. Casi tres millones de libras esterlinas. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué es tan importante protegerla? He tratado de convencerla cientos de veces de que su adorado Zafiro puede no ser tan maravilloso como cree, pero no quiere escucharme. Al final, gracias a Dios, lo ha pillado con las manos en la masa, está descubriendo por fin quién es. Es por el bien de Lita, Serena, tienes que demostrarle que Zafiro no es de fiar. Imagínate que no solo le rompe el corazón, sino que encima le roba todo el dinero, que se queda sin nada.

Serena podía imaginarlo perfectamente. La idea de perder la independencia financiera y la seguridad que le producía el ganar su propio salario la asustaba. La revelación de Rei en cuanto a la suma que Lita había heredado le daba nuevo ímpetu, le hacía desear sinceramente descubrir al canalla y proteger a su amiga.

Lita, su querida y dulce amiga Lita, que seguía trabajando como enfermera a pesar de la herencia recibida, se merecía a un buen hombre, un compañero en el que confiar. Y si Zafiro no daba la talla era mejor descubrirlo a tiempo.

—Quizá, si te quitaras la chaqueta...—comentó Rei—. Tienes que tener algún top sexy que ponerte... o quizá simplemente...

—Sí, un top de verano—convino Serena—. ¡Pero sexy no, por favor!

Serena observó el rostro de Rei y suspiró. Era inútil tratar de explicarle a una mujer como ella que cuando la naturaleza concedía graciosamente sus dones a una mujer, como lo había hecho con ella, esos dones podían llegar a ser un arma de doble filo. En otras palabras: los hombres, según la experiencia de Serena, no necesitaban de la doble tentación de ver su cuerpo medio desnudo, escasamente tapado con ropa muy sexy, para mirarla dos veces. Ni para desear mucho más que mirarla.

—Tienes que tener algo sexy—insistió Rei sin darse por vencida—. O una rebeca, podrías ponértela a medio abrochar...

—¿Una rebeca? Sí, tengo una rebeca.

—Necesitas un lápiz de labios rojo fuerte—continuó Rei—. Más maquillaje. Y recuerda: tienes que hacerle comprender que lo encuentras atractivo...—Serena la miró—. ¡Es por Lita!

Eran casi las nueve cuando salieron de casa de Serena, y todo por la insistencia de Rei de que llevara más maquillaje. Serena se negó a mirarse al espejo. Llevaba tanto lápiz de labios que le resultaba incómodo. Rei la llevó a Hilford mientras luchaba contra el deseo de pasarse la mano por los labios para borrarse la pintura. Llevaba la rebeca medio desabrochada bajo la chaqueta, pero en cuanto entrara en el pub tenía intención de abrochársela hasta el cuello. Era cierto, se trataba solo de un escote, pero era más de lo que solía enseñar.

—Ya hemos llegado—anunció Rei deteniéndose frente al pub—. Te recogeré a las once... tendrás tiempo suficiente. Y recuerda, lo hacemos por Lita.

«¿Lo hacemos?», repitió Serena mentalmente mientras veía marcharse a Rei. Un hombre se cruzó con ella y se la quedó mirando. Serena se apartó automáticamente y se dirigió al pub. Rei le había dado una larga lista de recomendaciones, todas ellas repugnantes, y sentía que sus ánimos comenzaban a decaer. Le resultaba imposible entrar en el local y actuar provocativamente, tal y como Rei le había dicho que tenía que hacer. Pero, si no lo hacía, la pobre Lita acabaría con el corazón roto y sin dinero.

Serena suspiró hondo y abrió la puerta del local.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Darien vio a Serena en cuanto entró. Él estaba en el bar, sentado a la barra. El pub estaba en esos momentos abarrotado, un grupo de hombres había entrado justo antes que ella. Podría haberse quedado a cenar en el ático, en el apartamento que había sobre el bloque de oficinas de la sede central de la cadena inglesa, o podía incluso haber ido al restaurante del más cercano de los hoteles que acababa comprar. Aquella noche, sin embargo, había soportado ya dos largas conversaciones telefónicas que hubiera preferido no tener que mantener: una con su abuelo, y la otra con Setsuna. Por eso había decidido ir a un lugar en el que nadie pudiera encontrarlo o reconocerlo, olvidándose «accidentalmente» de llevarse el móvil.

Al llegar al pub no estaba precisamente de muy buen humor, aquel tipo de sitios no le gustaban demasiado. Le gustaba la buena comida servida en una buena mesa, un lugar familiar, en el que se pudiera hablar y pensar. Por sus venas corría demasiada sangre griega como para que le gustaran aquellos locales estrechos en los que la seducción y el sexo se hacían tan patentes.

Pensar en el sexo opuesto endureció la expresión de sus rasgos. Setsuna se mostraba cada vez más insistente y descarada en sus intentos por convencerlo de que debían casarse. Se había visto sometido a la presión sexual de su prima por primera vez a los quince años, cuando ella tenía veintidós y estaba a punto de casarse.

Darien frunció el ceño al ver a Serena. Ella estaba de pie, delante de la puerta, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Al volver la cabeza la luz le dio directamente en los labios pintados. Darien contuvo el aliento mientras trataba de reprimir la inesperada reacción de su cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? La actitud abiertamente provocativa y seductora de aquella chica resultaba tan obvia, con aquel lápiz de labios color escarlata, que hubiera debido echarse a reír, no a... ¿A qué?, se preguntó a sí mismo en silencio, cáustico. A desear... a desear lujuriosamente...

El desagrado ante su propia actitud lo estremeció. La había reconocido, por supuesto. Era la misma chica de esa tarde, la chica a la que la recepcionista había felicitado por marcharse antes de tiempo de la oficina. Entonces apenas llevaba maquillaje, sin embargo en ese momento... Darien observó sus labios rojos y sus ojos pintados. Llevaba una falda muy corta... realmente corta, reflexionó mientras contemplaba sus largas piernas, moviéndose con soltura con las medias de seda negra. ¡Pero que muy corta!

Serena hizo una mueca al sentir que la cinturilla de la falda, doblada varias veces sobre sí misma, se hacía un ovillo.. En cuanto viera a Zafiro se dirigiría al baño y se la pondría bien. Por supuesto, había sido Rei quien había insistido en que se la subiera.

—¡Pero no puedo salir a la calle así!—había gritado ella.

—No seas ridícula—había contestado Rei—, no tiene ninguna importancia. ¿Es que no has visto fotos de los años sesenta?

—¡Eso era en los sesenta!—había exclamado ella.

Sin embargo, Rei no se había dado por vencida, y Serena había tenido que conformarse pensando que, en cuanto la perdiera de vista, haría lo que quisiera. Serena comenzó a juguetear incómoda con los botones de la chaqueta.

Darien continuó observándola y frunciendo el ceño. Resultaba realmente provocativa, llamando la atención sobre sus pechos de ese modo... ¡y qué pechos!. Darien se dio cuenta de que la boca se le hacía agua, y lo más importante de todo, era incapaz de apartar la vista de ella...

Serena, consciente de que unos cuantos hombres la observaban, se volvió y se quedó helada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien, que no dejaba de contemplarla. Por un momento se sintió desfallecer, tal fue el efecto que le causó su virilidad... Transpuesta, luchó desesperadamente tratando de reprimir aquel deseo... un deseo que no le estaba permitido experimentar. Se trataba de Zafiro, del novio de Lita... porque tenía que ser él. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. No, no por el novio de Lita.

Ningún otro hombre encajaba con la descripción que le había hecho su amiga. En todo el bar. Serena trató de olvidar la euforia de Lita al hacerlo: se debía, únicamente, a que lo miraba con ojos de enamorada. Apuesto, fantásticamente bien parecido, sexy... ¡Ah!, y llevaría una camisa azul a juego con el color de sus ojos. Bueno, a aquella distancia, y con tan escasa luz, era imposible ver el color de los ojos de ese hombre, pero en todo lo demás Lita había dado en el clavo. Para su desgracia. Así que aquel era Zafiro... No era de extrañar que su amiga, sintiera ansiedad por saber si le era fiel... Un hombre como aquel debía tener cientos y cientos de mujeres rendidas a sus pies.

Era gracioso, pero Lita había olvidado mencionar lo más importante de todo con respecto a Zafiro. No solo era especialmente viril y sexy, sino que además parecía emanar autoridad, poder. Teñía un aire de profunda e intensa seguridad que rayaba con la arrogancia: eso fue lo primero en lo que Serena se fijó. Eso, y la mirada viril y discreta, una mirada penetrante a la que enseguida siguió un gesto de desaprobación.

Aquella mirada... ¿cómo se atrevía a mirarla así? De pronto, todas sus dudas respecto a lo que iba a hacer se desvanecieron. Rei tenía razón al desconfiar del novio de Lita, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo ingenua y lo poco experta que era su amiga. Serena no hubiera confiado en absoluto en aquel hombre. Lita necesitaba a alguien que la tratara con ternura, como se merecía. Aquel era un hombre autoritario, avasallador, un hombre que inspiraba temor. Mirarlo, tal y como Serena estaba comenzando a comprender, resultaba estremecedor. Físicamente estremecedor. No podía apartar los ojos de él, pero se debía al profundo desagrado que le causaba, se dijo. Se daba cuenta de cuánta razón tenía Rei al dudar de su lealtad hacia Lita.

Serena respiró hondo decidida a aplacar sus temblores, recordando mentalmente las recomendaciones del artículo que Rei le había mostrado. En aquel momento se había horrorizado, había pensado que ningún hombre podría resistirse a las deliberadas tentaciones a las que las chicas los sometían: desde el más desvergonzado piropo hasta la oferta sexual más directa. Aunque se limitaban, gracias a Dios, a la mera oferta.

Un hombre como aquel debía estar acostumbrado a tener mujeres a sus pies, mujeres atractivas. Lita, con toda su inocencia, decía que había salido con muchas chicas antes de conocerla. Y Serena hubiera apostado a que era cierto. Lita era una chica dulce, y ella la quería de verdad, pero tenía que admitir que su amiga no tenía el glamour, el atractivo erótico necesario para enganchar a un hombre como aquel. Aunque quizá fuera eso precisamente lo que él veía en ella: el hecho de que era tímida, hogareña. Eso, si es que la amaba... que era precisamente lo que ella iba a tratar de demostrar... si la amaba.

Serena se acercó a él resuelta, con un brillo en los ojos.

Darien la observó caminar con una mezcla de curiosidad y desilusión. Se dirigía hacia él. Lo sabía, pero la fría altanería con la que no solo hacía caso omiso de las miradas de los hombres a su paso, sino que fingía no verlas, resultaba tan artificial como la misma desenvoltura con que llevaba la chaqueta a medio desabrochar. Tenía que ser fingida. Darien conocía bien a ese tipo de mujeres, claro que sí. Después de todo, Setsuna...

—Oh, lo siento—se disculpó Serena al llegar hasta Darien, tras tropezar «accidentalmente» con él.

Luego se irguió, quedándose a su lado junto a la barra del bar, y sonriendo a modo de disculpa mientras se acercaba tanto a él que Darien pudo incluso oler su fragancia... No la del perfume, que era de flores, suave, por extraño que pareciera, sino su fragancia, personal... una fragancia delicada, dulce, profundamente sensual y erótica, completamente personal. Y él, el muy tonto, estaba ahí, respirándola, emborrachándose casi con ella... dejando que sus sentidos se embotaran y reaccionaran... ante ella...

Rei le había enseñado cómo debía acercarse, y Serena había memorizado los pasos, pero no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado mientras los seguía.

Darien se esforzó por dar un paso atrás poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos, pero el bar era estrecho, y estaba tan lleno, que resultaba imposible, así que le preguntó, en tono frío:

—Lo siento... ¿nos conocemos?

Su tono de voz, su compostura, resultaban cortantes, él lo sabía. Quería dejar bien claro que sabía lo que ella pretendía. Aunque, desde luego, no acertaba a comprender cómo una mujer como aquella podía necesitar ir de caza por los bares buscando hombres. O quizá sí lo sabía, pero prefería no pensarlo. Había mujeres, como muy bien sabía, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero... cualquier cosa... con cualquiera...

Pero Serena estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa de labios rojos y abiertos, algo forzada.

—Pues... en realidad no, tú a mí no... pero espero que pronto me conozcas mejor...

Serena se alegró de que el bar estuviera escasamente iluminado. Podía sentir el calor, el rubor que inundaba su rostro y su piel. Jamás, ni en sueños, había imaginado que abordaría así a un hombre como aquel. Se apresuró a pasar a la segunda frase de su diálogo, abrió la boca con una provocativa sonrisa y se lamió los labios con lentitud. El sabor de la barra de labios le resultó repulsivo.

—¿Es que no vas a preguntarme si quiero beber una copa?—preguntó parpadeando tentadora—. Me encanta el color de tu camisa—añadió inclinándose hacia él—. Hace juego con el de tus ojos...

Aquello comenzaba a enojarlo. La actitud de ella, abiertamente provocativa, resultaba despreciable, pero más despreciable aún era su ridícula reacción ante ella. ¿Pero qué era él, un adolescente de dieciocho años? Se suponía que era un hombre... un hombre maduro, sofisticado, con experiencia de la vida, un hombre de mundo de treinta y tantos años... y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, reaccionando con excitación, respondiendo a aquellos patéticos y viejos trucos sexuales que ella ponía en práctica con él como si... ¿Como si qué? Como si en aquel momento no hubiera nada en el mundo que deseara más que llevársela a la cama, sentir el calor de su cuerpo excitado bajo el de él, oírla gritar su nombre con los labios hinchados por la pasión de los besos mientras él...

—Escucha—continuó él frío, tratando de terminar con sus fantasías por el sencillo método de no prestarles atención—, estás cometiendo un error.

—Oh, no, no lo creo—contestó Serena ansiosa, viéndolo apartarse de ella.

Hubiera debido aceptar sencillamente aquella negativa y decirle a Lita que su adorado Zafiro era tan virtuoso como suponía, pero el instinto, un instinto que no se sentía capaz de analizar, le decía que, a pesar de todas las señales en contra, aquel hombre se sentía atraído hacia ella. Cualquier hombre lo estaría ante tanta provocación, se dijo.

—Tú jamás podrías ser un error—continuó ella sugerente—. Para ninguna mujer...

Darien se preguntó neciamente si se había vuelto loco. Desear siquiera a una mujer que se le ofrecía tan abiertamente era para él una contradicción, era negar todo aquello en lo que creía. ¿Cómo podía sentirse ni remotamente atraído por ella? No lo estaba, por supuesto. Era imposible. Y, en cuanto a aquel inexplicable deseo de llevársela de inmediato a casa para ponerla a salvo de la atención que tanto maquillaje y tanto descaro estaban atrayendo... bien, esa era una buena prueba de que se estaba volviendo loco.

Si había algo que despreciaba en la vida era a las mujeres como aquella. No es que prefiriera que fueran recatadas y virginales, no. Lo más atractivo en una mujer era que estuviera orgullosa de sí misma, que esperara que los hombres respetaran su derecho a ser como era: el tipo de mujer que evitaría automáticamente verse presentada ante los demás como un mero objeto sexual, el tipo de mujer que le volvería la espalda a cualquier hombre que la obligara a comportarse descaradamente. Aquella mujer, en cambio...

—Lo siento, pero estás perdiendo el tiempo—volvió él a repetir dejando bien clara su posición—. Y el tiempo, según creo, es dinero para una mujer como tú. ¿Por qué no te marchas y te buscas a un hombre más... más receptivo?

Serena, pálida, lo observó darse la vuelta y apresurarse hacia la puerta. La había rechazado... a ella. La había... la había... Serena tragó incrédula, dolida. Zafiro había demostrado ser fiel a Lita y... la había mirado como si... como si... Serena se pasó la mano por los labios borrándose el lápiz de labios y haciendo una mueca al ver la mano manchada de pintura.

—Eh, tú, muñeca, ¿quieres que te invite a una copa?

Absorta, con la vista fija en la puerta, Serena sacudió la cabeza haciendo caso omiso del hombre que se le había acercado. No quedaba ni rastro del novio de Lita. Se había marchado... pero se alegraba. Por supuesto que se alegraba. ¿Cómo no iba a alegrarse? Estaba encantada de poder decirle a Lita que su hombre no había caído en la tentación.

Serena miró el reloj de pulsera. Aún faltaba una hora para que llegara Rei, pero no podía quedarse sola en el bar, llamando tanto la atención. De inmediato se dirigió a los servicios; tenía algo que hacer. Se abrochó la rebeca, se lavó la cara borrándose el último rastro de lápiz de labios, y se maquilló discretamente, como siempre: una suave sombra de ojos y un tono granate, suave, de labios. Por último se hizo un moño y se quedó en el baño hasta que, volviendo a mirar el reloj, comprendió que había llegado la hora de marcharse.

En aquella ocasión, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, las miradas admiradas que los hombres le dirigieron fueron muy distintas. Rei estaba fuera, esperándola.

—¿Y bien?—exigió saber mientras Serena abría la puerta y entraba.

—Nada—contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me ha rechazado.

—¿Qué?

—Rei, ten cuidado...

—No lo has intentado con la suficiente insistencia—comentó Rei en tono autoritario.

—Te aseguro que lo he intentado muy en serio—la corrigió Serena.

—¿Te ha mencionado a Lita... te ha dicho que estaba comprometido?—inquirió Rei.

—¡No!, pero te aseguro que dejó bien claro que no estaba interesado. Me ha mirado...—Serena se interrumpió y tragó, negándose a pensar en ello y a confesarlo. No quería recordar el desprecio que había visto en sus ojos, un desprecio que la hacía temblar y le helaba la sangre de rabia—. ¿Dónde está Lita?

—La llamaron de improviso para que fuera a hacer otro turno en el trabajo, pero ya estará en su casa para cuando lleguemos.

Serena sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que hubiera debido sentirse mucho más feliz de lo que estaba. Era Lita quien podía sentirse feliz. Aquel era su novio, su Zafiro. El Zafiro de Lita. Serena sintió un amargo sabor de boca, un pesar en su corazón. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Era imposible que estuviera celosa... ¿o sí? ¡No! ¡Imposible... imposible!

—¿Estás segura de que te mostraste lo suficientemente provocativa y seductora?—volvió a preguntar Rei con tenacidad.

—Dije todas y cada una de las frases que tú me habías sugerido—respondió Serena con sinceridad.

—Y él, ¿no te dio ningún tipo de respuesta?

—Claro, por supuesto que me dio una respuesta—contestó Serena, convencida de que Rei no la creía—, solo que no fue la que...—Serena se interrumpió y, tras una pausa, terminó: —No estaba interesado, Rei. Debe estar muy enamorado de Lita.

—Sí, debe quererla mucho cuando la prefiere antes que a ti—convino Rei directa—. Lita es un cielo, y yo la quiero mucho, pero me parece imposible que... ¿Crees que Zafiro sospechaba algo, quizá? Es imposible que haya adivinado lo que estabas haciendo... ¿verdad?

—No, no lo creo—negó Serena.

Comenzaba a sentirse cansada, a sentir una urgente necesidad de estar sola. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era vérselas con alguien como Rei, sin embargo, se lo debía a Lita.

Al llegar a la casa de Lita vieron su coche aparcado, y Serena sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Lita y Zafiro. Hasta sus nombres sonaban bien juntos, a hogar, a vida doméstica, a matrimonio, a comodidad. Y sin embargo... si alguna vez había conocido a un hombre poco doméstico, poco hogareño, ese, era el novio de Lita. Tenía un aura de cruda, primitiva virilidad, un aura de poder y de sensualidad. Era como si presintiera que, en sus brazos, cualquier mujer podría... cualquier mujer alcanzaría tales cumbres de sensualidad, de placer y deleite que nunca, jamás, volvería a ser la misma mujer.

Serena se puso tensa. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Zafiro era de Lita... de su mejor amiga, de la amiga a la que le debía la vida de su abuela, su salud.

Lita, evidentemente, las había oído llegar, porque abrió la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa, antes de que ellas llamaran.

—Todo ha ido bien—se apresuró a decir Serena—. Zafiro no ha...

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé...—la interrumpió Lita haciéndolas entrar—. Zafiro vino a verme al trabajo y me lo explicó todo. ¡Oh, qué tonta he sido...! No puedo creer que no se me ocurriera pensar en lo que estaba planeando. ¡Nos vamos la semana que viene! Pero si hasta ha estado hablando de ello en el trabajo, por eso tenía tantas llamadas telefónicas. La chica de la agencia de viajes no paraba de llamar. ¡Oh, Serena, no puedo creerlo! Siempre quise ir al Caribe, y ahora que Zafiro ha reservado billetes para pasar allí las vacaciones... Vamos a ir un sitio especializado en turismo de parejas. ¡Siento tanto haberte hecho perder el tiempo esta noche! Traté de llamarte, pero habías salido. Esperaba que llegaras antes, como al final Zafiro no ha ido hoy al pub...—de pronto, viendo los rostros de Serena y de su prima, Lita se interrumpió—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Pero si Serena dice que ha hablado con Zafiro!—exclamó Rei tensa, dirigiéndose a Serena.

—Y hablé con él...—insistió Serena—. Estaba en el bar, era tal y como lo describiste, Lita...

—Zafiro no fue al pub, Sere—alegó Lita sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estuvo conmigo, en el trabajo. Llegó pasadas las ocho, y la hermana superiora me dio permiso para salir y hablar con él. Me veía preocupada, así que decidió ir a contármelo. En realidad no pensaba mantener el secreto durante mucho más tiempo, así que... Y antes de que digas nada, Rei, Zafiro va a pagar el viaje—añadió mirando a su prima.

Serena se inclinó sobre la pared. Si el hombre al que había abordado no era el novio de Zafiro, ¿quién era? De pronto se puso pálida. Había abordado a un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía... a un completo extraño, a un hombre que... Serena tragó nerviosamente, recordando, entre náuseas, el modo en que lo había mirado, el modo en que se había comportado... las cosas que había dicho. Gracias a Dios era un completo extraño. Gracias a Dios no volvería a verlo.

—Sere, estás muy pálida—dijo Lita—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada—mintió Serena.

Rei, sin embargo, imaginaba perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Bueno, si el hombre del pub no era Zafiro, ¿quién diablos era?

—Sí, ¿quién era?—repitió Serena.

**Como que Serena la regó, no creen? XD**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena escuchó el reloj del Ayuntamiento dar las ocho mientras corría a su trabajo. Su intención era llegar un poco antes aquella mañana, pero por desgracia se había quedado dormida debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y al hecho de que no había podido descansar pensando en el descaro de su comportamiento.

Oficialmente no tenía que estar sentada en su mesa hasta las nueve, pero dados los tiempos que corrían las cosas no funcionaban así, y menos aún cuando su puesto de trabajo estaba en peligro.

—Habrá recortes y despidos...—había advertido el jefe del departamento en el que trabajaba Serena a todos los empleados.

Serena había escuchado la advertencia consciente de que, al ser ella la última en ser contratada, sería la primera en ser despedida. Y le sería virtualmente imposible encontrar un empleo semejante al suyo en Hilford, pero abandonar la pequeña ciudad significaría también abandonar a su abuela. Tenía solo sesenta y cinco años, y además tenía muchas amigas, pero Serena temía por ella, sobre todo desde su enfermedad. Tenía para con ella una deuda de gratitud, no solo por haberla criado, sino también por haberle dado tanto amor.

Nada más entrar en el vestíbulo del edificio de oficinas le preguntó a Emma, la recepcionista:

—¿Ha llegado ya?

No había necesidad de especificar a quién se refería. Emma sonrió con aires de superioridad y contestó:

—En realidad llegó ayer. Está arriba... entrevistando a todo el personal. ¡Y espera a verlo!—suspiró Emma—. Es muy atractivo, te lo aseguro.

Serena sonrió. Tenía una imagen muy clara de en qué consistía que un hombre fuera atractivo... una imagen personal y particular, y dudaba de que aquel nuevo director griego pudiera comparársele.

—Pero ya ves, es típico—continuó la recepcionista mientras Serena se apresuraba a llegar al ascensor: —está comprometido. O lo estará muy pronto. He hablado con la recepcionista de la sede central de sus oficinas, y me ha dicho que su abuelo quiere que se case con su prima. Ella es muy rica, también, y...

—Lo siento, Emma, pero tengo que marcharme—la interrumpió Serena.

Serena no quería verse involucrada en los cotilleos de la oficina. Si el director estaba entrevistando al personal quería estar en su mesa cuando la llamara.

La mesa de Serena estaba en el tercer piso, en una sala abierta en la que trabajaba junto a otras cinco personas. El jefe de su departamento disponía de un despacho acristalado adjunto, pero en ese instante toda la planta estaba vacía. Serena se preguntó qué hacer, pero inmediatamente el director de su departamento abrió la puerta, con el resto de sus colegas, y entró.

—Ah, Serena, estás aquí—la saludó.

—Sí, quería haber llegado antes, pero...—comenzó ella a decir.

Gordon Jarman sacudió la cabeza y respondió:

—No me des explicaciones ahora, será mejor que subas al despacho del director. La secretaria del señor Chiba te está esperando. Según parece está entrevistando a todo el personal, a cada uno por separado y en grupos, por departamentos, y no le gustó mucho enterarse de que no habías llegado...

Gordon giró sobre sus talones sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra más. No tenía otra opción que ir a ver al director. Su jefe jamás había sido tan cortante con ella; por lo general era una persona amable y accesible. Darien Chiba parecía tener un efecto negativo sobre sus nuevos empleados.

El despacho del director era un territorio poco frecuentado por los empleados. Serena solo había estado allí dos veces, al hacer la primera entrevista, y cuando los empleados fueron informados oficialmente de la venta de la empresa a Shields.

Serena salió vacilante del ascensor y caminó hasta la puerta en la que se leía Secretaria del Director Ejecutivo. Madge Fielding, la secretaria del director anterior, se había jubilado justo cuando se anunció la venta de la empresa. En su lugar había una morena muy elegante, sentada tras la mesa, que debía ser una secretaria personal del señor Chiba, procedente de la sede central de Shields.

Serena le dio su nombre y comenzó a explicarle que el señor Gordon Jarman le había mandado subir, pero la secretaria hizo un gesto con la mano, consultó una lista y contestó, con frialdad, y sin levantar la cabeza:

—¿Ha dicho Serena? Sí, aquí está. Llegas tarde. Al señor Chiba no le gusta... de hecho, no estoy segura de que...—la miró con aires de reprobación Puede que no quiera entrevistarte ahora—advirtió. Luego tomó el teléfono y, con un tono de voz por completo distinto, la anunció.—Está aquí la señorita Tsukino, Darien. ¿Aún quieres verla?...—hubo una pausa—. Puedes pasar. Es esa puerta.

Serena se sentía como una niña traviesa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta indicada y llamó antes de entrar. Nada más hacerlo, la brillante luz que entraba por las enormes ventanas la deslumbró. Solo podía ver la silueta de un hombre de pie, junto a la ventana, de espaldas a ella.

Pero Darien sí podía ver a Serena. No le había sorprendido en absoluto que ella hubiera llegado a la oficina más tarde que el resto de su departamento; después de todo, sabía muy bien cómo pasaba las noches. Lo que sí le había sorprendido, en cambio, era la alta estima que Serena había cosechado entre sus colegas y con el jefe de su departamento. Según parecía, cuando se trataba de trabajar un poco más o de quedarse hasta más tarde, Serena siempre estaba dispuesta y se presentaba voluntaria la primera.

—Sí, puede que no sea muy frecuente entre los jóvenes que acaban de graduarse como ella—había confirmado Gordon Jarman en respuesta a la pregunta de Darien—. Quizá se deba a que ha vivido siempre con su abuela, tiene un sentido de la disciplina y del deber propio de otros tiempos. Su trabajo es excelente, como puede ver en mi informe sobre ella. Al igual que su cualificación.

Sí, y además era una mujer asombrosamente atractiva y joven, una mujer que parecía saber cómo manejar esos encantos en su propio provecho, había reflexionado entonces Darien. Gordon Jarman había continuado alabando a Serena, hablando de su dedicación en el trabajo, de su simpatía para con el resto de los empleados, de su habilidad para integrarse en un equipo y de su diligencia en el trabajo, fuera la que fuera la tarea que se le encomendara.

Tras estudiar el informe del director del departamento sobre ella y examinar la foto de su expediente, Darien había llegado a la conclusión de que, de no haberla visto con sus propios ojos la noche anterior, había creído todo lo que decían de ella.

Era evidente que Serena sabía cómo manejar a los de su propio sexo, a pesar de que con él, personalmente, hubiera cometido un terrible error. Aquella mañana, por ejemplo, se había metamorfoseado por completo. Volvía a presentarse como una ejecutiva, una profesional dedicada por entero a su carrera: iba impecablemente vestida, con el pelo recogido y el rostro sin tanto maquillaje. Darien frunció el ceño al sentir la reacción de su propio cuerpo ante tanta curva femenina oculta discretamente bajo un traje de ejecutiva.

¿Es que acaso no tenía ya suficientes problemas? La noche anterior, tras escapar del pub, había recibido una llamada telefónica de su madre, ansiosa por advertirle de que su abuelo estaba en pie de guerra:

—Ha estado cenando con sus antiguos colegas, y según parece todos se jactaban de los negocios que habían hecho. ¡Ya sabes cómo son!—había suspirado su madre—. Además, uno de ellos le ha dicho que tenía puestas sus esperanzas en conseguir la mano de Setsuna para su hijo...

—Pues buena suerte—había contestado Darien—. Espero que lo consiga. Así, al menos, me los quitaré a los dos de encima.

—Sí, bueno...—convino su madre—...por el momento, sin embargo, ese comentario solo ha servido de acicate para tu abuelo. Está decidido a casarte con Setsuna. Y, claro está, ahora que está jubilado, tiene todo el tiempo libre del mundo... Es una lástima que no tengas a alguien en tu vida...—volvió a suspirar su madre, riendo—. ¡Si tu abuelo tuviera alguna esperanza de tener un bisnieto, estoy segura de que se olvidaría de que ha querido nunca casarte con ella!

¿Tener a alguien en su vida? El cansancio, la exasperación, o quizá la convicción de que después le dolería la cabeza, había llevado a Darien a precipitarse y a contestarle a su madre:

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que no tengo a nadie en mi vida?

Entonces, tras una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para que Darien jurase para sus adentros, escuchó a su madre preguntar:

—¿Quieres decir que... que hay alguien en tu vida? ¡Oh, Darien! ¿Y quién es? ¿Cuándo vamos a conocerla? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Cómo la...? ¡Oh, cariño, es maravilloso! ¡Tu abuelo estará encantado! Hotaru, ¿sabes qué?...

Darien escuchó cómo su madre le contaba la historia a su hermana Hotaru. Trató inútilmente de interrumpirla, de advertirle que solo había hablado en sentido figurado de que «podría tener a alguien en su vida», pero su madre no parecía dispuesta a escucharlo. Ni su abuelo. Aquella misma mañana, a las cinco de la madrugada, lo había llamado por teléfono urgentemente para preguntarle cuándo iba a conocer a la novia de su nieto.

Novia... ¿cómo diablos habían interpretado su madre y su hermana una respuesta precipitada e irritada, hasta transformarla y convertirla en una novia de carne y hueso? Darien aún no había logrado explicárselo, pero sabía que, a menos que consiguiera una, iba a tener graves problemas.

—Te la traerás a la isla, por supuesto—había ordenado su abuelo, sin admitir un no por respuesta.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía ocho días para encontrar una novia y dejarle claro que el «compromiso» no iba a ser más que una mera farsa. Ocho días para convertirla en la mejor actriz del mundo, en una actriz que pudiera engañar no solo a su abuelo, sino, además, a su madre y a su hermana.

Irritado, Darien se apartó de la ventana dándose la vuelta de modo que Serena pudo verlo con claridad por primera vez.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de ocultar el shock que aquello le produjo. Un desmayo, una especie de gemido escapó de sus labios mientras su rostro se ponía completamente pálido.

—¡Tú!—gritó dando instintivamente un paso atrás mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior con la certeza de que estaba a punto de perder su empleo.

Desde luego Serena era una actriz excelente, tuvo que reconocer Darien mientras observaba su reacción desde todos los puntos de vista posibles.

Su porte, su forma de comportarse aquella mañana, no tenían nada que ver con su actitud de la noche anterior. Aunque, por supuesto, tenía que estar horrorizada al descubrir que él era el hombre al que le había hecho proposiciones la noche anterior. A pesar de todo, ese aire como de desmayo, esa forma de oscurecérsele los ojos, de temblarle los labios involuntariamente, por mucho que pareciera querer controlarlos... Oh, sí, Serena era una actriz de primera categoría... una estrella.

De pronto, Darien vio la luz al final del túnel de sus propios problemas personales. Sí, por fin aparecía una luz.

—Y bien, señorita Tsukino...—comenzó a decir Darien como un experto diplomático, como un hábil cirujano que estuviera cortándola a rebanadas loncha a loncha—...he leído el informe que ha hecho Gordon Jarman sobre ti, y debo felicitarte. Parece que has logrado persuadirlo de tus virtudes como trabajadora. Eso es meritorio en una empleada nueva y tan joven, sobre todo en una empleada que adopta una postura tan... poco convencional y, digamos, elástica hacia los horarios de trabajo... marchándose antes que sus colegas por las tardes y llegando tarde por las mañanas...

—¿Marchándome antes?—repitió Serena con la vista fija en él, luchando por calmarse y controlarse.

¿Cómo podía saber eso? Darien, que parecía capaz de leerle el pensamiento, añadió:

—Ayer yo estaba en el vestíbulo cuando te marchaste... antes de la hora.

—Pero eso fue...—comenzó a disculparse Serena, indignada.

Darien, sin embargo, no la dejó terminar. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó:

—Sin excusas, por favor. Puede que te funcionen con Gordon Jarman, pero conmigo, por desgracia para ti, no. Después de todo, he visto cómo te comportas cuando no estás en la oficina. A menos que...—Darien frunció el ceño. Sus labios parecieron endurecerse mientras la examinaba con un gesto de desprecio—. A menos, por supuesto, que sea esa, precisamente, la razón por la que Jarman ha hecho un informe tan favorable de ti...

—¡No!—negó Serena a voz en grito—. ¡No, yo no...! Lo de anoche fue un error, yo...

—Sí, me temo que lo fue—convino Darien—. Al menos para ti. Comprendo que el salario que recibes te resulte relativamente escaso, pero me temo que mi abuelo lamentaría mucho enterarse de que te ves obligada a incrementarlo con un método que no podría sino reportar mala reputación a nuestra empresa—sonrió débilmente, continuando con su discurso con una amabilidad no desprovista de desprecio: —Es una suerte que no estuvieras en uno de nuestros hoteles ejerciendo... tu comercio...

—¿Cómo te atreves?—lo interrumpió Serena furiosa, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes de orgullo e indignación.

—¿Qué cómo me atrevo? ¡Mejor digamos cómo te atreves tú!—replicó Darien iracundo, sustituyendo de inmediato su falsa amabilidad por una mirada dura de desprecio—. Aparte de las indudables implicaciones morales de lo que estabas haciendo, o mejor dicho, tratando de hacer, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar en las consecuencias, en el peligro físico al que te exponías? Las mujeres como tú...—de pronto Darien se interrumpió y cambió de táctica, sorprendiéndola por completo al continuar con otro tono de voz, totalmente distinto: —Tengo entendido, por los informes, que tienes mucho interés en conservar tu empleo con nosotros.

—Sí, lo tengo—admitió Serena.

No tenía sentido negarlo. Había hablado con Gordon sobre sus temores, y era evidente que su jefe de departamento se lo había comunicado a Darien. Negarlo solo habría servido para convencerlo de que era una mentirosa.

—Escucha, por favor, puedo explicar lo ocurrido anoche—comenzó a decir desesperada, dejando a un lado el orgullo para ceder al pánico—. Sé lo que parece, pero no era... yo no...

Serena se calló. Era evidente, por su expresión, que él no estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Y mucho menos a creerla. Y, en cierto sentido, tenía que admitir que no podía culparlo... Jamás podría convencerlo, a menos que arrastrara a Rei y a Lita ante él para apoyar su versión de los hechos, y tenía demasiado orgullo para hacerlo.

—Esa es una decisión muy acertada—comentó Darien al ver que ella callaba—. ¿Sabes?, me disgusta la mentira casi más que la...—Darien calló, pero Serena sabía muy bien qué era lo que iba a decir. Se puso colorada, y se desconcertó aún más cuando lo escuchó continuar: —Quiero hacerte una proposición.

Un gemido, un shock la invadió al ver a Darien frotarse las manos y clavar la vista en ella como si se tratara de un depredador frente a su presa.

—¿Qué tipo de proposición?—preguntó Serena con el corazón acelerado, pensando que, en realidad, conocía la respuesta, que le producía excitación y repugnancia al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, no, no se trata de nada con lo que estés familiarizada—contestó Darien—. He oído decir que algunas mujeres disfrutan fingiendo que son rameras...

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada de eso—se apresuró a negar Serena con convicción.

—Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?—la interrumpió Darien cortante—. Si mi abuelo se enterara de lo que estabas haciendo, te exigiría la renuncia de inmediato.

—No es necesario que se entere—contestó Serena que, tragándose el orgullo, añadió: —Por favor...

—No sería necesario, pero eso depende de tu respuesta a mi proposición.

—¡Eso es chantaje!—protestó Serena.

—Sí, es casi una profesión tan antigua como la que estabas ejerciendo tú anoche—convino Darien con voz de seda.

Serena se dejó llevar por el pánico. Solo podía haber una cosa que él pudiera querer de ella, por extraño e imposible que pareciera. Después de todo, había sido ella quien le había dado razones para creer que... para pensar que... Pero eso había sido la noche anterior, al confundirlo con Zafiro, y si le concedía solo unos minutos para explicarse... El miedo, se apoderó de ella, obligándola a contestar con agresividad:

—Me sorprende que un hombre como tú tenga que chantajear a una mujer para conseguir un favor sexual. De ninguna manera estoy dispuesta a...

—¿Sexual?—repitió él sorprendiéndola de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza y soltando una risotada—. ¿Un favor sexual?—añadió después, con desprecio—. ¿De ti? ¡De ninguna manera! No es sexo lo que quiero de ti—declaró con frialdad.

—¿No...? Entonces... ¿de qué se trata?—preguntó Serena trémula.

—Lo que quiero de ti—informó Darien con calma—, es tu tiempo y el compromiso firme de que vas a fingir que eres mi novia.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Serena incrédula, con los ojos fijos en él—. ¡Estás loco!

—No, no estoy loco—la corrigió Darien—. Lo que estoy es decidido a oponerme a la boda que mi abuelo quiere arreglar para mí. Y, tal y como me ha recomendado mi madre, el mejor modo de hacerlo es convencerlo de que estoy enamorado de otra mujer. Es la única forma de detener la ridícula campaña que ha orquestado para...

—¿Quieres que... que finja ser tu... tu novia?—repitió Serena lentamente, pronunciando con cuidado cada palabra para estar segura de que lo había oído bien. Luego, tras ver la confirmación en la expresión de su rostro, se negó rotundamente: —No. De ninguna manera. ¡En absoluto!

—¿No?—repitió Darien volviendo a su tono de voz estudiadamente amable—. Entonces, me temo que no me queda más alternativa que informarte de que tienes muchas, muchas posibilidades de formar parte de la lamentable lista de empleados despedidos. Espero haber dejado clara mi posición.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso...!—comenzó a decir Serena, interrumpiéndose al ver la mirada cínica que él le dirigía.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Él no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, y mucho menos aún a creerla. No quería creerla. No le convenía... era evidente. Y, si se negaba a su demanda, era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Serena tragó. Estaba atrapada, verdaderamente atrapada. No había salida.

—¿Y bien?—comentó Darien burlón—. Aún no me has dado tu respuesta. ¿Accedes a mi proposición, o...?

Serena volvió a tragar amargamente la derrota. Se sentía incapaz de contestar, de hablar. Sin embargo, logró controlarse para decir:

—Está bien, accedo.

—Excelente. Sugiero que, para guardar las formas, inventemos un encuentro casual anterior entre nosotros dos... digamos cuando visité Hilford antes de la compra de la empresa. Podemos decir que, debido precisamente a que yo estaba en tratos para la compra, mantuvimos nuestra relación... nuestro amor… en secreto. Pero ahora, ahora que ya no es necesario tanto secreto, y para celebrar nuestra libertad y mostrar ante todos nuestra relación, te llevaré a comer fuera. Volaremos a Aegean al final de la semana que viene, y para entonces tendremos que saberlo todo el uno del otro.

—¿Volar a... dónde?—gimió Serena—. No, no puedo. Mi abuela...

—Ahora estás comprometida conmigo, querida, y creo que, como novio tuyo, soy más importante que tu abuela, ¿no te parece? Imagino que a tu abuela le sorprenderá nuestra repentina relación, pero estoy seguro de que comprenderá que lo hayamos mantenido en secreto. Si lo deseas, estoy dispuesto a acompañarte para explicárselo.

—¡No!—se negó Serena—. No hace falta. Ahora mismo está en Bath, con su hermana, y va a quedarse allí unas cuantas semanas. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!—añadió Serena indignada—. Tu abuelo descubrirá que nosotros no somos... que no estamos...

—Él no debe descubrirlo—contestó Darien con amabilidad—. Eres una excelente actriz, como acabas de demostrarme, y estoy seguro de que encontrarás el modo de convencerlo de que sí somos novios y de que sí estamos enamorados. Aunque, si necesitas que te ayude en ese punto...—añadió Darien con ojos oscurecidos.

Serena dio inmediatamente un paso atrás. Su rostro ardía de vergüenza al ver cómo la miraba.

—Muy bien interpretado—continuó él—, pero quizá no debas exagerar tanto el papel de virgen inocente. Mi abuelo no es tonto, y no creo que espere que un hombre de mi edad, apasionadamente enamorado, se vuelva loco por una mujer que no tenga ninguna experiencia sexual. Después de todo, yo soy griego a medias, y la pasión es parte inherente del carácter de los griegos.

Serena deseaba darse la vuelta y huir. La situación se hacía cada vez más insostenible. ¿Qué haría Darien si se enterara, de que ella no tenía «tanta experiencia sexual», como decía él, si se enterara de que su contacto con los hombres se reducía a unos cuantos besos y abrazos? En lo relativo a las relaciones prematrimoniales, le debía toda su prudencia a sus padres. De no haberse apresurado ellos, Serena no habría puesto tanto cuidado en no repetir su error. Pero, por supuesto, eso no podía contárselo a Darien.

—Son casi las diez—continuó él mirando el reloj—. Sugiero que vuelvas a tu mesa y que nos veamos a la una en punto. Bajaré a buscarte para ir a comer. Cuanto antes hagamos pública nuestra relación, mejor.

Mientras hablaba, Darien se acercaba a ella. Serena se dejó llevar por el pánico y gritó al ver que se abría la puerta y que entraba la secretaria justo cuando él la tomaba de la mano con firmeza.

Tenía la piel morena, pero no tanto como para que la gente adivinara de inmediato que era griego. Sus ojos eran azules, observaba al fin Serena, como había supuesto la noche anterior. Aquel color añadía más confusión a su identidad nacional, a pesar de que el pelo, espeso y liso, fuera muy moreno. Tenía, no obstante, cierto aire, cierta herencia de su antiguo linaje en los pómulos altos y marcados, en el mentón esculpido al estilo clásico y en la nariz recta. Aquellos rasgos denotaban indudablemente una nobleza griega ancestral, arrogante y aristocrática, acostumbrada a dominar a aquellos que lo rodeaban y a ejercer su autoridad sobre cualquiera que se le acercara.

—¡Oh, Darien!—exclamó la secretaria ruborizada, mirando incrédula cómo su jefe atraía a Serena hacia sí—. Siento interrumpirte, pero tu abuelo ha llamado dos veces...

—Llamaré a mi abuelo inmediatamente—respondió Darien con sencillez, añadiendo: —Ah, y no quiero citas ni interrupciones de ningún tipo desde la una hasta las dos y media de hoy. Voy a llevar a mi novia a comer fuera.

Darien dijo aquello volviéndose hacia Serena y mirándola con tierna sensualidad, como un amante impaciente, incapaz de esperar y de controlar por más tiempo sus deseos. Hasta tal punto su mirada resultaba embriagadora que Serena estuvo a punto de creerlo, le devolvía aquella mirada como si estuviera hipnotizada. Si él le hubiera dirigido una mirada así la noche anterior... reflexionó. Pero no, tenía que controlarse, se advirtió a sí misma en silencio, incrédula ante sus propias fantasías.

Si el comportamiento de Darien sorprendió a Serena, no sorprendió menos a su secretaria, como bien pudo ella comprobar por su risita sofocada mientras Darien le preguntaba si quería algo más.

—No, es solo que... es decir... No, nada.

—Bien. ¡Ah, una cosa más!—comentó Darien—. Quiero que hagas una reserva extra en el vuelo de Atenas de la semana que viene, y que el asiento esté junto al mío. Es para Serena...—añadió volviéndose hacia ella y dándole la espalda a su secretaria para añadir, con voz ronca: —Apenas puedo esperar el momento de presentarte a mi familia, querida, sobre todo a mi abuelo. Pero primero...

Antes de que Serena pudiera imaginar lo que pretendía hacer, Darien levantó su mano hasta los labios con la palma hacia arriba. Sintió su aliento en la piel, e inmediatamente se echó a temblar. De pronto la respiración se le entrecortó, se sentía mareada, sin aliento. Estaba excitada, sorprendida, como si hubiera salido de sí misma y se hubiera convertido en otra persona diferente, una persona con una vida infinitamente más excitante que la suya, una vida peligrosa, mágica, llena de experiencias sugerentes como jamás las había soñado.

Vagamente escuchó a Darien decir, con voz ronca:

—Primero, querida mía, tenemos que encontrar algo bonito para adornar ese dedo desnudo tuyo. Mi abuelo jamás aprobaría que te llevara a casa sin lucir un anillo como muestra de mis intenciones.

Serena escuchó perfectamente el gemido de sorpresa de la secretaria que, a pesar de todo, no podía estar más sorprendida que ella. Darien había dicho que era una buena actriz, pero él tampoco lo hacía nada mal. Solo la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo en ese preciso momento, aparte de su voz, resultaba lo suficientemente convincente.

La secretaria salió del despacho de Darien y, tras cerrar la puerta, Serena dijo:

—¿Te das cuenta de que, para la hora de la comida, el rumor se habrá extendido por toda la oficina?

—¿Por toda la oficina?—repitió él con una sonrisa irónica—. Querida, me sorprendería y me desilusionaría mucho que la noticia no llegara aún más lejos—Serena lo miró sin comprender, pero él se explicó: —Para la hora de la comida espero que haya llegado, como mínimo, hasta Atenas...

—Hasta tu abuelo, claro—repuso Serena.

—Por ejemplo—convino Darien fríamente, sin aclarar nada más.

De pronto Serena tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle sobre su familia, sobre su abuelo, sobre la isla a la que pensaba llevarla, sobre la mujer con la que su abuelo pretendía casarlo. Tenía la vaga idea de que los griegos velaban cuidadosamente de sus intereses y, según Emma, aquella prima era muy rica, tanto como Darien.

Poco después, de algún modo y sin saber cómo, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien la había soltado y de que atravesaba la puerta que él sostenía para dirigirse sola hacia los ascensores.

—¿Lista, Serena?

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba al ver a Darien acercarse a su mesa. Sus colegas evitaban mirarlos, al menos de una forma indiscreta, pero ella sabía que eran el centro de todos los cotilleos. ¿Cómo no?

—Gordon, me temo que Serena va a llegar tarde después de la comida—anunció Darien dirigiéndose al jefe de su departamento, que salía de su despacho—. ¿Le has contado la noticia, cariño?—añadió con ternura.

—Pues... no—contestó Serena, incapaz de levantar la vista.

—Serena—la llamó Gordon con voz débil, mirándola incrédulo—, no comprendo...

Ni llegaría a comprender nunca, por mucho que ella tratara de explicárselo. Detestaba tener que engañar a una persona que se había portado tan bien con ella, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

—No le eches la culpa a Serena—se apresuró Darien a defenderla en tono protector—, me temo que toda la culpa es mía. Yo insistí en mantener en secreto nuestras relaciones hasta que la compra fuera pública, no quería que nadie acusara a Serena de tener un conflicto personal de lealtad. Y, debo decirte, Gordon, que ella insistió en que no habláramos jamás de esa compra... Además, hablar de negocios no era precisamente lo que más me apetecía hacer cuando estaba con ella, puedes figurártelo...—admitió Darien haciéndola ruborizarse hasta la médula y provocando unos cuantos gemidos entre sus colegas.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso?—exigió saber Serena en cuanto estuvieron solos.

—¿Decir qué?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué no podíamos sencillamente quedar en cualquier otro sitio?

—¿En secreto?—preguntó él con menos ternura y cara de aburrimiento, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola impaciente.

Darien era bastante más alto que ella. Tanto, que le costaba tener siempre levantada la cabeza. Hubiera deseado no tener que caminar a su lado, tan cerca. Aquello la hacía sentirse incómoda, demasiado consciente de sí misma como mujer, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Es que no te he dicho ya, alto y claro, que el objeto de todo este teatro es hacer público nuestro romance?—continuó él—. Esa es la razón por la que...—Darien sonrió, la miró y añadió, con voz de seda: —He reservado una mesa para comer en el pub en el que estuvimos anoche. Cené allí y, la verdad, la comida no era mala... por mucho que lo que ocurriera después no fuera del todo... de mi gusto...

De pronto, Serena sintió que era suficiente.

—Escucha, he tratado de decírtelo, lo de anoche fue un error. Yo no...

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo—aseguró Darien—. Fue un error... tu error... y, ya que hablamos de ello, deja que te advierta una cosa, Serena: si alguna vez, mientras estás supuestamente comprometida conmigo, manifiestas de algún modo un comportamiento similar al de anoche... si miras así a otro hombre...—Serena abrió inmensamente los ojos, asombrada—. Soy medio griego, querida—le recordó él con voz de seda—. Y cuando se trata de mi chica, soy más griego que inglés... bastante más...

—Yo no soy tu chica—fue la única respuesta que Serena pudo darle.

—No—convino él con cinismo—, en realidad eres del hombre que pueda pagarte, ¿no es así, querida? Pero...

Darien volvió a interrumpirse al escuchar el gemido de protesta de Serena, que se puso primero pálida y luego colorada, incapaz de controlar sus reacciones.

—No tienes derecho a hablarme así—dijo ella al fin.

—¿Que no tengo derecho? Pero si soy tu novio, tengo todo el derecho—replicó Darien alargando una mano para enjugar sus lágrimas, antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. Eran lágrimas de rabia y de orgullo—. ¿Lloras? Cariño, eres mejor actriz de lo que yo creía.

Habían llegado al pub, de modo que Serena se vio obligada a comportarse con naturalidad. Darien abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.

—Yo no quiero comer nada, no tengo hambre—dijo ella en cuanto se sentaron.

—¿Enfadada?—inquirió él, escueto—. No puedo obligarte a comer, pero, desde luego, no voy a negarme a mí mismo el placer de disfrutar de una buena comida. Tenemos cosas que discutir—añadió en tono frío, como hombre de negocios, mientras tomaba la carta y la leía—. Conozco casi todos los detalles de tu vida por el expediente, pero si queremos convencer a mi familia y, sobre todo a mi abuelo, de que somos amantes, necesitaré saberlo todo de ti... y tú de mí.

Amantes... Serena consiguió por fin controlarse y dejar de temblar. Al menos abiertamente. Si de verdad iba a acceder a su chantaje; entonces tendría que aprender a jugar con sus mismas reglas. O arriesgarse a ser totalmente aniquilada.

—Amantes—sonrió ella—. Creía que los griegos no aprobaban las relaciones prematrimoniales.

—No para sus hijas—convino Darien directo—, pero como tú no eres griega, y yo soy medio inglés, espero que mi abuelo se muestre más... tolerante...

—¿Es que no se mostraría tan tolerante si te casaras con tu prima?—insistió Serena sin saber muy bien por qué, ni cómo era posible que la mera idea de aquella prima le produjera una sensación hostil y desagradable.

—Setsuna, mi prima, es viuda, y ha sido ya la esposa de otro hombre. Naturalmente, mi abuelo...—Darien hizo una pausa y continuó, serio—Bueno, Setsuna jamás admitiría que mi abuelo la presionara o interfiriera en su vida. Es una mujer increíble.

—¿Es viuda?—repitió Serena, que había supuesto que se trataría de una joven.

—Sí, viuda—confirmó Darien—. Con dos hijos adolescentes.

—¡Adolescentes!

—Se casó a los veintidós años—explicó Darien encogiéndose de hombros—, y de eso hace ya casi otros veinte.

Serena abrió los ojos atónita mientras hacía cálculos. Era evidente que Setsuna era más mayor que Darien. Sería una mujer solitaria, una mujer vulnerable que se veía presionada para contraer un segundo matrimonio que, posiblemente, no deseaba, reflexionó Serena sintiendo de inmediato simpatía por ella.

—No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por Setsuna—continuó Darien—, porque dudo que vayas a conocerla. Lleva una vida ambulante, tiene casas en Atenas, en Nueva York y en París, y se pasa la vida viajando de una a otra mientras dirige la flota de embarcaciones que heredó de la familia.

Una flota de embarcaciones y una cadena de hoteles. No era de extrañar que el abuelo de Darien estuviera tan ansioso por casarlos. Lo que más sorprendía a Serena era que Darien mismo no mostrase un entusiasmo semejante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la envergadura de la empresa en la que se había embarcado con la compra de los hoteles ingleses.

Darien, casi como si pudiera leer su pensamiento, se inclinó sobre ella y dijo:

—Yo no soy como tú, no estoy dispuesto a venderme.

—Yo no estaba vendiéndome—negó Serena acalorada, viendo cómo el camarero se acercaba con dos platos de comida exquisita—. ¡Pero si yo no he pedido nada!—comenzó a protestar al ver que dejaba uno de ellos sobre la mesa, delante de ella.

—No, lo he pedido yo, para ti—contestó Darien—. No me gusta ver a mi chica delgada como un espagueti. A un griego puede permitírsele pegar a su mujer, pero jamás se le permitirá matarla de hambre.

—Pegar...—repitió Serena picando el anzuelo e interrumpiéndose de pronto, al comprender que Darien estaba bromeando.

—Sospecho, Serena, que eres de ese tipo de mujeres que podrían volver loco al más pintado, y no digamos a un mortal normal y corriente. Serías capaz de conseguirlo hasta de un santo, que después acabaría deseando haber tenido la entereza suficiente como para dominarse.

Serena se estremeció al comprender, que aquellas palabras, en cierto sentido, eran un halago. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre, que la hacía tan consciente de sí misma como mujer? Serena comenzó a comer más para distraerse que por otra cosa, inconsciente de la mirada divertida de Darien.

De no haberla conocido bien, Darien habría jurado que Serena era tan inexperta en temas de sexo como una virgen inocente. La más mínima alusión a nada que tuviera relación con el asunto la hacía temblar, la ruborizaba y le impedía mirarlo a la cara. Pero, por suerte, él sabía muy bien que solo estaba actuando, fingiendo, de otro modo... ¿De otro modo, qué?, se preguntó. De otro modo él mismo se vería salvajemente tentado de llevar a cabo todo cuanto sugerían secretamente sus palabras, para comprobar si temblaba tan deliciosamente mientras la tocaba como lo hacía mientras hablaba.

Decidido a ocultar sus propias emociones, Darien comenzó a hablar en un tono frío, de negocios:

—Hay ciertas cosas que tienes que saber sobre mi familia y mis orígenes, si es que quieres convencer a mi abuelo de que estamos enamorados.

Luego, Darien procedió a relatarle la historia de su familia, añadiendo unos cuantos comentarios sobre la precaria salud de su abuelo.

—Lo cual no significa, sin embargo, que no esté al pie del cañón. Si acaso, el hecho de que los médicos le hayan prohibido trabajar no ha hecho sino afianzar su decisión de interferir en mi vida privada más que nunca. Le ha dicho a mi madre que teme morirse antes de conocer a su bisnieto. Si eso no es chantaje, entonces no sé qué es el chantaje—concluyó Darien de mal humor.

—Se ve que es un defecto de familia—comentó Serena irónica, ganándose una mirada airada, pero negándose a dejarse amedrentar.

—Al final, naturalmente, tendremos que romper nuestro compromiso—continuó Darien explicando algo obvio—. Sin duda, nuestra estancia en la isla servirá para que ambos descubramos aspectos de nuestros caracteres poco atrayentes, así que en cuanto volvamos a Inglaterra pondremos fin a nuestro romance. A pesar de todo, al menos, conseguiré algo de tiempo... y con un poco de suerte, mientras tanto, Setsuna aceptará a cualquiera de los muchos pretendientes que, según mi abuelo, están deseando hacerla su esposa.

—¿Y si no es así?, ¿y si ella no acepta a otro pretendiente?

—Si no es así, entonces tendremos que retrasar la ruptura de nuestro compromiso hasta que lo haga o, en todo caso, hasta que yo encuentre el modo de convencer a mi abuelo de que también mis hermanas podrían proporcionarle el anhelado bisnieto.

—¿Es que no piensas casarte nunca?—preguntó Serena perpleja.

—Bueno, digamos que ya he llegado a los treinta y cinco años, y ninguna mujer ha conseguido convencerme todavía de que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella, así que dudo mucho de que nadie lo consiga en el futuro. Eso de enamorarse es para los jóvenes, es una extravagancia. Cuando se pasa de los treinta no es sino una vana locura.

—Mi padre se enamoró de mi madre cuando tenía diecisiete años—comentó Serena espontáneamente, sin poder evitarlo—. Se escaparon juntos...—añadió con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas—. Fue un error. Dejaron de estar enamorados el uno del otro antes de que yo naciera. Un hombre maduro habría sentido al menos cierta responsabilidad por la vida que había contribuido a crear, pero mi padre era cómo un niño.

—¿Te abandonaron?—preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, los dos—respondió Serena nerviosamente—. Si no hubiera sido por mi abuela, habría acabado en un orfanato.

Darien la observó serio. ¿Era esa la razón por la que Serena iba de bar en bar buscando un hombre? ¿Buscaba acaso el amor que le había negado su padre? El repentino deseo de justificar el comportamiento de Serena de aquella noche lo irritaba. ¿Por qué tenía que buscar excusas para su comportamiento? Era imposible que aquellas lágrimas, hubieran logrado enternecerlo.

—Es hora de marcharnos—dijo Darien bruscamente.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, dos semanas antes, que iba a abandonar todo aquello que le resultaba familiar para embarcarse hacia una isla griega desconocida en compañía de un hombre igualmente desconocido con el que, se suponía, estaba comprometida, Serena se habría echado a reír y habría sacudido la cabeza negándose a creerlo. Y esa era la mejor prueba de que, de hecho, estaba sucediendo.

Era la mejor prueba para evidenciar lo que se podía conseguir con un poco de arrogancia, mucha seguridad en sí mismo y una gran resolución. Sobre todo cuando todo ello iba acompañado del tipo de poder que un hombre, en particular, tenía sobre ella, reflexionó Serena.

En menos de quince minutos, conduciendo su Mercedes, Darien la recogería en su casa para comenzar la primera parte de su largo viaje a Aphrodite, una isla griega propiedad de su abuelo que este había comprado para su esposa y al que le había puesto el nombre de la diosa griega del amor.

—El suyo fue un matrimonio por amor—le había contado Darien—, pero aprobado por ambas familias.

Un matrimonio por amor... no como su fraudulento compromiso. El solo hecho de ser cómplice de aquel engaño, por mucho que fuera contra su voluntad, la hacía sentirse incómoda. Pero lo peor de todo fue llamar a su abuela para mentir, para contarle que se marchaba en viaje de negocios. Darien había insistido en que Serena informara de su compromiso a su abuela, pero ella se había negado.

—Puede que a ti te haga feliz mentir a tu familia sobre nuestra supuesta «relación»—le había contestado ella con desprecio—, pero yo no puedo mentir a mi abuela sobre un asunto tan...

Serena no había podido terminar la frase. No quería traicionarse a sí misma, confesar ante Darien que su abuela jamás la creería capaz de comprometerse con un hombre sin amor.

Tras extenderse la noticia por la oficina, sus colegas la habían tratado con cierta distancia. De pronto, era la novia del director, había dejado de ser «una de ellos». Y, de resultas de todo ello, Serena había pasado la semana cada vez más aislada y asustada. Sin embargo, tenía demasiado orgullo como para contarle nada a nadie: era su forma de ser, una vieja costumbre, una dificultad arraigada en su carácter que arrastraba desde la infancia, cuando todo el mundo conocía la historia de sus padres y la forma en que había sido abandonada en casa de su abuela, y eso la había hecho sentirse diferente, aislada del resto de sus compañeros, que tenían a sus correspondientes «mamás y papás». Y no es que su abuela no la hubiera querido, reflexionó Serena, dispuesta a admitirlo. Su infancia, en casa de su abuela, había sido tan cálida, estable y llena de amor como cualquier otra, si no más.

Serena miró de reojo el reloj. Le quedaban menos de cinco minutos para marcharse. El corazón le latía acelerado. Tenía la maleta preparada, esperando en el vestíbulo. Había pasado horas y horas pensando en qué llevar y, al final, se había decidido por una mezcla de ropa veraniega y algunos trajes de ejecutiva.

No había vuelto a ver a Darien desde aquel día en que la llevó a comer, aunque eso tampoco le importaba. ¡Por supuesto que no! El había tenido que asistir a una larga serie de reuniones de negocios que, según los rumores, había soportado heroicamente teniendo en cuenta los problemas financieros del grupo hotelero recién adquirido.

—Ha visitado todos y cada uno de nuestros hoteles—había oído decir Serena, en un tono de admiración—. Y ha tomado nota de todo. ¿Y sabéis qué?—Serena, que había estado escuchando esos comentarios a cierta distancia, había esperado oír entonces que Darien había decidido recortar drásticamente los enormes costes, pero en lugar de ello, y para su sorpresa, escuchó: —Ha ido diciéndole a todo el mundo que no se preocupe, que su puesto de trabajo está asegurado mientras consiga llegar a la meta que se ha propuesto, y ha soltado un montón de discursos contando lo contento que está con la adquisición.

Según los rumores, Darien tenía un estilo de hacer las cosas tal que se ganaba a los empleados fuera a donde fuera. Pues bien, era evidente que ninguno de aquellos empleados había visto el lado oscuro de su carácter como lo había visto ella, reflexionó Serena con cierta amargura mientras escuchaba tanto elogio.

Eran ya las diez y media, pero Darien no... De pronto, Serena escuchó el motor del Mercedes deteniéndose a la puerta de la casa de su abuela. ¡Justo y media! Por supuesto, Darien no hubiera estado dispuesto a desperdiciar un solo minuto de su tiempo, a menos que fuera absolutamente imprescindible.

Para cuando Darien llegó hasta la puerta, ella ya la había abierto, quedándose de pie ante él con la maleta en una mano y las llaves en la otra.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó él mirando la maleta, de escasa calidad.

—Mi maleta—contestó ella orgullosa.

—Dámela.

—Puedo llevarla yo sola—contestó ella molesta.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, pero...

—¿Pero qué?, ¿pero los griegos no permiten que sus mujeres lleven su propio equipaje ni que sean independientes de ellos de ninguna forma?

Darien apretó los labios, y Serena comprendió que su comentario no le había gustado. Por alguna perversa razón sentía la necesidad de desafiarlo, aunque en parte, también, se sentía sobrecogida y atemorizada por el brillo airado de sus ojos.

—Me temo que, en este caso, deberías echarle la culpa a mi educación inglesa más que a mi herencia griega. El colegio público inglés al que mi padre, inglés también, se empeñó en que asistiera, creía firmemente que sus alumnos debían aprender lo que hoy se consideran normas de educación pasadas de moda. Una advertencia: mi abuelo también se inclina por esos modales pasados de moda. Él jamás comprendería tu insistencia en seguir actitudes políticamente correctas, y mientras estés en la isla...

—Tendré que hacer lo que tú me digas—terminó Serena la frase por él.

Si aquello era una muestra de lo que le esperaba, no estaba muy segura de poder sobrevivir. Pero, al menos, algo positivo se derivaría de aquella hostilidad mutua: nadie se sorprendería de que, al final, rompieran su «compromiso».

—Nuestro vuelo sale de Heathrow mañana a las nueve de la mañana, así que tendremos que salir pronto del apartamento—informó Darien en cuanto estuvieron en el coche.

—¿El apartamento?—repitió Serena.

—Sí, tengo un apartamento en Londres, pasaremos allí la noche. Esta tarde vamos de compras.

—¿De compras...?

—Sí, de compras. Necesitas un anillo de compromiso, y...—Darien la miró de arriba abajo y luego hizo un gesto de desprecio. Serena se sintió tentada de gritarle que detuviera el coche de inmediato. Deseaba poder decirle que no tenía intención de seguir accediendo a sus planes, pero era imposible—. Necesitarás ropa más adecuada

—Si te refieres a ropa informal, la llevo en la maleta.

—No, no me refiero a ropa informal—afirmó Darien serio—. Yo soy un hombre rico, Serena, no hace falta que te lo diga. El informe que ha hecho sobre mí tu departamento de investigación, antes de la compra, debió ser lo suficientemente claro. Mi abuelo es multimillonario, y mi madre y mi hermana están acostumbradas a comprárselo todo en las mejores tiendas, aunque ni son compradoras compulsivas ni son víctimas de la dependencia de la moda. Así que tú, naturalmente, como novia mía...

Serena no le dejó terminar. Respiró hondo, malhumorada, y dijo:

—Si crees que voy a dejarte comprarme ropa...

—¿Y por qué no?—preguntó Darien en un tono de voz suave, haciéndose de nuevo con el control de la situación—. Después de todo, estabas dispuesta a venderme tu cuerpo. A mí o a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a pagarlo.

—¡No, eso no es verdad!—negó Serena.

—Muy bien—bromeó Darien—, bien interpretado, pero puedes reservarte los efectos especiales para mi familia. Yo sé exactamente qué eres... ¿recuerdas? Piensa en esa ropa como si fuera un premio por tu trabajo—sonrió burlón—. No obstante, dicho esto, tengo que advertirte de que quiero examinar todo lo que compres. Quiero que, como novia mía, des una imagen de elegancia y de buen gusto.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo?—preguntó Serena furiosa—, ¿que si me dejas sola puede que elija ropa más propia de una...?

Serena se interrumpió, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que estaba pensando. Darien, para su sorpresa, en lugar de hacerlo por ella, contestó:

—Es evidente que no estás acostumbrada a comprar ropa cara, y no estoy dispuesto, de ninguna manera, a que te dejes llevar por un estúpido sentido del ahorro, completamente innecesario, que podría echar por tierra todos mis planes. No quiero que compres la ropa de una modesta asalariada, sino la ropa que llevaría la novia de un hombre rico—alegó Darien directo.

Por primera vez Serena no supo qué contestar, pero en su fuero interno sentía vergüenza e ira. Era imposible detener a Darien, lo sabía, pero tenía la intención de contar cada penique para devolvérselo uno a uno, aunque tuviera que despedirse de todos sus ahorros.

—¿Más objeciones?—inquirió Darien con amabilidad—. Bien, porque te aseguro, Serena, que estoy decidido a llevar a cabo mis planes, aunque tenga que vestirte y desvestirte yo mismo, personalmente, para conseguirlo. Y no te confundas, cuando lleguemos a Aphrodite parecerás mi novia.

Media hora más tarde, mientras recorrían la autopista a toda velocidad, Serena cayó en la cuenta de que, con tanto discutir sobre cómo debía vestirse, había olvidado algo mucho más importante: negociar con Darien cómo iban a pasar la noche.

¿Pero había acaso algo que temer? No desde luego, el hecho de que Darien pretendiera hacer ciertos avances sexuales sobre ella. Después de todo, le había dejado perfectamente claro lo que pensaba sobre su moral.

Serena era demasiado orgullosa como para confesar que le producía aprensión compartir con él la intimidad de un apartamento. En la isla, sin embargo, todo sería diferente. Estarían con su familia y con los sirvientes que, según Darien, cuidaban de la majestuosa mansión. No, era mejor no decir nada, no exponerse a sus burlas y a su desprecio.

Setsuna daba golpecitos impacientes sobre el asfalto con el caro zapato de diseño mientras esperaba a que el chófer metiera las maletas en la limusina alquilada. Se había puesto en marcha en el mismo instante de enterarse de que Darien estaba a punto de llevar a su novia a Aphrodite para conocer oficialmente a la familia. Por suerte, un compromiso no era exactamente lo mismo que una boda, y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cuanto pudiera para evitar que ese compromiso, en concreto, llegara a su fin.

Conocía las razones por las que lo hacía Darien, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, él era griego hasta la médula, por mucho que insistiera siempre en que por sus venas corría sangre inglesa. Y, como griego que era, como hombre, en definitiva, necesitaba sentirse en pleno dominio de su propia vida.

El hecho de que gritara a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de otra mujer era, sencillamente, su modo de demostrar que poseía ese dominio, ese control. Era su modo de negarse a ceder ante su abuelo, de demostrarle que no estaba dispuesto a acceder a una unión tan querida para él. Y para ella.

La limusina arrancó, y Setsuna dio la dirección de un lujoso bloque de apartamentos con vistas al río. Ella no tenía casa en Londres, prefería la vida social de Nueva York o las tiendas de París.

Darien quizá pensara que había logrado desanimarla anunciando ese compromiso con una inglesita de sangre fría y poco sex appeal, pero Setsuna estaba dispuesta a acabar con esas relaciones cuanto antes, a demostrarle dónde estaban sus verdaderos intereses. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo iba a poder resistírsele? Ella poseía todo aquello lo que él podía desear en una mujer, y él, desde luego, tenía todo lo que ella deseaba en un hombre.

Era una lástima que Darien hubiera logrado evitar que ella pujara más alto por la cadena de hoteles recientemente adquirida. Para ella, poseer esa cadena no significaba en realidad nada, pero podía llegar a ser un excelente anzuelo con que cazarlo a él, ya que en tanto lo valoraba. ¿Por qué quería comprarlo? Eso Setsuna era incapaz de comprenderlo. Lo cierto era que, en muchos sentidos, Setsuna no alcanzaba a comprender a Darien, pero esa era una de las razones por las que le resultaba tan atractivo. Setsuna siempre se había empeñado en tener aquello que estaba fuera de su alcance.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que deseaba a Darien había sido cuando él tenía quince años y ella estaba a punto de casarse. Setsuna sonrió solo de recordarlo. Con quince años, aunque todavía un niño, Darien era tan alto como un hombre, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y un rostro increíblemente bien parecido. Solo de mirarlo se había derretido.

Setsuna había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano para seducirlo, pero él había logrado resistírsele y, después, en el plazo de un mes, aún a sabiendas de que seguía deseándolo, ella se había casado con otro.

Con veintidós años no se podía decir que fuera una novia joven, según los cánones griegos. Por eso había perseguido insistentemente a su futuro marido. Él era diez años mayor que ella, e inmensamente rico. Juntos habían jugado al perro y al gato durante un año hasta que, por fin, él había recapitulado. Setsuna jamás habría cedido tras una lucha tan larga y ardua, ni siquiera a causa de su pasión por Darien que, al fin y al cabo, era solo un niño.

Pero entonces el azar, el destino había intervenido. Su marido murió repentinamente y ella se quedó viuda. Era una viuda muy rica, rica y muy sedienta de sexo. Y, por fin, Darien se había convertido en un hombre. ¡Y qué hombre!

Lo único que los separaba era el orgullo de Darien. Tenía que ser eso. ¿Qué otras razones podía tener él para resistirse a sus encantos?

La limusina se detuvo frente al bloque de apartamentos y Setsuna se miró al espejo del Rolls. La operación de cirugía estética que se había hecho el año pasado para alisarse la piel y deshacerse de la grasa sobrante bien valía el precio que había pagado. Podía pasar perfectamente por una mujer de treinta años.

Llevaba el pelo moreno cortado a la última moda en la mejor de las peluquerías, el cutis brillante e hidratado con los productos más caros, el maquillaje perfecto e inmaculado, destacando sus ojos negros, y las uñas de los pies y manos brillantes con laca de uñas rojo oscuro. Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios. No, era imposible que una simple chica de oficina, una muchachita de la que, oficialmente, se había enamorado durante las negociaciones para la compra de la cadena de hoteles, pudiera competir con ella. La expresión de los ojos de Setsuna se hizo más severa. Esa chica, quien quiera que fuese, comprendería pronto el error que había cometido tratando de reclamar al hombre que ella deseaba. Un tremendo error.

Setsuna salió de la limusina dejando tras ella el rastro del perfume que ordenaba preparar en París única y exclusivamente para ella, un perfume denso, pesado, con un aura sexy a musgo. Sus hijas, ya adolescentes, lo detestaban, le rogaban constantemente que cambiara de perfume, pero Setsuna no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Aquella fragancia era como su firma, la esencia de sí misma como mujer. La aburrida novia inglesa de Darien, indudablemente, llevaría insípida agua de lavanda.

—Dejaré aquí el coche—dijo Darien deteniendo el Mercedes en el aparcamiento de un carísimo centro comercial, justo en el centro de la ciudad.

Serena abrió los ojos incrédula al ver el precio a que se cobraba la hora de aparcamiento. Ella jamás habría soñado pagar tanto dinero por aparcar, pero los ricos, según parecía, eran diferentes.

Hasta qué punto eran diferentes, eso lo comprendió Serena a lo largo de aquella tarde, mientras Darien la arrastraba de tienda en tienda, a cual más lujosa. En cada una de ellas la presencia de Darien producía en los empleados el tipo de comportamiento reverente que Serena había imaginado. Admiración por parte de las mujeres, especulación sobre su reacción ante los distintos trajes que iban sacando para su inspección... Su inspección, no la de ella, comprendió Serena con creciente resentimiento y frustración.

—Yo no soy una niña ni una muñeca—explotó por fin Serena al salir de una de las tiendas, tras negarse a probarse un traje de pantalón beis que, según la vendedora, era perfecto para ella.

—¿No? Pues desde luego estás haciendo una imitación perfecta—replicó Darien—. Ese traje era...

—¡Ese traje costaba más de mil libras!—lo interrumpió Serena—. ¡Es imposible que pueda pagar jamás ese precio por un traje… ni siquiera por mi traje de novia!—Darien se echó a reír—. ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido?

—Tú—contestó él—. Mi querida Serena, ¿tienes idea del tipo de vestido de novia que te van a dar por menos de mil libras?

—No, ni idea—admitió Serena—, pero lo que sí sé es que jamás me sentiré cómoda llevando una ropa que cuesta lo mismo que alimentar a todo un país, aunque sea pequeño. Además, llevar un vestido de novia caro no es garantía de que el matrimonio vaya a tener éxito.

—Ahórrate las lecciones de moralidad—la interrumpió Darien enfadado—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez cuánta gente se quedaría sin trabajo si todo el mundo fuera por ahí con sacos en lugar de trajes y vestidos, como a ti te gusta?

—Eso no es justo—se defendió Serena—. No sé por qué insistes tanto en ir de compras, yo no necesito ropa. Ya te lo he dicho. Y, desde luego, no hace ninguna falta que vayas por ahí alardeando de tu dinero para impresionarme.

—No, ni a ti ni a nadie—la interrumpió Darien—. Soy un hombre de negocios, Serena. Yo no voy por ahí alardeando de mi dinero ante nadie, por ninguna razón, y menos aún ante una mujer a la que podría comprar por la mitad del precio de ese traje que has rechazado. ¡Oh no, de eso nada!—añadió en tono de advertencia, con voz de seda, alargando una mano para agarrar la de ella, que Serena había levantado automáticamente.

Darien la agarraba por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que Serena vio cómo los dedos se le ponían completamente blancos, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para decirle que le estaba haciendo daño. También tenía demasiado orgullo como para admitir que se había dejado llevar momentáneamente por la ira, y solo cuando comenzó a tambalearse, atónita y pálida de dolor, se dio cuenta Darien de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La soltó y juró en voz baja, y luego comenzó a hacerle un masaje en la muñeca con la intención de restablecer el flujo de sangre.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que te estaba haciendo daño? ¡Tienes los huesos más frágiles que los de un pájaro!

Pero ni aún entonces, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella para darle masajes, se ablandó Serena lo suficiente como para pedirle compasión y clemencia.

—No quería echar a perder el momento, parecías tan divertido. Es evidente que disfrutas haciéndome daño.

Serena se puso tensa al escuchar el «oooh» que Darien profirió mientras la soltaba. Y más tensa aún cuando vio el brillo decidido de sus ojos al decir:

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, te estás comportando como una niña. Primero una ramera, y ahora una niña. De ahora en adelante, solo quiero que interpretes un papel, Serena, y sabes muy bien a cuál me refiero. Te lo advierto, si haces o dices algo que provoque las sospechas de mi familia, que les haga pensar en lo más mínimo que no estamos enamorados, te lo haré pagar bien caro. ¿Me comprendes?

—Sí, te comprendo.

—Te estoy hablando muy en serio—volvió a advertir Darien—. Y te aseguro que no solo no podrás trabajar en la cadena de empresas Shields. Si me fallas, Serena, me ocuparé personalmente de que no puedas trabajar en ningún sitio. Un contable en el que no se puede confiar, que ha sido despedido por sospechas de robo, no es precisamente el empleado más solicitado.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!—exclamó Serena con voz débil, pálida, consciente de que era capaz de hacerlo.

Lo odiaba... lo odiaba de verdad. Cuando, al arrastrarla a la siguiente tienda, Serena vio la mirada lasciva de la dependienta hacia él, no pudo por menos de comprender que Darien recibía con una cálida bienvenida aquella mirada. ¡Más que cálida!

Darien no decidió, por fin, que Serena tenía el vestuario que necesitaba hasta última hora de la tarde. En la última tienda, la vendedora le procuró a Serena una ropa que ella solo había visto en las revistas. Serena había rechazado todo lo que ella iba sacando, pero en cada ocasión, excepto en una, Darien había impuesto su criterio. La única vez en que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo fue cuando la dependienta sacó un bikini que, según ella, era perfecto para Serena. La escasez de tela que debía cubrir sus vergüenzas la hizo abrir los ojos atónita. Y más aún el precio.

—¡Pero con eso no voy a poder nadar!—había protestado Serena.

—¿Nadar con este bikini?—había repetido la dependienta, perpleja—. ¡Dios mío, claro que no! Este bikini no es para nadar. Mira, este es el pareo a juego. ¿A que es divino?

—No, ese no es el tipo de vestimenta que deseo que lleve mi novia—las había interrumpido Darien, añadiendo después, por si Serena no lo había interpretado bien: —Serena tiene un cuerpo lo suficientemente llamativo como para no necesitar adornarlo con un bikini propio de una chica de alterne.

La dependienta, muy diplomática, no había insistido. Sencillamente había vuelto con un surtido de bañadores. Serena había elegido el más barato, pero tuvo que conformarse cuando Darien añadió el pareo correspondiente.

Mientras Darien pagaba la cuenta y lo arreglaba todo para que le mandaran los paquetes a su apartamento, Serena disfrutó de un café que le ofrecieron en la misma tienda. Quizá fuera por el hecho de que no había comido nada en todo el día, pero lo cierto era que se sentía desfallecer, tenía mucha ansiedad. De ningún modo se debía esa sensación a que Darien y ella fueran a pasar la noche en el mismo apartamento, era imposible. ¿O no?

—Hay un restaurante excelente junto al apartamento—le informó Darien una vez en el coche, conduciendo—. Pediré que suban la cena...

—No—protestó Serena de inmediato—, prefiero salir fuera.

—Pues no creo que sea una buena idea—contestó él sencillamente—. Una mujer sola, sobre todo una mujer como tú, atrae la atención de mucha gente y, además, pareces cansada. Yo tengo que salir, y no tengo ni idea de cuándo volveré.

Darien iba a salir. Serena sintió que la noticia la relajaba. Estaba cansada de tanta compra, de calcular las sumas de dinero que le debía a Darien. Era mucho más de lo que hubiera querido. Tanto, que solo de pensarlo se ponía enferma.

Serena siguió a Darien por el aparcamiento hasta el vestíbulo del bloque de viviendas. Hacía falta una llave especial para poner en marcha el ascensor, que subió tan suavemente que ella no se dio ni cuenta.

—Por aquí—dijo Darien tocándole el brazo y guiándola hacia una de las puertas.

Darien llevaba su maleta, que dejó en el suelo mientras abría la puerta, obligando a Serena a pasar delante.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Lo primero que sorprendió a Serena del apartamento no fueron los cuadros de arte moderno colgados de las paredes del vestíbulo, sino el olor: un olor a musgo denso, pesado, que le taponó la nariz y la exasperó. No había duda de que Darien era igualmente consciente de ese olor. Él se detuvo un instante y levantó la cabeza como una pantera oliendo el aire.

—¡Demonios... demonios y más demonios!—lo escuchó musitar Serena entre dientes.

Inmediatamente después, para su asombro, Darien abrió la puerta acristalada que daba al salón y la agarró. Le clavó los dedos en los brazos y le susurró, en tono de advertencia, mientras sus ojos, negros como el azabache, brillaban fijos y autoritarios sobre los de ella:

—¡Por fin solos! Cómo te lo has pasado hoy tomándome el pelo, querida mía. Pero ahora te tengo para mí solo, y voy a darte el castigo que te mereces...

El suave tono de la voz de Darien, tanto como sus palabras, se derramaron sobre ella anulando toda lógica. Serena se agarró a él con un fuerte shock. Entonces su boca se posó sobre la de ella silenciando sus protestas, amoldándola a sus labios, dándoles forma, mimándola, seduciéndola con una habilidad que arruinó todas sus defensas con la misma eficacia que una bomba atómica.

Serena susurró incoherentemente su nombre tratando de decirle que dejara de hacer eso y le diera una explicación, pero sus labios, todos sus sentidos, poco acostumbrados a aquella estimulación tan sensual, negaban todo razonamiento, toda cautela, todo pensamiento que su cerebro quisiera imponer. Al principio se había quedado helada del shock, pero pronto comenzó a derretirse al calor de la pasión, ante la habilidad voraz que demostraba Darien, y sus labios se ablandaron y temblaron en una respuesta desinhibida imprevista.

Serena, inconsciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a estrecharse contra él poniéndose de puntillas para colgarse con ardor de su cuello y sentir el placer de sus besos. Sus manos, sobre los brazos de él, acariciaron el duro músculo mientras el corazón se le aceleraba ante la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y si podía oler aquel perfume femenino a musgo, también podía oler la fragancia de Darien. Podía sentir su calor... su pasión... su virilidad... Algo muy dentro de ella, algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía, respondía a él igual que sus labios respondían a los besos... Serena respondía relajándose en sus brazos por completo, urgiéndolo con su cuerpo a estrecharla con más fuerza, a dejarla sentir el resto de su masculinidad.

Mareada, Serena abrió los ojos que había cerrado al primer contacto de los labios de Darien, estremeciéndose al ver el brillo de sensualidad de su mirada, fija en ella. Aquello era como montar sobre una vertiginosa montaña rusa que volara por encima de la tierra y en la que pudiera sentir el peligro pero, al mismo tiempo, supiera que estaba a salvo.

—Haces el amor como una inocente... como una virgen...—dijo Darien con voz ronca mientras el brillo de sus ojos se intensificaba, como si aquello le resultara muy satisfactorio.

Serena, impotente, se lo quedó mirando. El corazón le latía frenético y sentía como si tuviera el cuerpo dolorido, vacío, como si necesitara que él la tocara, que su mano le recorriera con lentitud toda la piel para llegar por fin a aquel lugar, tan poco familiar, en donde había comenzado el vacío, de modo que pudiera acallarlo y saciarla. Pero, por alguna razón, el hecho de pensar en ello solo sirvió para intensificar ese vacío salvaje, primitivo, que finalmente la hizo gemir y balancearse hacia él.

—Te ha gustado... tú me deseas...

Serena pudo escuchar y sentir la necesidad y el deseo en la voz de él, notó su excitación. Se presionó contra él pero, inmediatamente, se quedó helada al oír una voz de mujer que, autoritaria y seca, exigió:

—Darien, ¿es que no vas a presentarnos?

De pronto, Serena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Al tratar de separarse, desesperada por ocultar su confusión, Darien la agarró forzándola a quedarse donde estaba, forzándola incluso a acercarse más a su cuerpo de modo que se inclinara sobre él como si... como si...

Serena se estremeció al sentir el poder de la musculosa pierna de Darien entre las suyas. Su rostro ardió de vergüenza al captar la connotación sexual de aquella postura. Según parecía, la mujer que estaba con ellos no se daba cuenta. Contuvo el aliento. Por fin, Darien le permitió girar la cabeza y mirar en esa dirección.

Era alta y morena, e iba inmaculadamente vestida y pintada, pero a pesar de su piel aceitunada, de la riqueza de sus labios y uñas pintados con tonos encendidos, Serena sintió que era una mujer fría.

—Setsuna, ¿cómo has entrado aquí?—exigió saber Darien.

—Tengo una llave, ¿es que lo has olvidado?

La mirada directa que Setsuna dirigió a Darien y el modo en que se las arregló para excluir a Serena de la conversación y del campo de visión le hizo recordar a Serena la imagen mental que tenía de ella. Aquella era la viuda triste y vulnerable que se veía presionada para casarse por segunda vez.

Jamás nadie hubiera podido presionar a una mujer como aquella para que hiciera nada... y en cuanto a lo de ser una viuda triste... Serena solo veía en sus ojos una emoción y, desde luego, nada tenía que ver con la tristeza.

Serena reprimió la repugnancia que le producía la mirada lasciva de Setsuna hacia Darien. Jamás había imaginado, jamás había visto a ninguna mujer dirigir una mirada así, tan sexual y descarada, a un hombre. Por fin comprendía por qué Darien se veía forzado a inventarse una farsa para protegerse, pero lo que no comprendía era cómo se las había arreglado para resistirse a ella.

Aquella mujer era sensual, rotundamente atractiva, y era evidente que deseaba a Darien. Y, sin duda alguna, esa era la fantasía de cualquier hombre: una mujer cuyo apetito sexual por él jamás pudiera saciarse. Serena, en su ingenuidad, suponía que solo una mujer podría desear distanciarse ante la frialdad intrínseca de Setsuna, ante la falta real de emociones bajo tanto maquillaje.

Era evidente que Darien la había besado porque había intuido la presencia de Setsuna en el apartamento y, en cuanto la tuvo cerca, comprendió cómo lo había sabido. El olor del perfume era tan inconfundible como poco atractivo.

—¿Es que no vas a decirme lo feliz que te sientes de volver a verme?—volvió a preguntar Setsuna acercándose aún más a Darien—. Tu abuelo está muy disgustado con tu compromiso. Tú sabes muy bien cuáles son sus deseos—añadió significativamente, antes de volverse hacia Serena y decir, con desprecio: —¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! No pretendía herir tus sentimientos, pero supongo que Darien te ha advertido de lo difícil que va a ser que te acepte la familia, sobre todo el abuelo...

—Setsuna—dijo Darien en tono de advertencia, mientras Serena, en silencio, comprendía cómo hubiera debido sentirse de estar verdaderamente comprometida con él.

—¡Pero si es cierto!—continuó Setsuna sin el menor arrepentimiento, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquel movimiento desvió la vista de Serena hacia sus pechos. Iban sueltos, desnudos bajo la camisa de algodón. Y tenía los pezones muy erguidos. Serena apartó la vista rápidamente, sin atreverse a mirar a Darien. Era imposible que un hombre hiciera caso omiso de aquellos pechos, que exigían plena atención... absoluta concentración... total rendición. Y no era que, los pechos de Serena no fueran firmes o estuvieran mal formados, pero sus pezones no tenían esa exagerada vistosidad o, de haberla tenido, ella jamás se habría atrevido a mostrarlos de ese modo.

Quizá Setsuna hacía aquella demostración sexual solo para Darien... quizá quisiera recordarle ciertos instantes de intimidad... Después de todo, tenía una llave del apartamento, y era evidente que deseaba demostrarle a Serena que entre ellos había habido una relación íntima.

Setsuna se inclinó de pronto sobre Darien como si quisiera confirmar lo que Serena estaba pensando. Puso una mano sobre el rostro de Darien y, de algún modo, se interpuso entre los dos. Luego, con voz sedosa y provocativa, añadió:

—¿Es que no vas a besarme? Siempre me besas, estoy segura de que tu novia comprenderá que entre las familias griegas... la lealtad es algo muy, muy importante.

—Lo que Serena comprende es que la amo y que quiero que sea mi mujer para siempre—afirmó Darien cortante, dando un paso atrás y llevándose a Serena consigo.

Luego estrechó a Serena con ambos brazos y la obligó a inclinar el rostro sobre su hombro en un gesto protector.

—¡Qué dulce!—exclamó Setsuna lanzándole a Serena una mirada helada, para volverse inmediatamente hacia Darien y añadir: —Detesto tener que manchar vuestra inmaculada felicidad, Darien, pero tu abuelo está realmente descontento contigo. Ha estado contándome lo preocupado que está por la forma en que has llevado la compra de esos hoteles. Yo comprendo, por supuesto, lo importante que es para ti estrenarte en los negocios con buen pie, demostrar lo que vales, por así decirlo, pero la adquisición de esa cadena hotelera ha sido una temeridad, igual que la idea de mantener en sus puestos a toda la plantilla. Jamás conseguirás beneficios con esa política—continuó Setsuna burlándose con ternura—. Debo decir, sin embargo, que, tras haber echado un vistazo a la situación financiera del grupo, me alegro de haberme retirado y de no haber pujado más alto. Aunque, por supuesto, podía permitirme el lujo, perfectamente, de perder esos millones. ¡Qué lástima, Darien, que no aceptaras mi oferta de dirigir la flota de embarcaciones de transporte! Te habría resultado mucho más satisfactorio que ser el chico de los recados de tu abuelo.

Serena se puso nerviosa al escuchar aquel insulto, pero Darien permaneció inmutable. Si era ella, sin embargo, la que hacía la más mínima observación irónica o negativa, él se ponía hecho una furia.

—Como tú ya sabes, Setsuna—respondió Darien casi con buen humor—, fue decisión de mi abuelo comprar la cadena de hoteles ingleses. Yo solo la apoyé. Y, en cuanto a los futuros beneficios... Mis estudios confirman que hay mercado para una cadena de hoteles de lujo en Gran Bretaña, sobre todo si se ofrece un servicio y un chef de primera clase, que es exactamente lo que pienso hacer.

Setsuna lo miraba sorprendida. Él continuó:

—Y, en cuanto a las consecuencias de mantener a los antiguos empleados, Serena es contable, y estoy seguro de que podrá confirmarte algo que, como mujer de negocios que eres, sabes muy bien: que, a la larga, sale más rentable mantener a los empleos que pagar los despidos. Naturalmente, entre jubilaciones pendientes y otras mermas, habrá una drástica reducción de empleados en los próximos años y, de ser necesario, aquellos que deseen continuar con la empresa tendrán la oportunidad de colocarse en otro puesto y reciclarse. Solo con los clubes de ocio que pensamos abrir en cada uno de esos hoteles podemos reabsorber a los empleados innecesarios. Por cierto, Serena y yo nos vamos mañana a Atenas. Hoy hemos tenido un día agotador, así que, si nos excusas, esta noche queremos que sea algo especial para los dos—Serena se puso tensa, pero Darien la sujetó aún con más vigor—. Sí, una noche muy especial. Y eso me recuerda...—Darien se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una cajita de terciopelo—... he mandado reducir esto. Creo que por fin te estará bien—después, guardando de nuevo la cajita, murmuró: —Luego tendremos tiempo...

Entonces comenzó a sonar un teléfono en el salón.

Darien la soltó y fue a contestar, dejando a Serena con Setsuna.

—No durará mucho—comentó Setsuna con lengua de víbora, mientras pasaba por delante de ella para dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Darien no se casará contigo. Él y yo estamos destinados el uno para el otro. Y él lo sabe. No lucha contra el destino más que por orgullo. Sería mejor que lo abandonaras ahora, porque te prometo que yo no voy a ceder.

Setsuna hablaba en serio, Serena estaba segura de ello. Por primera vez sintió simpatía por Darien. ¿Simpatía por un hombre que la maltrataba, por un hombre que la había juzgado tan mal como él? Debía estar loca, reflexionó.

Serena observó cómo facturaban las maletas nuevas con su caro vestuario mientras otro empleado de las líneas aéreas inspeccionaba sus pasaportes. Llevaba en el dedo el anillo con un diamante que Darien le había dado la noche anterior.

—Es increíble lo bien hechos que están los diamantes falsos hoy en día, ¿verdad?—había comentado ella nerviosamente, cuando Darien se lo dio, tratando de demostrarle cuán poco le gustaba llevar un anillo que no le hubiera regalado un hombre por amor.

—¿Tú crees?—había respondido Darien despectivo—. La verdad, yo no lo sé.

Aquel comentario la había alertado.

—Pero es que... no será auténtico, ¿verdad?—la expresión de Darien había bastado—. ¡Es auténtico!

—Setsuna habría descubierto que es falso al primer vistazo—había alegado él sin darle importancia, al ver las protestas de Serena a hacerse responsable de una joya tan cara.

—Pues si es capaz de distinguir un diamante falso con tanta facilidad, seguro que también puede descubrir a una novia falsa.

—Setsuna es sagaz con los hechos materiales, no con las emociones—había sido la respuesta de Darien.

Los hechos materiales, reflexionaba Serena en el aeropuerto, recordando aquella breve conversación. Como el beso que le había dado Darien la noche anterior, sabiendo que Setsuna sería testigo. Él no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto, pero Serena sabía que había acertado al imaginar cuáles habían sido sus motivos porque, nada más colgar el teléfono, había encendido el aire acondicionado instalado en el apartamento diciendo:

—Aquí hace falta aire puro.

Más tarde, cuando Darien se hubo marchado aquella noche tras ordenar que le subieran la cena, Serena se había ido a la cama. Sola.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Aphrodite?—preguntó Serena mientras embarcaban a bordo del avión.

—Bueno, en esta ocasión vamos a tardar algo más de lo normal—contestó Darien mientras la azafata les indicaba cuáles eran sus asientos. En primera clase, por supuesto. Serena jamás había viajado en primera, jamás había disfrutado de nada que pudiera hacerla sentirse como en su casa en medio de tanto lujo—. Me temo que, cuando lleguemos a Atenas, te dejaré sola un par de horas antes de seguir de viaje. Anoche, quien llamaba por teléfono era mi abuelo. Quiere verme.

—¿Pero es que no va a estar en la isla?

—No, aún no. Tiene que hacerse chequeos regulares debido al estado de su corazón; es solo una medida de precaución, gracias a Dios, así que se quedará en Atenas un día o dos.

—Setsuna me dijo que no creía que nuestra relación fuera a durar. Está convencida de que vosotros dos estáis destinados a estar juntos—comentó Serena.

—Solo está tratando de intimidarte—respondió Darien.

De pronto, de un modo por completo impulsivo, Serena volvió a revivir la simpatía que había sentido hacia Darien la noche anterior y permitió que ese sentimiento se antepusiera a los suyos. Se volvió hacia él y dijo:

—Estoy segura de que si hablaras con tu abuelo, si le explicaras lo que sientes, él comprendería y aceptaría que no te casaras con una mujer a la que... con la que no quieres casarte...

—Mi abuelo es más terco que una mula y, por desgracia, es bastante más vulnerable de lo que se cree... de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría imaginar. Su corazón...—Darien suspiró—... En este momento su salud es estable, pero es importante que... que todos nosotros... consigamos que no se ponga nervioso. Si le dijera que no quiero casarme con Setsuna y no le mostrara al mismo tiempo una novia para sustituirla, se pondría verdaderamente colérico. No se trata solo de que casándome con Setsuna vayan a unirse las fortunas de ambas ramas de la familia, para mi abuelo la descendencia es algo fundamental. Mi hermana mayor tiene dos hijas, y Setsuna otras dos, pero mi abuelo se desespera al verme soltero y sin hijos varones... soy su descendiente varón más directo...

—Pero aunque te casaras con Setsuna, eso no garantiza que vayas a tener hijos... y menos aún que vayan a ser varones—replicó Serena. Luego, viendo el brillo burlón de sus ojos y su sonrisa tierna, añadió: —¿De qué te ríes?

—Serena, para ser una mujer con tanta experiencia, eres muy, muy ingenua. Jamás debes sugerirle a un hombre, y mucho menos a un griego, que quizá no sea capaz de concebir hijos varones.

Serena sintió que el avión se elevaba por los aires justo en ese instante y se aferró a los brazos del asiento. Luego, al sentir la mano de Darien sobre la suya, se puso tensa.

—¿Te da miedo a volar?—preguntó él divertido—. No tengas miedo, es la forma de transporte más segura.

—Lo sé—respondió Serena—. Es solo que... bueno, es que volar es algo... poco natural, y si...

—Si Dios hubiera querido que el hombre volara, le habría dado alas—terminó Darien por ella.—Bueno, eso ya lo probó Ícaro.

—Sí, siempre me pareció muy triste su historia—comentó Serena—. Sobre todo para su pobre padre.

—Mmm...—convino Darien, preguntando después: —¿Es que has estudiado mitología griega?

—Bueno, no la he estudiado, pero a mi abuela le gustaba leerme historias de un libro que teníamos de mitología griega, y a mí siempre me pareció fascinante... aunque casi siempre me echara a llorar.

De pronto, Serena se interrumpió al darse cuenta de dos cosas: la primera que estaban por fin volando, y la segunda que... que le gustaba sentir el calor de la mano de Darien en la suya. Aquello fue suficiente para sonrojarla. De inmediato Serena apartó la mano, y justo entonces llegó la azafata para ofrecerles champán.

—¡Champán!—exclamó Serena abriendo mucho los ojos y dando un sorbo de la copa que Darien le ofrecía.

Tenía que ser el champán lo que la hacía sentirse tan relajada, tan... tan serena. Cuando el comandante anunció que estaban llegando a tierra Serena se sorprendió de lo corto que se le había hecho el viaje y de lo mucho que había disfrutado de la conversación de Darien. Y más aún le sorprendió descubrir lo fácil que era deslizar la mano entre las de él, sentir la seguridad que él le proporcionaba mientras el avión aterrizaba golpeando el asfalto con las ruedas.

—Mientras voy a hablar con mi abuelo, tú puedes hacer dos cosas: o bien le pido al chófer que te lleve al apartamento que tengo en Atenas para que descanses, o bien le digo que organice un tour turístico para ti—ofreció Darien mientras recogía las maletas.

Darien llevaba un pantalón de color beige y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Ver los músculos tensos de sus brazos, por alguna indescriptible razón, la hizo estremecerse. Y más aún observar la mirada sugerente de una mujer que viajaba sola. Instintivamente Serena se acercó, posesivamente, a él.

¿Pero qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Tenía que ser todo a causa del champán... o del calor... o quizá de ambos. Sí, eso era, decidió enfebrecida, contenta de encontrar una explicación para un comportamiento tan poco frecuente en ella. Después de todo, no había ninguna razón para sentir esa necesidad de posesión hacia Darien. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, había llegado a odiarlo... a aborrecerlo... De hecho detestaba tener que fingir ser su novia. ¡Por supuesto! Era solo que...

Bueno, tras conocer a Setsuna, era lógico que sintiera cierta simpatía por Darien. Y las historias que le había contado en el avión habían sido fascinantes. Eran viejas leyendas griegas que él había oído contar a sus mayores, una mezcla de mito y cuento folklórico. Además, era magnífico no tener que cargar con las maletas. Por lo general, cuando viajaba, o bien iba con amigos o con su abuela, y...

—Serena...

De pronto Serena comprendió que Darien esperaba su respuesta.

—Ah, sí, prefiero ir de tour por la ciudad.

—Bueno, pero no tendrás mucho tiempo—advirtió Darien—. El piloto de nuestra avioneta ha debido de llenar ya el depósito de gasolina.

Darien le había explicado que volarían a la isla en una pequeña avioneta propiedad de su abuelo, pero lo que más había sorprendido a Serena era saber que él mismo sabía pilotarla.

—Por desgracia he tenido que dejarlo, no puedo dedicarle las horas de vuelo que serían necesarias para tener práctica. Además, mi compañía de seguros se mostró muy reacia a hacerme el seguro si pilotaba la avioneta—había explicado entonces Darien.

—Es por aquí—dijo él poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Serena observó de reojo el reflejo de ambos en una columna revestida con un enorme espejo. ¿Pero qué hacía, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Darien de esa manera? Como si... como si le gustara ir así, con él... como si le gustara jugar a ser la frágil mujer de aquel poderoso hombre. Inmediatamente Serena se apartó de él.

—A Setsuna le habría encantado verte hacer eso—dijo él con aspereza y desaprobación—. Se supone que estamos enamorados, Serena... ¿recuerdas?

—Setsuna no está aquí—se apresuró ella a contestar.

—No, gracias a Dios, pero no sabemos quién podría, casualmente, estar observándonos. Somos una pareja... muy enamorada, recién comprometida... y estás a punto de volar a mi casa para conocer a mi familia. ¿No crees que sería natural que...?

—¿Que estuviera nerviosa, preocupada por saber si tu familia pensará que soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?—lo interrumpió Serena enfadada y orgullosa—. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?, ¿agarrarme a ti con desesperación... temerosa del rechazo de tu familia... temerosa de perderte... solo porque...?

Serena se interrumpió al ver la mirada impaciente que Darien le dirigía.

—Iba a preguntarte si no te parece natural que, dadas las circunstancias, yo deseara abrazarte y, tú desearas hacer exactamente lo mismo. ¿No crees que, como amantes, lo natural es que queramos estar siempre en contacto físico el uno con el otro?—Darien hizo una pausa—. Y, en cuanto a lo que acabas de decir, tengo treinta y cinco años. Hace mucho tiempo que no necesito la aprobación de nadie para hacer o amar a quien me plazca.

—Pero tú no...—comenzó a decir Serena, interrumpiéndose al comprender lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Darien no necesitaba que ella le dijera que no la amaba.

—¿Yo no qué?—preguntó él.

Serena sacudió la cabeza negándose a responder.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir a ver la Acrópolis primero?—preguntó por última vez Darien antes de bajar de la limusina, tras darle instrucciones al chófer.

—Sí.

—Le he pedido a Spiros que se asegure de que llegas al aeropuerto a tiempo para el vuelo. El cuidará de ti. Lamento mucho tener que dejarte sola—se disculpó Darien abiertamente.

Serena suspiró emocionada. Luego giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse de la Acrópolis. Había conseguido convencer al chófer de que no le ocurriría nada si iba sola, y había disfrutado de esa soledad junto a unos de los monumentos más antiguos de Grecia. Por fin había llegado la hora de marcharse. Podía ver la limusina pero, por desgracia, el chófer había desaparecido.

En realidad, junto a su vehículo, había un hombre, pero era muy mayor, de pelo cano. Serena frunció el ceño. En anciano parecía preocupado, se tocaba el pecho como si le doliera. Observó la calle y comprobó que estaba vacía. Estaban solo el anciano y ella. Inmediatamente se acercó a él con cierta ansiedad.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?—le preguntó preocupada—. No tiene buen aspecto.

Para su alivio, el anciano le contestó en inglés:

—No es nada... el calor... un ligero dolor. He caminado quizá más de lo que debía...

Serena seguía ansiosa. Hacía mucho calor. Aquel anciano no tenía buen aspecto, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. El chófer seguía sin aparecer, y no tenía ni idea de cuánto podría costarle llegar al aeropuerto.

—Sí, hace mucho calor—contestó con amabilidad, tratando de no herir su orgullo—. Es agotador caminar con este calor, pero tengo un coche... y chófer... ¿Quiere usted que lo lleve a alguna parte?—ofreció mirando a un lado y otro de la calle, buscando al chófer.

—¿Tiene usted coche?, ¿es este?—preguntó el hombre haciendo un gesto hacia la limusina.

—Bueno, no es mío exactamente, es de... alguien a quien conozco. ¿Vive usted muy lejos?

El anciano sonrió y dejó de tocarse el pecho. De pronto pareció recobrar la salud, y su respiración se hizo más regular.

—Es usted muy amable—sonrió—, pero yo también tengo un coche. Con chófer—añadió sonriendo aún más, hasta el punto de que Serena tuvo la sensación de que se reía de ella—. Eres una buena chica, preocupándote así por la salud de un viejo.

Había un coche aparcado bastante más abajo, en la misma calle, observó entonces Serena.

—¿Es ese su coche?, ¿quiere que vaya a avisarlo?

—No, puedo caminar—se negó el anciano de inmediato.

Serena se acercó a él sin darle oportunidad a rehusar su ayuda.

—Quizá me permita usted que lo acompañe...

—Quizá—respondió el anciano clavando la mirada en ella, que Serena sostuvo sin parpadear, y recapitulando al fin.

Llegar hasta el coche del final de la calle fue más largo de lo que Serena había esperado, sobre todo porque el anciano estaba más cansado de lo que parecía dispuesto a admitir. Al llegar, no obstante, Serena vio con alivio cómo el otro chófer salía a ayudarlos. El anciano había recuperado en parte su buen color.

—Muchas gracias, querida, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. No me gusta que vayas sola por las calles de Atenas, así que voy a ordenarle a Yannis que te acompañe a tu coche y se quede contigo hasta que aparezca tu chófer.

—No es necesario, de verdad—protestó Serena.

Sin embargo el anciano insistió. Una vez en camino, Serena se dirigió a él:

—No necesito que me acompañe, de verdad. Preferiría que se quedara con él; tenía muy mal aspecto cuando lo vi en la calle—luego, tras ver que su propio chófer salía del coche de Darien, añadió: —Lo ve, no hace falta que me acompañe más. Su jefe... ya sé que no es asunto mío pero... quizá debiera ir al médico.

—Sí, ya ha ido—aseguró Yannis.

**Quién será el viejito misterioso?, y que levante la mano quien quiere mandar a Setsuna a freir plátanos por resbalosa y a Darien por menso, jajaja**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Serena miró de reojo a Darien y después, por la ventanilla de la avioneta, contempló el azul del mar Egeo. Nada más encontrarse en el aeropuerto él se había mostrado tenso, preocupado, ni siquiera le había preguntado por su visita turística por la ciudad. Durante el vuelo a casa de su familia estaba cada vez más nervioso. Finalmente, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, ella le preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo malo? No pareces muy contento.

De inmediato Darien frunció el ceño. La miró severamente, y dijo:

—¿Es que estás practicando tu papel de novia dulce y devota? Si lo que quieres es una extra, puedes estar tranquila.

Ante aquella respuesta, Serena sintió de nuevo su inicial hostilidad hacia él.

—Yo no soy como tú, no lo hago todo por dinero. Solo quería saber si ha ido bien tu entrevista.

—¿Tú?, ¿preocupada por mí? Solo estás aquí por una razón, Serena, y los dos sabemos muy bien cuál es.

¿Qué esperaba Darien?, se preguntó Serena reprimiendo una respuesta insolente. Después de todo había sido él quien le había hecho chantaje, quien la utilizaba en su propio beneficio. Se había formado una mala opinión de ella, la había juzgado sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse, y, no obstante, seguía convencido de que él era superior, de que ocupaba un lugar más elevado que ella en la escala moral de valores. ¿Cómo diablos había podido sentir ninguna simpatía por un hombre así? Setsuna y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se dijo impulsivamente.

Sin embargo, reflexionando sobre ello, Serena se dio cuenta, inmediatamente, de que no era justa. Darien podía haber hecho y dicho cosas terribles, pero era un hombre con corazón... un hombre apasionado. Setsuna, en cambio, era fría como una roca. Sí, era un hombre muy apasionado, recapacitó recordando el beso y estremeciéndose... A pesar de haber sido un beso fingido, a pesar de haberlo hecho única y exclusivamente para que Setsuna lo viera, Darien la había hecho sentirse... unida a él a un nivel muy íntimo, personal. Tanto, de hecho, que incluso en ese momento, si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la imaginación, podía sentir la presión cálida de sus labios...

—Pues la verdad es que no, no me ha ido bien—continuó Darien. Serena abrió los ojos atónita ante aquella confesión—. Para empezar, ni siquiera he conseguido ver a mi abuelo. No ha aparecido. No tenía nada más que hacer o, al menos, nada importante, según creo, pero no se ha molestado siquiera en avisarme, y menos aún en darme una explicación. He estado esperándolo durante media hora. Sí se ha molestado, en cambio, en transmitirme un mensaje: dice que sigue sin estar contento conmigo.

—¿Por mi culpa... nuestra culpa?—preguntó Serena vacilante.

—Mi abuelo sabe que yo no puedo casarme en absoluto con una mujer a la que no quiero; él se casó por amor, igual que mis padres... aunque mi madre tuvo que amenazarlo con huir con mi padre para conseguir su aprobación. Cuando mi padre murió, mi abuelo admitió por fin que lo admiraba. Era topógrafo, y siempre mantuvo su independencia de mi abuelo.

—Debes echarlo mucho de menos—comentó Serena.

—Yo tenía quince años cuando murió, y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Además, a diferencia de ti, al menos tengo el consuelo de saber que me quería.

Al principio Serena creyó que el comentario de Darien había sido deliberado, que lo había hecho para herirla. De inmediato se puso tensa. Sin embargo después, cuando él tomó inesperadamente una de sus manos, comprendió que lo había malinterpretado.

—El amor que me dio mi abuela cubrió con creces la falta de amor de mis padres—aseguró ella con convicción.

La mano de Darien seguía sobre la suya... sobre sus dos manos. Al mirarlas, Serena volvió a sentir, en lo más hondo de su ser, el mismo estremecimiento que había sentido al principio. Sus dedos eran largos, morenos, sus uñas estaban bien arregladas, pero sin exageración. Aquellas eran las manos de un hombre, eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir por entero las suyas sin el menor esfuerzo. Aquel era el tipo de mano que transmitía seguridad a una mujer, el tipo de mano capaz de hacerla comprender que él podría cuidar de ella y de sus hijos. Darien era de esos hombres que sabrían procurar seguridad y bienestar a su mujer y a sus hijos, mantenerlos a salvo.

¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando?, se preguntó Serena nerviosa, agitándose en el asiento, tratando de recordar los motivos por los que estaba en ese momento sentada junto a él.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que si tu abuelo no aprueba nuestro compromiso...

Darien tardó tanto en contestar que Serena creyó por un momento que lo había molestado. Cuando, al final, lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que no era contra ella contra quien él dirigía su ira, sino contra Setsuna.

—Por desgracia, Setsuna reclama un derecho de familia que a mi abuelo le agrada, le satisface. El padre de Setsuna, que era el hermano mayor de mi abuelo, murió hace unos años, pero ella no está dispuesta a que nadie, y menos aún mi abuelo, interfiera en su imperio financiero. Se pasa la vida alabándolo, hasta nublarle el juicio. Mi madre dice que al final todo saldrá a la luz, por decirlo de algún modo, que mi abuelo acabará por darse cuenta de las maquinaciones de Setsuna.

—Pero Setsuna ha tenido que darse cuenta de que tú no quieres casarte con ella—alegó Serena, incapaz de comprender su actitud.

—Oh, claro que se da cuenta—convino Darien—, pero no está acostumbrada a que nadie le niegue nada de lo que desea, y ahora...

—Ahora te desea a ti—terminó Serena la frase por él.

—Sí, y por mucho que le diga que yo no la correspondo, tengo que pensar también en mi abuelo.

La avioneta comenzó a perder altura, y Darien se calló. Al ver a Serena mirar con aprensión por la ventana sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Es imposible que pretenda aterrizar en ese pedacito de tierra tan pequeño—comentó Serena con temor.

—Sí, pretende y puede hacerlo. Es mucho más seguro de lo que parece—aseguró Darien—. Mira—añadió señalando la villa familiar y sus alrededores, consiguiendo llamar su atención y haciéndola olvidar sus temores.

—¡Está todo tan verde!—exclamó Serena abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la forma perfectamente ovalada de la isla, sus verdes jardines, la blancura de sus playas y el precioso color turquesa del mar Egeo.

—Sí, la isla, tiene su propio suministro de agua, pero es insuficiente para mantener una cosecha, por eso está deshabitada—explicó Darien—. Como ves, está algo alejada de las otras islas, mar adentro en el Egeo.

—Es perfecta—comentó Serena—. Como una perla.

Darien se echó a reír. Sus ojos sonreían emocionados. Tanto, que Serena se ruborizó cuando él comentó:

—Eso exactamente era lo que solía decir mi abuela.

Serena gimió al sentir que la avioneta tomaba tierra, comprendiendo entonces que Darien había llamado su atención sobre otros temas deliberadamente, para evitar que sintiera miedo. Darien podía ser encantador, entretenido y accesible cuando quería. De haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, él podría haber tenido una opinión muy distinta de ella. Sin embargo era mejor olvidarlo, su situación era ya bastante insostenible sin necesidad, además, de dejar vagar la imaginación.

Darien la guió hacia la salida de la avioneta con una mirada un tanto dura. Sentía que había una gran contradicción entre su primera impresión de Serena y la opinión que se estaba formando paulatinamente de ella. Hubiera preferido, por su propia tranquilidad espiritual, no tener que rectificar esa opinión. La vulnerabilidad, la indefensión personal de Serena, y sus inútiles y orgullosos intentos por ocultarla, lo conmovían mucho más de lo que hubiera podido conmoverlo la frialdad de una mujer como Setsuna. Serena era una persona cálida, muy humana, muy femenina, y su carácter viril y protector reaccionaba ante ella de la manera más peligrosa que pudiera imaginarse.

Darien trató de no pensar en lo que había sentido al besarla. Al principio lo había hecho de un modo puramente instintivo, como una respuesta automática al ver que Setsuna estaba en el apartamento. Había reconocido el denso perfume de su prima de inmediato. No tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido la llave, pero sospechaba que se la había dado su abuelo. El beso que le había dado a Serena, que en principio solo había pretendido ahuyentar a Setsuna, había acabado por demostrarle algo contra lo que aún se seguía revolviendo: que deseaba a Serena. Y no quería desearla, no quería desear a Serena en absoluto. Y menos aún, sentir aquel deseo instintivo de protegerla.

En la ciudad de Atenas hacía mucho calor, pero en la isla el aire era suave y fresco, como una bendición. Serena ocultó su rostro al sol tapándose con la mano y miró insegura al trío de personas que los esperaban en tierra.

—Toma, cariño, te has olvidado de esto—dijo Darien tendiéndole unas gafas de sol. Aquello sorprendió a Serena, pero más aún le sorprendió la ternura de su brazo al rodearla y atraerla hacia sí mientras decía en un susurro: —Nuestro brillante sol griego es demasiado intenso para tus preciosos ojos celtas.

Serena tomó las gafas con dedos trémulos y vacilantes pero, al verla, Darien se las quitó de nuevo para ponérselas él, añadiendo:

—Cuando estábamos en Atenas, recordé que en Londres no habíamos comprado ningunas gafas, así que pensé que las necesitarías.

Lo había dicho en un susurro, inclinándose sobre ella mientras seguía estrechándola entre sus brazos. La imagen que debían estar ofreciendo a los demás debía ser de gran intimidad, reflexionó Serena. Sin duda esa era la razón por la que Darien lo hacía. Pues bien, ella también podía jugar a ese juego, pensó sin pararse a reflexionar sobre las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Serena deslizó una mano por su cuello y se giró hacia él para murmurar:

—Gracias, cariño, eres muy considerado.

Aquello sorprendió a Darien, comprendió Serena delirante de alegría. Lo veía en sus ojos. Pero también veía algo más, algo viril y peligroso, algo que la hizo estremecerse, soltarse y dar un paso atrás. Aunque, por supuesto, Darien no le permitió alejarse demasiado. En algún momento, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la había tomado de la mano negándose a dejarla marchar, atrayéndola hacia sí para llevarla ante el grupo de personas que los esperaban.

—Mamá, esta es Serena...—anunció Darien presentándola primero a la más mayor de las mujeres.

Serena escrutó a aquella mujer comprendiendo en ese instante que, de haber estado realmente enamorados, el encuentro habría sido crucial. Era el instante en el que se decidiría si ella y la madre de Darien podrían establecer un verdadero lazo de amistad. Aquella mujer era, físicamente hablando, muy parecida a Setsuna aunque, por supuesto, era mayor. Sin embargo, nada más mirarla a los ojos, la supuesta similitud desapareció. Los ojos de la madre de Darien eran cálidos, a diferencia de los de Setsuna. Era, además, una persona amable, dulce, casi tímida, intuyó Serena. El tipo de mujer que solo podía enamorarse de un hombre, y que jamás dejaría de lamentar su pérdida.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Chiba—comenzó a decir Serena.

La madre de Darien sacudió de inmediato la cabeza y contestó, poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros:

—Vas a ser mi nuera, Serena, así que dejémonos de formalidades. Me llamo Luna, pero puedes llamarme mamá, si lo prefieres, como hacen Dar y mis hijas. Es una chica encantadora, Dar.

—Eso es justamente lo que pienso yo—convino Darien con una sonrisa.

—Me refiero tanto a su forma de ser como a su aspecto—añadió Luna.

—Yo también—volvió a convenir Darien, igualmente emocionado.

Aquello sí que era ser una estrella de cine, reflexionó Serena. De no haber sabido lo que Darien opinaba realmente de ella, su mirada tierna, como de adoración, la habría... la habría convencido por completo... Un hombre como él jamás debía atreverse a mirar de ese modo a una mujer. Y menos aún a una mujer vulnerable, reflexionó indignada, olvidando que, para Darien, ella no lo era.

—Y esta es Hotaru, mi hermana—continuó Darien haciéndola girarse hacia la mujer más joven.

Hotaru era morena como su madre, pero tenía los ojos claros y una sonrisa tan afable que a Serena le gustó de inmediato.

—Aquí hace mucho calor. La pobre Serena debe estar derritiéndose—comentó Hotaru con simpatía.

—Podríais habernos esperado en casa—dijo Darien—. Habría bastado con que mandarais al chófer con el Land Rover.

—No, de ningún modo—negó Hotaru rotunda, mientras Luna se encogía de hombros. Luego, mirando con ansiedad a su madre, añadió: —Bueno, él tiene que saberlo...

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?—preguntó Darien.

—Que Setsuna está aquí—respondió su madre con una expresión de descontento—. Ha llegado hace un rato y...

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que dice que tu abuelo la ha invitado—continuó Luna.

—Y ya sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad, Darien?—la interrumpió Hotaru enfadada—. Significa que ha conseguido convencerlo de que debe estar aquí, de que este es su lugar. Y eso no es todo...

—¡Hot...!—comenzó a decir su madre, tratando de hacerla callar.

—Se ha traído a ese tipo, a ese tal Rubeus—continuó Hotaru negándose a obedecer—. Dice que ahora mismo está inmersa en un importantísimo negocio, y que como él es su contable, lo necesita. Pero vamos a ver, si ese negocio es tan importante, ¿cómo es que puede permitirse el lujo de venir aquí? ¡Dios, la detesto! Esta mañana no hacía más que hablar y hablar sobre lo preocupado que está el abuelo por los negocios, dice incluso que le ha pedido consejo a ella, porque el abuelo cree que tú...

—¡Hot!—exclamó Luna enojada, consiguiendo por fin que su hija se callara, aunque solo unos instantes

—Lo que no comprendo es cómo el abuelo puede estar tan engañado con ella—continuó Hotaru, incapaz de contenerse—. ¡Sus maquinaciones son tan evidentes! Solo trata de llegar hasta ti, Darien, de conseguir que te cases con ella.

—Siento mucho todo esto—se disculpó Luna ante Serena—. Sé que no puede resultarte agradable en absoluto. Tú aún no conoces a Setsuna, pero...

—Sí, la conoce—la interrumpió Darien explicando después la escena del apartamento—. No sé cómo consiguió la llave.

—Es una mujer terrible, ¿verdad?—preguntó Hot dirigiéndose a Serena—. Yo la llamo la viuda negra, la araña negra.

—¡Hot!—gritó Darien.

—Pues aún no lo sabes todo, Darien—continuó Hot mirando a su madre—. Setsuna ha insistido en quedarse con la habitación que mamá había preparado para Serena, la que está a continuación de la tuya...

—Te aseguro que traté de detenerla, Darien—la interrumpió Luna con tristeza—, pero ya sabes cómo es.

—Dijo que Serena podía quedarse con la habitación que hay al final del pasillo. Ya sabes, la que usamos solo cuando la casa está llena—explicó Hotaru—. ¡Ni siquiera tiene una cama decente!

—Tendrás que hablar tú con ella, Darien, hacerle comprender que no puede quedarse con esa habitación, que Serena la necesita—continuó su madre.

—No, no la necesita—la contradijo Darien rotundo, deslizando una mano segura por los hombros de Serena y haciéndola su prisionera. Darien la estrechaba con tal fuerza contra sí que Serena se vio obligada a ocultar el rostro en su pecho, mientras lo oía decir: —Serena compartirá la habitación conmigo... y la cama...

Aún sin ver la expresión de sus rostros, Serena sintió el shock que aquello causó en Luna y Hotaru. De pronto comprendía por qué Darien la estrechaba con esa fuerza: trataba de acallar sus protestas, de evitar que los demás notaran su pánico. Jamás se habría sentido preparada para algo así. Imposible. Sin embargo sus intentos por rechazarlo y negarse, por asomar la cabeza, solo consiguieron acercarla aún más a él.

La respuesta de Darien ante los repetidos intentos de Serena por soltarse y llamar su atención no hicieron sino empeorar aún más la situación, porque cuando él inclinó la cabeza, ansioso por escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, los labios de Serena rozaron inadvertidamente su cuello y su barbilla.

Una sensación líquida, como de derretimiento, invadió a Serena de pronto hasta marearla. Debía ser a causa del calor, del shock. Decididamente, no podía deberse al hecho de sentir la piel de Darien en sus labios, ni al brillo peligroso de sus ojos, clavados sobre ella. Darien movió imperceptiblemente la mano que tenía sobre su cintura para posarla sobre la curva de sus pechos. Sus dedos se desplegaron sobre ellos haciéndola sentirse... sentirse...

—¡Serena va a compartir la habitación contigo!—exclamó Hot atónita, demostrando con ello el shock que todos, excepto Darien, debían sentir.

—Estamos comprometidos... pronto nos casaremos...—explicó Darien con sencillez, añadiendo con crudeza: —Serena es mía, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

—¡Sobre todo Rubeus!—exclamó Hot—. No sé cómo Setsuna lo soporta, ese hombre es una víbora, Serena. Frío y rastrero, con unos ojillos pequeños y unas manos pegajosas...

—Setsuna lo soporta porque es muy «creativo» como contable—informó Darien secamente.

—Quieres decir que no es honesto—tradujo Hot.

—Eso, a mí no me lo has oído decir—advirtió Darien, mientras los guiaba a todos hacia el Land Rover.

Mientras ellos charlaban, el chófer había ido metiendo las maletas en el coche. Darien sostuvo la puerta para Luna, su hermana y Serena, y luego ella lo escuchó preguntarle al empleado por su familia. Éste contestó orgulloso que su hijo estudiaba en la universidad, y Hot entonces comentó, dirigiéndose a Serena, a modo de explicación:

—El abuelo no se puso eufórico precisamente cuando se enteró de que Darien había destinado parte del dinero heredado de mi padre para pagar la educación de los hijos de los empleados.

—¡Hot, no eres justa con tu abuelo!—objetó su madre.

¿Darien había hecho eso?, se preguntó Serena negándose a admitir que estaba impresionada. No podía olvidar el asunto de la habitación. ¿Habría hablado en serio Darien al asegurar que la compartirían? No podía atreverse a... ¿o podía? Personalmente no le importaba lo más mínimo dónde tuviera qué dormir, aunque fuera la peor habitación de la casa. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que compartirla con él, claro.

—Hoy ha sido un día agotador para Serena y para mí, así que supongo que querrá descansar antes de la cena—dijo Darien mientras el Land Rover se detenía en un patio pavimentado con una fuente en el centro, cuya agua parecía cantar una dulce melodía.

—Me aseguraré de que no os molesten—respondió su madre—, pero quizá Serena quiera tomar algo ligero, un refresco...

—Yo me ocuparé de eso—dijo Darien tomándola del codo, guiándola por el pasillo y susurrando, en tono algo amenazador: —Por aquí, Serena...


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¡No puedo dormir aquí contigo!

Serena había seguido a Darien por los pasillos temblando, llena de confusión, y estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, logró contenerse hasta llegar al enorme dormitorio y cerrar la puerta. No estaba de humor para apreciar el lujo de la habitación. Giró sobre sus talones y se enfrentó directamente a él.

—¡Esto no forma parte del trato en absoluto!

—Según ese trato tú tienes que hacerte pasar por mi novia, y eso incluye hacer cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para convencer a mi familia—respondió Darien enojado.

—¡No voy a dormir contigo!—protestó Serena acalorada—. No voy a... no tengo...

Apenas se atrevía ni a mirar la enorme cama de matrimonio, el pánico la invadía. Había soportado muchas, muchas cosas. Estaba cansada y acalorada y, sobre todo, tenía mucho miedo.

—Voy a tomar una ducha, y te aconsejo que hagas tú lo mismo—respondió Darien con total naturalidad, sin darle importancia. Serena se volvió de espaldas—. Luego, cuando estemos más tranquilos, discutiremos con serenidad sobre este asunto.

¡Tomar una ducha! ¡Con él! Serena se le quedó mirando atónita, incrédula. ¿De verdad creía que iba a... que sería capaz de...?

—Puedes utilizar el baño primero, si quieres—añadió él, sereno.

¡Primero! Así que él no pretendía... Aquello la alivió un poco, pero no pudo contener su ira:

—¡No quiero utilizar el baño! ¡Lo que quiero es irme a mi casa! Mi casa, con mi baño y mi dormitorio. Lo que quiero es liberarme por fin de esta estúpida... de esta estúpida farsa... Lo que quiero es...—Serena tuvo que interrumpirse. Sus emociones parecían incontenibles—... ¿Cómo has podido dejar que tu madre y tu hermana piensen que... que nosotros...?—sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de terminar.

Pero Darien no tenía tantos problemas como ella para expresarlo con palabras:

—¿Que somos amantes? ¿Y qué otra cosa crees que pueden pensar? Yo soy un hombre, Serena, un hombre maduro, y se supone que tú y yo estamos comprometidos. Si lo estuviéramos de verdad, ¿crees por un minuto que yo no...?

—¿Que tú no qué? ¿Que no querrías probar la mercancía antes de comprarla?—sugirió Serena enojada —¡Oh, por supuesto, un hombre como tú probaría la mercancía primero para asegurarse de que...!

Serena se cohibió ante la mirada amarga de los ojos de Darien.

—Ese comentario es típico de una mujer como tú—respondió él seco—. Todo lo reduces a términos económicos. Bueno, pues déjame decirte que…

Pero Serena no lo dejó terminar. En lugar de ello insistió, en su defensa

—¡Pero si has sido tú quien ha dicho que...!

—Lo que yo he dicho—arremetió Darien inmediatamente—, o, más bien, lo que iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras, es que si de verdad te amara no podría contener mi deseo de demostrarte ese amor en un sentido físico, del modo más íntimo que quepa imaginar. No te dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra, no te dejaría apartarte jamás de mi lado. Y mucho menos aún por espacio de una noche entera.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Serena descubrió que se había echado a temblar. Aquellas palabras tocaban las cuerdas más sensibles de su ser, hacían vibrar en ella emociones que ni siquiera sospechaba pudieran existir. La hacían reaccionar muy dentro de ella, despertando un deseo muy femenino, obligándola a derramar unas lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía quisiera derramar. De pronto, al comprenderlo, el pánico la embargó. Su sentido común parecía haber desaparecido, el corazón le latía precipitadamente en el pecho.

Abrió la boca para decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que quería volver a casa a pesar de todos sus chantajes, que no estaba preparada para soportar aquella situación ni un segundo más, pero, de improviso, se dio cuenta de que el pánico que sentía no era por él, sino por sí misma. Sí, era de sí misma de quien tenía miedo, de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, de lo que estaba comenzando a pensar, a imaginar y a fantasear. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentir todo eso hacia él. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentirse atraída hacia él. Darien no era su tipo, en absoluto. Detestaba a los hombres que trataban a las mujeres como él le había tratado, que la juzgaban como lo hacía él. Sin embargo, aquellos razonamientos no lograron hacerla olvidar lo que había sentido, lo que había experimentado al escuchar a Darien describir cómo se comportaría con la mujer a la que amara.

—No puedo...—comenzó a decir, interrumpiéndose al ver que Darien levantaba una mano para hacerla callar.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Serena se calló y esperó, con la boca seca, mientras él iba a abrir. Después observó a un sirviente entrar con las maletas. No era el chófer del Land Rover, sino un hombre bajito, con el que Darien comenzó a charlar, en griego, sonriendo de buen humor. Por último, el sirviente la miró y le dio a Darien unos golpecitos en la espalda, en tono amistoso.

—¿Qué te ha estado diciendo?—exigió saber Serena con curiosidad, una vez que el sirviente se hubo ido.

—Stavros me ha estado diciendo que ya era hora de que tuviera mujer, que no pierda el tiempo, que me decida y que forme una familia. Me voy a la ducha.

Serena se ruborizó hasta la punta de los cabellos. Era incapaz de mirar la cama. Estaba sudando y temblando a pesar del aire acondicionado... estaba desesperada por escapar.

Darien se giró y se dirigió hacia una de las tres puertas que había en el dormitorio. Serena se quedó mirando la puerta que daba al pasillo, pensando en huir y exigir que la avioneta la llevara inmediatamente de vuelta a Atenas. Pero, si lo hacía, perdería su puesto de trabajo, Darien se aseguraría de ello. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla olvidar la situación en la que se encontraba. Odiaba a Darien por ponerla en esa situación... por obligarla a hacer cosas que no deseaba. Lo odiaba de verdad... ¿o no?

Incapaz de contestarse a sí misma con sinceridad, Serena contempló la vista desde la puerta doble acristalada. La habitación daba a un enorme patio interior cerrado en el que había una piscina y una bañera de hidromasaje. Pequeños oasis de plantas daban frescura al pavimento a la luz brillante del sol. Había tumbonas con sombrillas dispuestas para tomar el sol. Aquello parecía un paraíso exclusivo, un lugar dedicado al ocio que Serena solo podía mirar con envidia, sabiendo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, en ese instante solo quería estar en su casa.

Darien no podía pretender que compartieran el dormitorio, y mucho menos la cama. Jamás lo haría… No podía... era tan...

—El baño está libre.

Serena se quedó helada. Había permanecido tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Darien, de pie, justo detrás de ella. Podía incluso oler su fragancia a gel de ducha.

—Voy a pedirte algo ligero de comer, no cenaremos hasta muy tarde. Deberías hacerme caso y descansar un rato. En Grecia se cena tarde, y se acuesta uno más tarde aún.

—Pero yo pensaba que íbamos a tener habitaciones separadas—insistió Serena incapaz de contenerse—. Jamás habría accedido a venir contigo de haber sabido que... ¡No, no te atrevas a tocarme!—protestó al sentir que se acercaba, que alargaba una mano hacia ella.

No podría soportar que la tocara, no podría soportar que él...

Exasperada, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo. Sin embargo, Darien consiguió llegar antes que ella y bloquearle el paso agarrándola por los brazos.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?, ¿de qué diablos finges tener miedo? ¿De esto, una mujer como tú?

Serena gimió y se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies al sentir los brazos de Darien haciéndola prisionera, al sentir su boca tomando posesión de la de ella. Él iba en albornoz, pero al luchar para liberarse Serena sintió que tocaba su cálida piel desnuda. Cálido, húmedo, duro, su pecho estaba cubierto de vello. Agitó las manos contra su torso, anonadada ante aquel inesperado contacto, buscando un lugar al que asirse para rechazarlo, pero sin encontrarlo.

Darien la besaba con una pasión voraz que la hacía sentirse débil. La sangre se le subía a la cabeza, era incapaz de contener tanta viril y furiosa sensualidad.

—Deja ya de comportarte como una novicia, como una inocente—lo escuchó Serena decir por un segundo, contra su boca.

Darien la forzaba a abrir la boca con su lengua, la retenía prisionera obligándola a sentir el calor de sus piernas abiertas mientras daba un paso y la ponía contra la puerta. Serena se tensó al sentir las manos de Darien sobre sus pechos, al sentir sus dedos pulgares acariciar los pezones y excitarlos, derramando sobre ella un irresistible deseo.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Darien caliente, excitado. A pesar de su enojo, Serena sentía un penetrante y femenino deseo, una curiosidad y una excitación que... sentía el peligroso deseo de permitir que su cuerpo experimentara aquellas sensaciones, de ir más allá...

Sin saber lo que hacía, Serena abrió la boca vacilante, permitiéndole penetrar en ella, devolviéndole tímidamente el beso y dejando, más tímidamente aún, que su lengua se derritiera seducida por la de él.

—Darien, ¿estás ahí? Soy yo, Setsuna... necesito hablar contigo.

Serena se quedó helada al escuchar la voz de Setsuna al otro lado de la puerta. Darien, sin embargo, no mostró signo alguno de sorpresa, confusión o vergüenza. Retuvo a Serena entre sus brazos impidiéndola soltarse, y abrió.

—Ahora no, Setsuna. Estamos ocupados, como puedes ver.

—¡Ella está contigo!—soltó Setsuna enfadada, lanzándole a Serena una mirada venenosa—. ¿Por

qué no está en su habitación?

—Está en su habitación—replicó Darien con frialdad—. Mi habitación es su habitación, mi cama es su cama... mi cuerpo es...

—¡Tu abuelo no permitirá jamás que te cases con ella!—exclamó Setsuna.

Pero Darien cerró la puerta sin escuchar una palabra más, haciendo caso omiso de sus insistentes llamadas.

—¡Darien, suéltame!—exigió Serena.

No se atrevía a hacer nada: ni a mirarlo, ni a pensar en la forma en la que había respondido. Lo había alentado.

Darien la observó con desprecio.

—Está bien, Serena, ya basta. Ya sé que te pedí que te comportaras como una tierna y fiel novia, pero eso no significa que tengas que fingir ante mí. No hace falta que te comportes como una virgen inocente que jamás ha...—de improviso Darien se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño y reflexionando sobre una sospecha que, sin querer, había surgido en él en ese instante, al contemplar a Serena pálida y avergonzada.

Él la había soltado, pero a pesar de todo Serena seguía pálida, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Unos segundos antes, nada más abrazarla y besarla, nada más tocarla... había sentido como si... habría jurado que era él el primero en hacerla sentirse tan...

Darien consideró por un instante sus sospechas, pero enseguida las desechó con firmeza. Era imposible que Serena fuera tan inexperta, absolutamente imposible. Él se sentía lo suficientemente griego como para considerar que su virginidad, su pureza, eran un regalo para el hombre al que ella entregara su corazón pero, por otro lado, su educación inglesa se burlaba de esas ideas, deploraba esa forma de pensar.

¿Acaso una mujer podía esperar del hombre al que amara que se mantuviera puro hasta conocerla a ella? No. ¿Por qué, entonces, tenía que ser todo distinto en el caso inverso? Como hombre maduro que era, Darien aceptaba y respetaba el derecho de la mujer a vivir su sexualidad como quisiera, pero como pareja y como marido sabía demasiado bien que un aspecto muy profundo de su ser, su faceta más apasionada y posesiva, anhelaba ser el único amante de su compañera, ser el único en mostrarle los placeres de la carne. Y, en ese momento, la reacción de Serena ante sus besos lo hacía responder de un modo viril y primitivo, muy griego, que necesitaba reprimir.

—No voy a dormir en esta habitación contigo—insistió Serena—. No voy a...

Si aquello era una farsa, entonces Serena merecía un Óscar. Pero lo último que necesitaba era una novia aterrorizada, tenía que conseguir que se calmara, serenarlos a los dos.

—Ven conmigo—ordenó Darien tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia una de las puertas del dormitorio. Al abrirla, Serena vio que se trataba de un despacho con un equipo informático completo y moderno—. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que yo voy a dormir ahí?

—¿Ahí? Pero si es un despacho, no hay cama. —Puedo traer una de las tumbonas del patio—aseguró Darien impaciente.

—Hablas en serio...

Darien asintió preguntándose por qué cedía ante tan ridícula situación. Estaba seguro de que Serena no podía ser la ingenua, la inocente virgen que aparentaba.

—Pero, ¿no crees que los demás se darán cuenta de que te llevas una tumbona?—inquirió ella vacilante.

—No, mi habitación es la única que da a este patio con piscina. Es mi zona privada. La piscina principal, la que usa todo el mundo, está al otro lado de la casa.

Piscina privada. Serena no quería sentirse impresionada, pero era inevitable. Darien la miró impaciente y continuó:

—No estoy tratando de impresionarte, Serena. Jamás me ha gustado jactarme. Puede que mi abuelo sea multimillonario, pero yo no. No pongas esa cara, no soy un playboy que se pase la vida holgazaneando en la piscina. Simplemente me gusta nadar por las mañanas, temprano, mientras estoy aquí, en esta casa. Mis hermanas se quejaron de que las despertaba, por eso construimos esta piscina para mí. Nadar me ayuda a concentrarme, a despejar la mente, y además es un buen ejercicio.

Serena sabía muy bien de qué hablaba, ella sentía lo mismo, pero en esos casos caminaba. Cada vez que estaba preocupada por algo o tenía un problema, caminaba.

Darien la observaba preguntándose por qué se tomaba la molestia de darle tantas explicaciones. Los agitados latidos del corazón que había sentido en el pecho de Serena, al estrecharla, tenían que ser fingidos, no podían ser sinceros. Igual que sus enormes ojos de expresión atónita.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la vista. Era evidente que Darien hablaba en serio al decir que dormiría en el despacho, pero le seguía preocupando qué ocurriría durante el día... y más aún las emociones que había experimentado al besarla Darien.

Era incapaz de admitir, de confesarse que había deseado secretamente que la besara, jamás habría podido desear algo así sin ser consciente de ello. ¿Pero qué otra explicación podía haber para su respuesta?

—Bien, ahora que el tema está zanjado, tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Por qué no comes algo y descansas un rato?

—Tengo que deshacer el equipaje—contestó Serena.

—Lo hará una sirvienta, mientras descansas—dijo Darien sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa. Luego, al ver la expresión incrédula de ella, añadió: Trabajan para nosotros, Serena. Son sirvientes, y trabajan para ganarse el pan igual que tú y que yo.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No te he despertado, ¿verdad?—preguntó Hot en voz baja—. Pronto será la hora de la cena, y pensé que te gustaría tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarte—Serena se despertó por completo y trató de sentarse en la cama al reconocer a Hotaru, esbozando una sincera sonrisa de simpatía al escucharla continuar: —Por lo general no nos vestimos tanto, pero supongo que Setsuna querrá causar un fuerte impacto.

—¿Dónde está...?

—¿Darien? El abuelo llamó por teléfono para hablar con mamá, y luego quiso hablar también con él—explicó Hot—. Seguramente está aún al teléfono, y te advierto que no está de muy buen humor. Bueno, no es por ti, es por Setsuna. Se ha traído a su contable, y eso lo pone furioso. No puede soportarlo. Nadie lo soporta, pero Setsuna insiste en que el abuelo ha invitado a Rubeus personalmente.

Hot corrió a encender las luces del dormitorio para iluminar la oscuridad de la noche griega, y Serena sacó los pies de la cama. Se había quedado dormida vestida, y se sentía pegajosa y sucia. La idea de sentarse a la mesa con Darien y Setsuna no le resultaba muy tentadora, pero Hot tenía razón en una cosa: ella también debía causar impacto. Darien, sin duda, así lo esperaba. Además, con las maletas llenas de ropa nueva, no tenía excusa.

—María te ha deshecho la maleta—le informó Hot—. Yo la he ayudado. Me encanta ese vestido negro corto que te has traído. Es adorable. Tienes una ropa preciosa. Darien no hacía más que entrar a regañarme para que no hiciera tanto ruido y no te despertara. ¡Es tan protector contigo...! Mamá y yo estamos muy contentas de que te haya conocido—añadió en voz más baja, mirándola con una expresión de ternura que avergonzó a Serena—. Las dos lo queremos mucho, claro, por eso somos tan poco imparciales con todo lo que se refiere a él. Pero la verdad es que ya estábamos comenzando a temer que se diera por vencido con el asunto de Setsuna. Por el bien del abuelo, ya sabes... Las dos, mi madre y yo, sabemos que Darien jamás podría amar a Setsuna. Supongo que te ha contado lo que hizo ella cuando era aún un adolescente, ¿no?

Hot continuó hablando sin esperar siquiera a que Serena respondiera:

—En realidad se supone que yo no lo sé. Amy, mi hermana, me lo contó. Me hizo jurar que guardaría el secreto, pero supongo que no pasa nada porque hable contigo de ello, puesto que Darien ya te lo ha contado. En aquel entonces él tenía solo quince años, era casi un niño, y ella era mucho más mayor, estaba a punto de casarse. Ya sé que la diferencia de edad no habría significado gran cosa de ser los dos adultos, pero Darien no era un adulto. Aún iba al instituto, y ella... bueno, creo que Darien fue muy valiente y que su actitud fue intachable al negarse a meterse en la cama con ella. ¿Y sabes una cosa? También creo que aunque Setsuna dice que lo ama, en realidad lo único que quiere es castigarlo por haberla rechazado... bueno, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

¡Setsuna había tratado de seducir a Darien cuando él era un adolescente! Serena se esforzó por reprimir la repugnancia que le causaban aquellas revelaciones de Hot. Era cierto que la diferencia de edades, de unos siete años, no era exagerada, pero el hecho de que una mujer de más de veinte tratara de seducir a un chico de quince... ¿no era un abuso sexual? Un escalofrío recorrió a Serena solo de pensarlo.

¿Podría una mujer dispuesta a hacer algo así permitir que una falsa novia se interpusiera en su camino? Lo cierto era que Setsuna aún deseaba a Darien, lo deseaba fervientemente, fueran cuales fueran sus motivos.

Darien era un hombre tan viril que resultaba difícil imaginarlo en el papel de presa en lugar del de cazador. Si había un hombre en el mundo hecho expresamente para ser activo, arrogante y depredador, ese era Darien, en opinión de Serena. Setsuna, sin embargo, pretendía poner esa iniciativa en entredicho. Había algo extraño en la forma de ser de ella, a su parecer: cierta frialdad, cierta avidez casi obsesiva, que le impedían incluso considerarla como un miembro de su mismo sexo. Su tenacidad en casarse con Darien era formidable.

—Por supuesto, de no haber sido por el abuelo y por sus problemas de salud, no habríamos tenido ningún problema—continuó Hot—. Eso está claro. Al abuelo le gusta pensar que Darien depende económicamente de él, y solo por el hecho de que trabaja para él, pero...—Hot se interrumpió, y sacudió la cabeza—. Vas a llevar el vestido negro, ¿verdad? Me muero por verte con él. Tienes el tono de piel exacto que se necesita para llevarlo. Yo, en cambio, estoy fatal de negro. Y ya ves, apuesto a que Setsuna también irá de negro. ¡Oh!—exclamó al oír pasos en el pasillo—, ese debe ser Darien, y como me vea aquí me va a regañar, dirá que te estoy molestando.

Serena se puso tensa al ver a Darien entrar en la habitación y buscarla con la mirada.

—Hot—comenzó a decir en tono autoritario—, te he dicho que...

—Estaba despierta cuando ella entró—intervino Serena protegiéndola.

Hotaru le gustaba, de haber estado realmente enamorada de Darien, a punto de casarse con él, habría estado encantada de encontrar en Hot a una amiga y una aliada. Era una mujer terriblemente impulsiva.

Hot se lanzó en brazos de Darien sonriendo y abrazándolo con aires de victoria.

—¿Lo ves? Te equivocas, hermanito,—y no debes mostrarte tan autoritario y tan severo conmigo, porque entonces Serena no querrá casarse contigo. Ahora que la conozco estoy decidida a que sea mi cuñada. Estábamos discutiendo sobre lo que se va a poner para la cena. Ya le he advertido de que Setsuna se vestirá de mujer fatal.

—Pues si no te vas ahora mismo a tu habitación para que podamos arreglarnos, Setsuna va a ser la única que se vista para la cena—contestó Darien secamente.

Hot lo besó en la frente, lo soltó y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la puerta, haciendo una pausa antes de abrir para dirigirle una sonrisa a Serena y recordarle:

—¡Ponte el vestido negro!

—Lo siento—se disculpó Darien una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado—, le pedí que no te molestara.

—No me importa, me gusta Hot—respondió Serena con sinceridad.

—Mmm... me temo que a Hot le gusta a veces utilizar esa simpatía que causa en los demás en su propio beneficio. Es la hija menor, y por eso está acostumbrada a salirse con la suya—respondió Darien mirando su reloj y añadiendo: —Tienes media hora para vestirte.

Serena suspiró profundamente. Las revelaciones de Hot habían conseguido revivir la simpatía que había sentido inicialmente por Darien. Así era ella, era su carácter. Algo había cambiado en su interior sin saber cómo. Darien había pasado de ser su opresor, al que detestaba y temía, a ser una persona que merecía su ayuda y su respeto. Tenía un papel que, por fin, estaba decidida a interpretar, e iba a invertir en ello toda su energía.

—Media hora—repitió con frialdad—. En ese caso, creo que utilizaré el baño yo primero.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

—Entonces, Serena, ¿crees que podrás llegar a ser una buena esposa griega, si finalmente Darien y tú os casáis?

Serena escuchó el suspiro de indignación de Hot por la forma en que Setsuna le dirigía aquella pregunta, pero se negó a dejarse intimidar por ella. Nada más sentarse a la mesa resultó evidente el tenaz deseo de Setsuna de molestarla y ofenderla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Darien contestó a la pregunta en su lugar:

—No hay ningún «si» en este tema, Setsuna—afirmó implacable—. Serena se convertirá en mi esposa.

Ante aquella declaración, que la había dejado atónita, Serena no pudo evitar mirar a Darien. ¿Qué haría cuando se viera obligado a reconocer ante su prima que había roto su compromiso? Pero ese era su problema, no el de ella, pensó.

Sin embargo, algo extraño había ocurrido en su interior. Aquella noche, Darien había salido del despacho adjunto al dormitorio y había dicho, de pie, frente a ella, como pidiéndole una tregua:

—Dudo mucho de que cualquier hombre que te viera en este momento pudiera desear otra cosa que hacerte suya, Serena.

Serena no sentía ningún deseo de salir a actuar aquella noche, al contrario, pero desde ese instante se sentía una persona nueva. De pronto, se había convertido en la novia de Darien e, igual que cualquier otra mujer enamorada, se sentía orgullosa del hombre al que amaba. Se sentía femenina, protegida. La ansiedad que expresaban sus ojos no era por su culpa, sino por él. ¿Cómo se sentiría Darien cuando Setsuna le arrojara a la cara la respuesta que acababa de darle? ¿Cómo se habría sentido de joven, al darse cuenta exactamente de lo que Setsuna pretendía de él?

—¡Esposas, me encantan las esposas!—comentó Rubeus sonriendo maliciosamente, inclinándose sobre Serena y poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

Serena giró inmediatamente la cabeza para darle la espalda. Estaba plenamente de acuerdo con Hot en su opinión sobre el contable de Setsuna. Era un hombre alto, pero su pecho era tan ancho que resultaba recio. Llevaba el pelo rojizo engominado, y el traje blanco, sobre la camisa negra, no le favorecía, a juicio de Serena. Darien, por el contrario, estaba muy sexy, frío y relajado con sus traje de etiqueta y su camisa blanca. Si al principio le había parecido excesivo ponerse el vestido negro, siguiendo el consejo de Hot, en ese momento, tras ver el atuendo de Setsuna, comprendía que había sido un acierto.

Setsuna llevaba un vestido blanco totalmente ajustado al cuerpo, un vestido que no dejaba lugar para la imaginación.

—Lo han diseñado especialmente para mí—había comentado Setsuna dirigiéndose a Darien—. Está diseñado para llevarlo justo como a mí me gusta... bien pegadito. Eso me recuerda una cosa, Darien. Espero que hayas advertido a tu novia de que me gusta compartir contigo la piscina por las mañanas, no quiero que se asuste... Darien es igual que yo, le gusta nadar desnudo en la piscina—había añadido mirando a Serena.

Desnudo. Serena no había podido evitar mirar brevemente a Darien con una expresión de shock. Por fortuna, Setsuna la interpretó como una muestra de celos. Mientras ella trataba de asimilar el provocativo comentario, Darien respondió, con brusquedad:

—Solo recuerdo una ocasión en la que trataste de venir a bañarte conmigo por la mañana, Setsuna, pero también recuerdo que te advertí de que no me gusta que me interrumpan en ese momento.

—Oh, cariño, ¿es que temes que haya dicho algo que no quieras que oiga tu novia? ¡Pero Darien!—continuó alargando una mano para ponerla sobre el brazo de él—, ella tiene que comprender que un hombre tan atractivo como tú... tan viril como tú... ha debido tener muchas amantes antes de conocerla.

Aquel descaro le robó el aliento a Serena. Podía imaginar cómo se habría sentido de haber sido Darien verdaderamente su novio. Celosa, rabiosa, insegura. A ninguna mujer le gustaba que le recordaran algo así. Y menos con tanto descaro, como sugiriendo que ella había sido una de ellas.

Sin embargo, aparentemente, aquellas palabras no parecieron afectar a Darien. Sencillamente se apartó de Setsuna echándose hacia atrás y poniendo el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena. La agarraba con tal fuerza que tenía que sentirla temblar. Y aquellos estremecimientos aumentaron al notar que Darien le acariciaba el hombro ausente, sin darse cuenta.

—Serena sabe que ella es la única mujer a la que amaré siempre... la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Cuanto más observaba y escuchaba a Setsuna más se convencía Serena de que era cierto lo que había dicho Hot. Sus motivos para actuar de aquella manera no tenían nada que ver con el amor. A veces miraba a Darien como si lo odiara, como si quisiera destruirlo.

Rubeus, «Rube», como él mismo le había pedido que lo llamara, seguía tratando de llamar su atención, pero Serena fingía no darse cuenta. Le resultaba tan repulsivo que la mera idea de que le pusiera la mano encima le desagradaba. Sin embargo, la buena educación la obligaba a contestar con cortesía, por mucho que él se mostrara indiscreto y sus comentarios fueran intolerables. Por ejemplo le había asegurado que, de ser él el contable de Darien, le habría aconsejado obligarla a firmar un acuerdo prenupcial.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Darien lo había interrumpido asegurando que jamás le pediría a Serena que firmara nada.

—El dinero no es nada comparado con el amor—había dicho Darien implacable, con plena convicción.

Aquello había vuelto a robarle el aliento a Serena. Entonces él la había mirado, pero Serena había vuelto a recordar cómo se habían conocido y cuál era su opinión sobre ella y, de pronto, había sentido una amargura tal que había deseado decirle que se equivocaba.

Al menos, se reconfortó Serena, le gustaba a Hot y a su madre. Hot le había dicho que su hermana mayor se había mostrado encantada de saber que Darien estaba comprometido. Iría a la isla con su marido y sus hijos a finales de ese mismo mes.

—El marido de Amy es diplomático, y ahora están en Bruselas, pero está deseando conocerte—había asegurado Hot.

Experimentar el rechazo de la familia de Darien habría sido terrible. De pronto, Serena notó que el rostro le ardía. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Solo estaba interpretando un papel, el compromiso era una farsa, una ficción... una mentira para ayudar a Darien a escapar de las maquinaciones de Setsuna. Eso no debía olvidarlo, era Darien quien la había engañado, quien le había hecho chantaje.

Rubeus dijo entonces que deseaba enseñarle los jardines de la mansión. Serena sacudió automáticamente la cabeza. Su rostro ardía de rubor al ver cómo la observaba Darien, con una expresión de ira, como de advertencia. ¿Sería posible que la creyera dispuesta a aceptar la oferta de Rubeus?

—Serena ha tenido hoy un día muy largo, así que ya es hora de que os demos las buenas noches—lo escuchó decir levantándose de la silla bruscamente.

Serena miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Era evidente, por la expresión de todos, la interpretación que daban a las palabras de Darien. El acaloramiento y rubor de su rostro no hacía sino confirmar esas sospechas.

—Darien...—comenzó a decir mientras lo observaba acercarse a su silla para hacerla levantarse—, yo no...

—Pierdes el tiempo, Serena—rió Hot—, porque puede que tú no, pero mi hermano desde luego que sí. ¡Oh, hermanito mío, no me mires con esa cara!—dijo echándose a reír, tras lo cual añadió, pícaramente: —Apuesto a que mañana no vas a chapotear solo en la piscina...

—¡Hot!—protestó su madre ruborizada, mientras Setsuna le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Serena.

Serena se puso en pie de mala gana, pero después se quedó helada al ver a Rubeus. Se había puesto en pie él también, e insistía:

—Debo reclamar mi derecho, como amigo de la familia, a besar al nuevo miembro para darle las buenas noches.

Antes de que Serena pudiera rechazarlo, y antes incluso de que Rubeus llevara a cabo lo que pretendía, Darien se interpuso entre ellos dos, diciendo:

—Solo hay un hombre en esta familia al que bese mi novia...

—Si siguieras mi consejo, te mantendrías alejada de Rubeus. Tiene una pésima reputación con las mujeres. Su ex esposa lo acusó de mostrarse violento con ella y...

Serena, a punto de entrar en el baño, se dio la vuelta y mostró su indignación:

—No puedes estar sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo.

Darien cerró la puerta del dormitorio. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar que estaba interesada por un hombre como Rubeus? Aquello era un insulto que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Darien escueto—. Estás aquí por una única razón, Serena: interpretar el papel de mi novia. Comprendo que, siendo la mujer que eres, la tentación de hacer exactamente lo que sabes hacer mejor debe ser muy fuerte, pero deja que te advierta: no te atrevas. Si lo haces, de hecho...

¿Si se atrevía...? Jamás, antes morir que dejar que Rube se le acercara. Pensar que minutos antes, en el comedor, había sentido cierta simpatía hacia Darien, cierto deseo de protegerlo... La indignación y el orgullo la embargaban.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, encuentro a Rube tan repugnante como a ti—respondió amargamente.

—¿Te atreves a compararme con un reptil como ese? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mí así... a la cara?—preguntó Darien de tan mal humor como ella, alargando la mano y agarrándola del brazo. Los ojos de Darien brillaban llenos de ira, incapaces de contenerse—. Ese hombre es un animal, un verdadero animal. El año pasado, sin ir más lejos, estuvo a punto de ser acusado de criminal. No entiendo cómo Setsuna lo tolera, ya se lo he dicho.

—Quizá quiera ponerte celoso.

Aquel comentario, excesivamente valiente, estaba fuera de lugar. Serena se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho, nada más ver la ira que provocó en Darien.

—¿Que ella quiere ponerme celoso?, ¿no serás tú? Sí, ya vi el modo en que te miraba durante la cena... el modo en que te tocaba...

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo—protestó Serena.

Había algo que lo irritaba. Algo que alimentaba su ira y que ella no comprendía, pero que Darien encontraba intolerable.

—Así que dices que me encuentras repugnante—continuó Darien con los dientes apretados—. Quizá encuentres poco cortés, poco caballeroso que lo diga, pero no era repugnancia lo que vi en tus ojos hoy mismo, hace un rato. No era repugnancia lo que escuché en tu voz, lo que sentí en tu cuerpo... ¿O sí lo era? ¿Lo era?—exigió saber con dureza.

—No lo sé—contestó Serena echándose a temblar—, no lo recuerdo.

Aquella era la peor respuesta que le podía haber dado, reflexionó Serena unos segundos después, cuando Darien continuó, de inmediato:

—¿No lo recuerdas? Entonces, quizá, deba ayudarte a recordar...

Serena comenzó a protestar, pero sus palabras se desvanecieron. Y no porque Darien no quisiera escucharla, sino porque los labios de Serena se negaron a pronunciarlas.

—Entonces, Serena, ¿cuándo ha sido, exactamente, cuando me has encontrado repugnante?—exigió saber Darien mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, aprisionándola de tal modo que le era imposible escapar—. ¿Cuando he hecho esto...?—añadió posando los labios sobre los de ella, besándola y torturándola, despertando un torrente de sensaciones que ella hubiera preferido no experimentar—. ¿O cuando he hecho esto...?

Darien probó con la punta de la lengua los labios que ella mantenía desesperada y firmemente cerrados. Los acarició y dibujó sus curvas una y otra vez hasta que Serena escuchó sus propios gemidos impotentes y abrió los labios para él. Pero Darien no se conformó con eso, aquella victoria no era suficiente.

—¿Cómo, no respondes? Me pregunto por qué... ¿No será que es inútil que siga preguntándomelo? Estás acostumbrada a ofrecer tu cuerpo a los hombres, Serena, acostumbrada a sentir placer. Y ahora mismo deseas que yo te procure ese placer.

—¡No!—negó Serena con un gemido, tratando de girar la cara para liberarse de él.

—Sí—insistió él con crudeza—. Sí, admítelo, Serena... Me deseas... tu cuerpo desea al mío. Desea la satisfacción sexual a la que está acostumbrado... lo anhela con urgencia.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Serena al comprender lo que había de cierto en sus palabras. Deseaba a Darien, pero no tal y como él estaba sugiriendo. Lo deseaba como desea una mujer enamorada, comprendió trémula. Lo deseaba como amante, como esposo, no solo como compañero accidental de cama. Lo deseaba como se desea a la persona que te procura la satisfacción física de una necesidad, tal y como él, cruelmente, decía. ¿Pero cómo era posible que lo amara? Era imposible... pero era así.

Se había enamorado de él en el mismo momento en que lo vio, se confesó Serena desesperada. Al principio, debido a su lealtad hacia Lita, había tratado de negarlo diciéndose que él estaba fuera de su alcance, que no le estaba permitido sentir nada por él... igual que no le estaba permitido sentir nada en ese momento, aunque por otras razones. Lita había dejado de ser un obstáculo, pero Darien y su opinión sobre ella seguían interponiéndose como una barrera.

—¡Suéltame, Darien!—exigió Serena.

—No hasta que no admitas que tengo razón y que me deseas—se negó Darien—. ¿O es que lo que quieres es que te lo demuestre?

Serena se estremeció sintiendo el sofoco, el peligro que suponía aquella mezcla de miedo y excitación, a punto de desbordarse en su interior. Buscó vacilante la respuesta correcta a aquella pregunta, una respuesta sensata y sensible que pudiera calmarlo pero, de pronto, comprendió que estaba tardado demasiado, porque Darien continuó:

—Me estás presionando demasiado, Serena. Te deseo, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podría no haberlo advertido una mujer como tú? Lo notas en mi cuerpo, ¿no es verdad? Aquí...

Serena se apoyó impotente sobre él mientras trataba de asimilar el shock de sentir que Darien había colocado su mano exactamente sobre la dura y palpitante masculinidad. Tenía que encontrar la fuerza necesaria para apartarla, para decirle que no deseaba aquella intimidad a la que la estaba forzando... Pero sabía que era demasiado débil, que no había forma de detener su ansiedad por aprovechar aquella oportunidad para tocarlo, para explorarlo, para conocerlo...

Gimió mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo. El corazón de Darien latía tan salvajemente que podía sentirlo casi como si lo tuviera en el pecho. Aquella misma noche, un poco antes, mientras él acariciaba su hombro ausente como un amante acaricia a su amada, ella se había conmovido en silencio... y, sin embargo, aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Anhelaba estar con él, moría de deseo por él. Al cerrar los ojos pudo verlo tal y como Setsuna lo había descrito: desnudo y orgulloso, nadando. Serena volvió a gemir repetidamente, en voz alta, y entonces Darien tomó su boca exigente, apasionadamente. Las palabras que él pronunciaba jadeando contra ella se perdieron en la pasión que le arrancaba a Serena con su voluptuosidad.

Serena había abierto la boca bajo la presión de la de él, su lengua voraz buscaba derretirse sensualmente con aquellas caricias. La intensidad de sus propias sensaciones la debilitaban, le provocaban desmayos, se sentía mareada.

—Tú me deseas... me necesitas...

Escuchó, sin poder negarlo. Sus emociones, a punto de estallar por la intensidad de su respuesta hacia él, eran tan nuevas para Serena que apenas tenía defensa con la que oponerse. De pronto el resto del mundo había quedado relegado al olvido, era insignificante. Lo único que necesitaba... lo único que deseaba... todo lo que jamás desearía nunca estaba ahí, a su alcance.

Serena gimió y se estremeció al sentir las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo por encima del vestido. La tocaba agresivamente, con voracidad... excitado, peligrosamente masculino. Sentir la intimidad del cuerpo de Darien, nuevo para ella, le impedía seguir pensando, razonar con la debida frialdad. En aquel lugar nuevo del mundo que acababa de descubrir no había lugar para la lógica.

—Quiero verte... contemplarte mientras te hago el amor—decía Darien con voz grave—. Quiero que me veas... ¡Dios mío, ahora comprendo por qué todos esos hombres caen rendidos a tus pies! Tienes algo que... eres una hechicera, una... ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Darien al sentir que el cuerpo de Serena se ponía tenso, que lo rechazaba.

Serena se sintió incapaz de mirarlo. Aquellas palabras de desprecio lo habían echado todo a perder, habían arrasado el maravilloso mundo recién descubierto para devolverla a la cruda realidad. Se sentía enferma, aterrorizada ante su propio comportamiento, ante su estupidez.

—No, no, no quiero esto—protestó frenética, empujando a Darien.

—¿Qué diablos...?—la voz de Darien sonó enfadada, pero a pesar de ello la soltó—. Si se trata de algún juego...—comenzó a decir en tono de advertencia, para sacudir la cabeza después, incrédulo—. ¡Dios mío, debo de haber perdido la cabeza al considerar siquiera por un momento la posibilidad de...! Supongo que se debe a tantos años de celibato... jamás pensé que sería tan estúpido como para...—Darien se volvió y le dio la espalda—. Estás a salvo, no voy a tocarte. Es inconcebible que...—Darien se interrumpió, sacudió la cabeza y añadió: —Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Serena despertó en el dormitorio, a oscuras, sin comprender al principio muy bien por qué, pero después volvió a escuchar aquel ruido. Era el sonido rítmico de alguien que nadaba. Las puertas de cristal que daban al patio estaban abiertas de par en par. Serena giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la piscina y vio las discretas luces que la iluminaban.

Darien estaba nadando... Serena miró el reloj.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y Darien estaba nadando... incansablemente, haciendo largos. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama para observarlo. Al girar en el extremo opuesto de la piscina, Serena volvió a tumbarse, temerosa de que la viera.

Estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas, a excepción de una sola prenda interior. La única prenda que Darien parecía haber olvidado comprarle era, precisamente, un camisón. Aquel descubrimiento la había obligado a permanecer encerrada en el baño durante un cuarto de hora, torturándose y pensando en qué hacer hasta que, por fin, encontró el coraje para salir y correr a la cama envuelta en una toalla. En realidad no le habría hecho falta preocuparse tanto, porque Darien había permanecido en el despacho sin asomar la cabeza.

Serena comenzó a reflexionar. ¿Sería seguro nadar solo, de noche? ¿Qué ocurriría si...? Sintió miedo y, justo en ese instante, dejó de escuchar el ruido del agua. Se incorporó retirando las sábanas y observó atentamente. El agua estaba en calma... Darien no estaba.

¿Dónde...? Serena se aferró a las sábanas al verlo salir de la piscina... completamente desnudo. Trató de apartar la vista de él, pero fue inútil. Sus ojos se negaban a obedecer, permanecían fijos, con voraz pasión, sobre aquella belleza pagana masculina.

Cualquier mujer habría encontrado irresistible a Darien, reflexionó Serena mientras contemplaba su espalda y sus piernas caminando por las losetas. Le brillaba la piel, húmeda aún, y bajo ella los músculos se movían de forma tal que le provocaban una reacción desconcertante.

En su ingenuidad, Serena siempre había creído que sería lo mismo contemplar a una estatua que contemplar un cuerpo masculino desnudo al natural, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de su error. Quizá la diferencia estuviera en que amaba a Darien, quizá... Darien se volvió y ella gimió. Él parecía mirar exactamente en su dirección. ¿Podía verla? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que lo observaba? Permaneció inmóvil, rogando para que no la descubriera, pensando en que sería incapaz de soportar sus burlas si se acercaba en ese momento, si se atrevía a...

Serena consiguió controlar sus propios gemidos y suspiros llenos de deseo. Si Darien se acercaba a ella, si la tocaba, si la besaba... si la tomaba tal y como ella deseaba, aquello no sería amor, sino lujuria. ¿Era eso realmente lo que quería? No, claro que no. Deseaba que él la amara.

Darien se dio la vuelta. Su silueta se dibujó contra la luz. Serena contuvo el aliento, reprimió sus instintos femeninos y sus deseos. Él parecía... era... era perfecto, reflexionó susurrando esas palabras en voz baja mientras abría inmensamente los ojos contemplando aquella realidad masculina, infinitamente más tensa y poderosa de lo que, en su virginal inocencia, habría nunca imaginado.

Una vez más Darien miró hacia el dormitorio y Serena contuvo el aliento rogando... esperando... deseando... Al verlo agacharse para tomar el albornoz, Serena gimió. Luego él se cubrió y, en lugar de dirigirse hacia ella, se alejó. ¿A dónde iba?, ¿a su despacho?

Serena permaneció tumbada durante un largo rato después de marcharse él, temerosa de hacer ningún ruido, ningún movimiento, de dormir e incluso de pensar. La espera fue eterna. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo podía amar a un hombre que la trataba así? Un hombre que tenía una pésima opinión de ella y, no obstante, la había besado. ¿Cómo podía haberlo permitido? Serena cerró los ojos. No sabía qué responder. Solo sabía que sus sentimientos, su corazón y sus emociones, su más profundo ser gritaba en su interior: ¿cómo no iba a amarlo?

—¿Tomando un baño de sol? Jamás pensé que te vería holgazaneando por aquí—bromeó Hot dirigiéndose a su hermano, saliendo de la casa con un escaso bikini y sentándose sobre una de las tumbonas vacías, al lado de Serena.

—Serena ha pasado una mala noche. Necesita descansar, y no quiero que tome demasiado el sol, es muy fuerte—mintió Darien sin ruborizarse lo más mínimo.

—¡Oh, pobrecita!—la compadeció Hot escrutando su rostro pálido.

Serena calló. No podía confesar que no había dormido porque había estado fantaseando sobre el hombre que tenía tumbado a su lado. A la luz del día, se sentía incapaz de admitir la naturaleza de esas fantasías. Sabía que si pensaba en ello se ruborizaría. Por suerte, Darien achacaba la palidez y las ojeras al cansancio del viaje.

—Bueno, pues ya has mejorado la vida de mi hermano, Serena. Por lo general, cuando viene aquí, no conseguimos sacarlo de su despacho. ¿Cuándo dijo el abuelo que venía?.

—Debo decir que me sorprende que tu abuelo venga a la isla precisamente en este momento—contestó Setsuna en lugar de Darien, saliendo de la casa con su contable.

Serena se desanimó nada más verlos. Rubeus se había mostrado tan vergonzosamente directo en sus halagos hacia ella, tan, obviamente atraído sexualmente por ella, que escapar de él era un alivio. Hot frunció el ceño, pero Setsuna continuó:

—Ahora mismo no está muy contento contigo, Darien...

—Mi abuelo jamás está contento con nadie que opine de un modo diferente a él—respondió Darien con sequedad—. Tiene un temperamento muy apasionado pero, por suerte, también olvida pronto...

Darien había insistido en que Serena se tumbara bajo una sombrilla debido a la palidez de su piel. Al observar a Setsuna soltarse el pareo para descubrir bajo él un bikini aún más escaso que el de Hot, Serena sintió envidia de su piel morena.

—Qué incómoda debes estar tumbada a la sombra—comentó Setsuna, añadiendo con lengua de víbora: —Yo detestaría tener esa piel tan pálida. Parece siempre tan...

—Pues a mí la piel de Serena me recuerda al más puro alabastro—la interrumpió Darien.

—Alabastro... ¡qué frío!—exclamó Setsuna sonriendo y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Serena—. Estás frunciendo el ceño, pareces malhumorado, Darien. Conozco el mejor remedio para eso, deja que te ponga un poco de aceite solar, y después...

Serena apenas podía creerlo cuando se escuchó a sí misma decir, con firmeza:

—Yo te lo pondré, cariño—luego, volviéndose hacia Setsuna, añadió: —Es el privilegio de una novia.

Serena se puso en pie haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de Darien, que fruncía el ceño, y de sus propias manos, que temblaban. Tomó el frasco de aceite solar que Hot le ofrecía con una sonrisa de aprobación y se acercó a la tumbona de Darien.

Se echó cuidadosamente un poco de aceite en las manos y después, con más cuidado aún, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Darien asegurándose de que se interponía entre Setsuna y él, exhibiendo sus generosos pechos. Los cabellos le cayeron sobre el rostro al hacerlo, mientras comenzaba a esparcir el aceite por los hombros de Darien. Su piel estaba cálida, suave al contacto. Tan suave como le había parecido que sería la noche anterior. Serena hizo una pausa observando cómo le temblaban las manos. La noche anterior, recordó. No debía pensar en ello. Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Sus manos se movían con sensualidad sobre la piel de Darien. Acariciando, saboreando, haciéndole un masaje a los músculos tensos. Él estaba tumbado boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados, pero, de pronto, los abrió y dijo, bruscamente:

—Es suficiente. De todas formas pensaba bañarme.

Darien tardó aún unos cuantos segundos en levantarse y caminar hasta la piscina para lanzarse a ella de cabeza, limpiamente, y bucear todo un largo antes de volver a resurgir en la superficie para nadar.

Darien trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, trató de dejar la mente en blanco como siempre que se lanzaba a nadar. Era su forma favorita de relajarse o, al menos, lo había sido hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, en esos instantes sentía de todo, excepto paz. Incluso con los ojos abiertos podía recordar exactamente lo que había sentido mientras las manos de Serena acariciaban su piel. Suaves, tiernas... expertas.

Darien se tiró a la piscina y buceó tratando de controlar sus instintos. Dios, la deseaba, ardía en deseos de ella, moría de lascivia por ella. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie, jamás había anhelado a nadie con tanta intensidad, ni se había encontrado a sí mismo en aquella situación de completa indefensión física y emocional. Serena tenía que darse cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, una mujer de su experiencia... una mujer que andaba a la caza por los bares, de noche, en busca de un hombre. Por supuesto que se daba cuenta, y sin embargo...

Y sin embargo no podía dejar de comparar lo que sabía de ella con lo que veía, con la forma en que Serena reaccionaba cuando estaba en sus brazos, con su suavidad, con la dulzura de sus besos, con el deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos al cual seguía, indefectiblemente, una expresión de shock. Su reacción en la piscina, negándose a que Setsuna lo tocara, lo había sorprendido. Sorprendido y, al mismo tiempo, llenado de orgullo y de satisfacción al ver que ella mostraba un sentimiento de posesión hacia él. Pero, por supuesto, eso era imposible... ¿no? Serena estaba sencillamente actuando, desempeñando el papel que él mismo la forzaba a interpretar.

Darien frunció el ceño. El hecho de que él mismo hubiera utilizado mentalmente la palabra «forzar», lo que esa palabra implicaba, lo desagradó. Él jamás habría hecho algo así, era una forma de actuar absolutamente impropia de él. Forzar a alguien a hacer lo que fuera iba en contra de sus más fuertes convicciones. Sin embargo, había comenzado a temer no poder encontrar otra salida a su situación sin poner en peligro la salud de su abuelo. De todos modos eso no era sino una excusa, una mera explicación que no podía justificarlo, reflexionó descubriendo en ese mismo instante que, en realidad, lo único que había conseguido era cambiar un peligro por otro potencialmente mucho peor. Y si al final todo salía mal, la culpa sería solo suya.

¿Habría notado Serena la traicionera excitación de su cuerpo antes de que él se alejara para zambullirse en la piscina? Setsuna desde luego sí. Setsuna... Darien apretó los labios.

A los quince años, siendo aún un niño, había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo suficientemente maduro como para asumir el papel de su desaparecido padre, como para proteger y mantener a su madre y a sus hermanas. Pero en parte seguía siendo un niño y, a menudo, había acabado en su cama, llorando, confuso y enfadado, echando de menos a su padre, preguntándose furioso por qué lo había abandonado.

Aquel había sido el período más amargo de su vida: la pérdida de su padre, seguido inmediatamente por el intento de seducción de Setsuna. Dos sucesos que, unidos, lo habían lanzado bruscamente a una madurez para la que no se sentía preparado.

Pero el deseo de Setsuna hacia él no había estado en ningún momento revestido del atractivo de la seducción de la «señora Robinson» en su famosa película. Setsuna lo había perseguido durante semanas, desde el mismo momento de volver a casa del instituto para las vacaciones de verano. Darien jamás había imaginado que Setsuna pudiera estar haciendo otra cosa que jugar, a un misterioso y femenino juego incomprensible para él. Hasta el día en que la encontró en su habitación... desnuda.

Al tenderle ella el vibrador con el que se acariciaba, ordenándole que lo usara para provocarle placer, había hecho lo indecible por no salir huyendo de inmediato. Solo un niño salía huyendo, y él no deseaba seguir siendo un niño, deseaba ser un hombre... el hombre que su padre había deseado que fuera, el hombre que su madre y sus hermanas necesitaban.

—No creo que debas estar aquí, ¿no te parece?—había preguntado evitando mirarla—. Estás comprometida, vas a casarte.

Entonces Setsuna se había echado a reír. No había reído después, en cambio, cuando él abrió la puerta de la habitación y le dijo que se marchara, advirtiéndole de que, si no lo hacía, llamaría a un par de sirvientes para que la sacaran de allí. Setsuna se había marchado, pero no inmediatamente, no sin antes insistir en hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Tienes el cuerpo de un hombre—había dicho ella—, pero eres tan tonto que no sabes qué hacer con él. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te enseñe? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo—había respondido él con estoicismo y sinceridad.

No había sido el miedo, sino la ira y el desprecio lo que le habían impedido aprovechar la oportunidad que ella le ofrecía. Setsuna jamás pudo aceptar que él se le resistiera. Imposible. Pero sus sentimientos, si es que tenía alguno, eran problema suyo. Su abuelo, en cambio, era harina de otro costal. Darien difícilmente hubiera querido discutir con él, ni siquiera estando sano. Era cierto que se mostraba terco, difícil, pero Darien sospechaba que Setsuna, hasta cierto punto, tenía la culpa de ello.

Era irónico que, precisamente aquello a lo que había tratado de agarrarse como a su tabla de salvación, hubiera acabado causándole más problemas. Quizá fuera una muestra del código de valores de los tiempos que corrían, un código heredado directamente de la antigua mitología griega por la que Serena había expresado su admiración. Puede que Serena admirara la mitología griega pero, desde luego, no lo admiraba a él. Darien frunció el ceño. No quería seguir pensando en ello.

—¡Qué encantador y diminuto diamante llevas!—comentó Setsuna exasperada, levantándose de la tumbona para acercarse a Serena. Se habían quedado solas. El contable había entrado en la casa a hacer unas llamadas, y Hot había ido a ayudar a su madre, que preparaba la casa para su padre—. Un anillo no es garantía suficiente de matrimonio, lo sabes, ¿no? Creo que eres una chica lista, Serena. Darien es un hombre muy rico y con experiencia. Los hombres como él se cansan fácilmente. Eso tú debes saberlo. Sospecho que tienes muy pocas posibilidades de llegar al altar con él, y menos aún cuando llegue el abuelo. Él no quiere que Darien se case contigo. Es un hombre chapado a la antigua, muy griego. Tiene otros planes para su único nieto y para el futuro de la empresa que está construyendo.

Setsuna hizo una pausa observando a Serena con una mirada calculada. Serena comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba pensando. También Setsuna tenía otros planes para el futuro de Darien.

—Si lo amaras de verdad, él sería para ti mucho más importante que tus propios sentimientos. Darien adora a su abuelo. Sí, ya sé que no suele demostrarlo, pero te aseguro que es verdad. Figúrate lo que significaría para él discutir con su abuelo, no solo a nivel emocional, sino también financiero. La madre y las hermanas de Darien dependen económicamente del abuelo... Si él decidiera apartar a Darien de su lado tendría que apartarse también de ellas. Setsuna suspiró profundamente con teatralidad y luego preguntó, con falsa amabilidad:

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría en cansarse de ti si sucediera eso? Y te aseguro que es perfectamente posible, Serena, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? El abuelo de Darien siempre escucha lo que yo le digo. Es porque quiere unir los negocios de ambos, claro, eso es algo típicamente griego. Lo que no es típico de un griego es dejar que su único heredero se case con una extraña que no tiene un penique.

Setsuna continuó, aprovechando que se encontraban solas.

—Pero hablemos de cosas más agradables. No hay ninguna razón para que tú y yo no lleguemos a un acuerdo. Yo podría sentarme a esperar hasta que Darien te abandone, pero seré franca contigo. Estoy llegando a una edad en la que cada vez me resultará más difícil darle a Darien los hijos que espera. Así que, para facilitarnos el camino a las dos, tengo una proposición que hacerte. Estaría encantada de pagarte un millón de libras esterlinas si te apartas de la vida de Darien para siempre.

Serena sintió que se ponía pálida del shock. Consiguió, a duras penas, incorporarse de la tumbona y se puso en pie de modo que Setsuna y ella quedaran cara a cara.

—El dinero no puede comprar el amor—contestó con convicción—. Ni puede comprarme tampoco a mí. Ni un millón de libras, ni cien. Ninguna cantidad—añadió mientras las lágrimas invadían sus ojos—. Si Darien quiere alguna vez romper nuestro compromiso, será elección suya, no...

—Eres estúpida, ¿lo sabías?—contraatacó Setsuna con malicia e ira—. ¿De verdad crees que Darien hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no iba a obligarte a firmar ningún acuerdo prenupcial? ¡Ja! Su abuelo se lo impondrá, no lo dudes, y cuando se canse de ti no te quedará nada... ni siquiera el niño que hayáis podido concebir. Los griegos jamás permiten que se les robe a sus hijos, las familias griegas jamás olvidan a sus herederos.

Serena no quiso oír más. Se encaminó a la casa sin recoger siquiera el pareo, tratando de no correr. Al llegar, Hot salía por las puertas del patio.

—¡Serena...!—la llamó preocupada.

Pero Serena sacudió la cabeza. No estaba en condiciones de charlar. Se sentía humillada, ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía Setsuna a pensar que podía comprar su amor, que el dinero le importaba más que... que alguna vez podría...? De repente, Serena se detuvo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir de la casa hacia los jardines, hacia el sendero entre los riscos de la isla. Necesitaba estar sola.

Lentamente fue comprendiendo la ironía de lo que acababa de suceder. Había accedido a ir a la isla solo porque Darien le había hecho chantaje, porque no podía permitirse el lujo de perder su empleo. Acababan de ofrecerle una suma de dinero tal que su vida, y la de su abuela, estarían aseguradas y, sin embargo, lo había rechazado.

Hot se apresuró de mal humor hacia Setsuna. Después de lo que acababa de oír era incapaz de reprimirse por más tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevía Setsuna a tratar así a Serena, sobornándola para que abandonara a Darien?

¡Darien!

De pronto Hot se detuvo. Quizá debiera contárselo a su hermano para que él se enfrentara a Setsuna. Serena parecía tan destrozada... y no era de extrañar. Hot comprendió entonces que su hermano se enfadaría si no dejaba que arreglara él la situación. Giró sobre sus talones, volvió a entrar en la casa y buscó a Darien.

**Hotaru es buenísima!, me mata de la risa, y Darien va a terminar con pulmonía con tanto chapuzón para "quitarse el calor", que creen que haga Darien cuando se entere de la proposición de Setsuna y de la respuesta que le dio Serena?**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Habiendo recorrido menos de una tercera parte del sendero que rodeaba la isla, Serena dejó de caminar y se volvió. No podía seguir, era suficiente. Amar a Darien, estar cerca de él noche y día, viendo el abismo infranqueable que los separaba, era más de lo que podía soportar. Su amor por él, su anhelo de él, la estaba destrozando.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Arrojarse a los pies de Darien y pedirle por favor que la liberara de su «acuerdo»? No serviría de nada contarle lo que había hecho Setsuna. Era poco probable que la creyera, teniendo en cuenta su opinión sobre ella y, además, no quería que él lo supiera. Si se enteraba... Darien no era ningún tonto, era astuto, sagaz. No le costaría mucho averiguar la verdad, descubrir lo que sentía, y eso no podría soportarlo.

Al llegar a la casa, Serena se dirigió directamente al dormitorio. Gracias a Dios, estaba vacío. La sirvienta lo había limpiado y había hecho la cama. Se quitó el bañador y tomó una ducha.

—Darien—lo llamó Setsuna en tono seductor al verlo salir del despacho.

—Ahora no, Setsuna—la cortó él.

Darien se había pasado las dos últimas horas tratando de asimilar sus sentimientos, unos sentimientos que jamás había esperado o deseado tener. Por fin había tomado una decisión, y estaba ansioso por llevarla a cabo sin más dilación.

No tenía sentido seguir negando la verdad. Se había enamorado de Serena. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Para su exasperación, por más que reflexionó sobre esas preguntas no logró hallar una respuesta lógica. Su corazón, su cuerpo, sus emociones insistían incansablemente en que la deseaba, en que la amaba, en que la necesitaba y la adoraba. Y si su razón se atrevía a poner la menor objeción, entonces estallaban advirtiéndole que, desde ese momento, su vida sería un infierno.

Debía recordar quién era ella, se decía. Pero no escuchaba. La amaba tal y como era, a pesar de su error al juzgar su pasado. ¿Error al juzgarla?, se preguntó. Ir por los bares... cazando hombres... vendiendo su cuerpo...

Pero eso no era culpa de Serena, protestaba su corazón defendiéndola con ardor. Ella jamás había disfrutado del cariño de un padre, solo trataba de compensarlo. Con amor, con su amor, Serena podría sentirse recompensada, completarse. Olvidaría el pasado, igual que él. Lo importante era el aquí y el ahora, el futuro que compartirían... un futuro que no significaba nada para él si no la tenía.

Eso era lo que Darien había estado reflexionando mientras todos creían que trabajaba. Al final no le había quedado más remedio que ceder. Había salido en busca de Serena para decirle que... para pedirle que... para rogarle, si era necesario.

—¿Está Serena ahí fuera contigo?—le preguntó a Setsuna impaciente.

Setsuna frunció el ceño. Conocía lo que significaba esa mirada en un hombre, y verla en los ojos del único al que deseaba le resultaba intolerable. Si no podía inducir a Serena a abandonar a Darien, entonces él tendría que rechazarla a ella, y Setsuna sabía perfectamente cómo conseguirlo.

—Ah... ¿pero es que no lo sabes? Se ha ido a dar un paseo... con Rubeus. Sé que no te gusta que lo diga, Darien, pero... bueno, todos sabemos cuánto le gustan a él las mujeres, y Serena parecía dispuesta a corresponderle... No mientras estabas tú aquí, claro, pero...

—Darien...—lo llamó Hot minutos más tarde tratando de detenerlo.

—Ahora no, Hot, sea lo que sea...—contestó él bruscamente, negándose a pararse o a escuchar, caminando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio.

Nada más entrar, Darien escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha.

—Serena—la llamó abriendo la puerta del baño.

Serena se quedó helada al verlo entrar. Había salido del agua instantes antes para envolverse en una toalla. Se quedó mirándolo confusa.

—He salido a dar una vuelta y hacía mucho calor, por eso...

Darien sintió explotar en su cuerpo la rabia y los celos. Era casi un dolor físico. No podía dejar de imaginar, de fantasear sobre las razones por las que Serena podría querer ducharse en ese momento. Como cualquier hombre enamorado, no podía soportar la idea de que su amada hubiera estado con otro, y reaccionó en consecuencia. La agarró por los brazos con agresividad, y gritó, lleno de celos:

—No podías esperar, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde ha sido, dónde has estado con él?

—¿Él...?—protestó Serena, confusa—. ¿De qué diablos estás...?

Pero Darien no la escuchaba.

—¿Ha sido fuera, al aire libre, donde podría haberos visto cualquiera? ¿Es eso lo que te gusta, Serena, degradarte por completo a ti misma? Claro que sí. Yo ya lo sabía, ¿verdad? Te gusta que te maltraten, que te utilicen y te rechacen como a una... Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, vamos a ver si yo puedo satisfacer tus expectativas, ¿quieres? Vamos a ver si puedo darte lo que tanto deseas.

Darien era incapaz de controlarse, deseaba estampar su sello de propiedad sobre el cuerpo y el alma de Serena, hacerla suya y borrar de su mente el recuerdo de cualquier otro hombre.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido para que Darien, el hombre frío al que estaba acostumbrada, se transformara en la explosión de furia, masculinidad y pasión, a la que en ese momento se enfrentaba?, se preguntó Serena confusa. Porque, de entre todas las emociones que veía en él, la más fuerte era la pasión. Emanaba de él arrastrándola peligrosa y excitantemente, quemándola.

¿No era aquello lo que, secretamente, había deseado? Que él la mirara como lo estaba haciendo, con pasión, con un deseo elemental, incapaz de contenerse. De algún modo, al ver a Darien a punto de perder el control, Serena dio rienda suelta a sus deseos.

—¡Eres mía!—exclamó Darien con crudeza, atrayéndola de un tirón hacia sí—. Mía, Serena... y voy a disfrutar plenamente de lo que es mío—añadió con voz espesa.

Serena sintió que su cuerpo se echaba a temblar, que su contacto la quemaba. Darien deslizó las manos por sus brazos desnudos hasta los hombros. Sus dedos acariciaron la curva de su cuello. Ella arqueó la espalda ofreciéndose a sí misma, sintiendo cómo aquellos escalofríos ahondaban cada vez más en su ser, creciendo en intensidad hasta alcanzar la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón.

—Bésame, Darien...

¿Sería posible que ella hubiera dicho eso, que lo hubiera dicho con aquella voz suave, ronca y sexy, que había arrancado un brillo de los ojos de Darien?

—¡Oh, te prometo que voy a hacer mucho más que besarte!—aseguró Darien arrancándole la toalla—. Mucho más...—repitió él con voluptuosidad, para añadir—... pero si lo que quieres ahora es que te bese...

Darien tenía las manos extendidas sobre su cuello, sus dedos le daban masajes en los hombros, sus labios rozaban brevemente, con tentador y cálido aliento, su carne vibrante, excitada.

—¿Dónde quieres exactamente que te bese, Serena?—le preguntaba—. ¿Aquí...? ¿Aquí...? ¿Aquí...?

Mientras los labios de Darien besaban todo su cuello, cubriendo cada centímetro de su rostro, Serena se escuchó a sí misma comenzar a jadear suavemente, llena de deseo, hasta que, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo aquella deliciosa tortura, puso una mano sobre su rostro y volvió aquella boca contra la de ella, exhalando un breve suspiro al saborear por fin la dura y cálida lengua que tanto deseaba.

—¡Darien... Darien...!—se escuchó a sí misma susurrar, mientras enredaba las manos en su cabello y probaba sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

Darien vio el reflejo de sus cuerpos unidos por encima del hombro de ella, en el espejo. La espalda desnuda de Serena estaba perfectamente esculpida, como la de una estatua clásica, pero su cuerpo estaba vivo, era de carne y hueso. Sentir sus suaves y firmes pechos contra el torso, por no hablar del delicado asalto de aquella dulce lengua torturándolo, borró cualquier pensamiento de la mente de Darien.

Sus manos, sorprendentemente viriles y morenas, sobre la delicada espalda de piel de alabastro de Serena, la acariciaban y la sostenían, la estrechaban con tal fuerza contra sí, que Darien pudo saborear sus suaves y sensuales jadeos de placer y sentir su excitación. La ropa le estorbaba, pero no perdería el tiempo quitándosela hasta que no hubiera infligido su castigo a aquella lengua que lo estaba haciendo perder el control. Entonces él decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Serena gemía y se agitaba, rendía la dulce y húmeda intimidad de su boca y la suave desnudez de su cuerpo ante él. Lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos era el punto culminante de toda su vida, la razón por la que había nacido. Allí, en brazos de Darien, el amor y el deseo iban de la mano como perfectos compañeros.

Serena había olvidado lo que pensaba decirle, que necesitaba marcharse. Aquello era lo que había deseado que ocurriera desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

Incapaz de romper el abrumador hechizo y la sensualidad de aquel beso, Darien levantó a Serena en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ella hubiera sido, ya no importaba. Desde ese momento sería suya.

Las pesadas cortinas, que Serena había corrido antes de tomar la ducha, difuminaban la fuerte luz del exterior bañando la habitación de un suave reflejo que daba un brillo translúcido, etéreo, a su piel. Al posarla sobre la cama, Darien cedió a la tentación de acariciar la cima de su pezón excitado con los labios, saboreándolo lentamente y explorándolo con un cuidado que la hizo temblar y sacudirse de placer.

—No, no quiero apresurarme—dijo Darien con voz grave, negándose a acceder a los ruegos del cuerpo de Serena—. Voy a tomarme mi tiempo, a saborearte—añadió acariciando con la mano el pecho que acababa de mordisquear, haciendo eróticos círculos sobre su piel.

—¡Te deseo tanto!—susurró Serena anhelante—. Te deseo...

De pronto Serena calló, sus ojos se nublaron con una mezcla de ansiedad e inseguridad al escuchar su propia voz y reconocer el peligro en el que ella misma se había puesto. Pero era demasiado tarde. Darien la había oído. Dejó de desvestirse, se inclinó sobre ella y, clavándole una mirada penetrante, preguntó:

—¿Dónde me deseas, Serena? Dime... enséñamelo...

Él, en realidad, ya sabía la respuesta, porque había alzado la mano para rozar con los nudillos, en la más suave y larga de las caricias, el mismo centro de su cuerpo, posando la palma de la mano después sobre el delicado monte de su más íntimo ser.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta, Serena—le recordó él mientras sus dedos dibujaban círculos de placer sobre ella. Serena estaba tan excitada y tensa por el deseo que pensó que se desmayaría—. Dime... dime lo que quieres—insistía Darien haciendo una pausa tras cada palabra para besarla con pasión y ternura:

Darien se había convertido en el centro de su mundo, en el centro de sus expectativas, en el imán que la atraía, en el punto culminante de todo aquello que era y que sería jamás.

—Te deseo a ti—respondió ella enfebrecida—. Te deseo, Darien...—se estremeció, incapaz de decir nada más a causa de sus besos, que asaltaron su boca en una apasionada, dulce posesión.

Darien la rodeó con los brazos y Serena se abrazó a él tímidamente, acariciando su mejilla.

—Mírame—ordenó él.

Serena obedeció vacilante. Sus ojos, de expresión suave y lánguida, se vieron atrapados por la mirada de él, apasionada y brillante.

Lenta, tiernamente, Darien comenzó a acariciarla. Serena sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera a punto de disolverse de deseo por él. Levantó una mano para tocar su hombro desnudo, su brazo, gimió suave y femeninamente contra su cuello, mientras presionaba los labios contra él. En manos de Darien, su cuerpo parecía ablandarse y responder mágicamente para darle la bienvenida, como si sus caricias fueran una llave, una clave. Él era la clave de lo que sentía, comprendió Serena en la profundidad de los océanos de su amor.

—No tendremos mucho tiempo... te deseo tanto—jadeó él, suavizando sus palabras con otro apasionado beso que obligó a Serena a levantar las caderas con ardor—. La próxima vez podremos tomárnoslo con más calma—volvió a jadear Darien ronco contra sus pechos, revelando con aquella voz la intensidad de su deseo.

La próxima vez... Serena creyó morir de felicidad al escucharlo. La próxima vez... eso significaba que él compartía sus sentimientos. Serena creyó ver el aire vibrar en torno a ellos, lleno de pasión, mientras sus cuerpos se sincronizaban a la perfección. Cada suspiro, cada jadeo, cada latido de su corazón la unía a él hasta hacerla cautiva y mostrarle, desnudos, su deseo y su amor tanto como su trémulo cuerpo.

Cuando él, finalmente, exclamó: «Ahora, Serena... ¡Oh, Dios, ahora!», ella supo que su cuerpo le había dado el consentimiento antes incluso de poder pronunciar las palabras. Automáticamente con las esbeltas piernas rodeó su cintura elevándose para encontrarlo, para sentirlo. Lo escuchó gritar al penetrarla, fue el sonido del triunfo y del tormento, y de pronto estaba llenándola con su cuerpo: único, íntimo, duro y cálido. El cuerpo de Serena, tensándose un segundo ante el dulce y virginal shock, le dio la bienvenida en su interior con cada nueva y profunda embestida.

Darien sintió la inesperada resistencia del cuerpo de Serena, su cerebro y sus sentidos registraron el shock y comprendieron lo que significaba, pero su cuerpo se negó a reaccionar. Adoraba aquella forma cálida de Serena de abrazarlo en su interior, de estrecharlo y de acariciarlo, de urgirlo a olvidar lo que acababa de sentir para satisfacer su deseo de él. «Más profundamente, con más fuerza, hasta alcanzar el centro mismo de mi ser», parecía decir Serena con cada una de las contracciones de su cuerpo. «Más profundamente, con más fuerza, hasta que llegues allí. Sí, allí... allí...».

Darien sintió como si su corazón y sus pulmones fueran a estallar mientras los llevaba a ambos a aquel lugar en el que, por fin, podrían echar a volar.

Serena gritó suave, dulcemente, ante el placer de sentirse completa, de experimentar lo que significaba realmente ser mujer, llena y satisfecha, encumbrada a un lugar, a un estado... la emoción era tan intensa que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Alguien estaba temblando... ¿era ella... o los dos? Había escuchado el grito de Darien en los últimos e increíbles instantes, antes de abrazarla, en que él los condujo a ambos hasta el infinito, gritando después su nombre de un modo que la había hecho temblar de emoción.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, de recuperar el control de sí mismo, Darien miró a Serena. Estaba llorando, lloraba lágrimas en silencio. ¿De dolor?, ¿por su causa… porque le había...?

Incluso en aquel momento seguía tratando de escapar de la realidad, de la verdad que su mente trataba de imponerle. Era imposible que fuera virgen... era imposible. Pero su ira dirigida hacia sí mismo, su sentido de la culpabilidad le aseguraban que lo era, que lo había sido. Era imperdonable, la había herido, la había hecho llorar arrancándole egoístamente un placer al precio de su inocencia. Había sido tan incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos que no había podido detenerse, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.

Sentía náuseas ante su propio comportamiento, de modo que se apartó de ella.

—Darien...—lo llamó Serena alargando una manó insegura hacia él. ¿Por qué se apartaba?, ¿por qué no la abrazaba, la amaba y le procuraba seguridad?—. ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿qué te pasa?

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?—inquirió Darien tenso—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste... por qué no me detuviste?

La ira que reflejaba su voz acabó con la dulce y mística felicidad de Serena dando paso a la ansiedad y la desesperación. Por fin comprendía que lo que para ella había sido maravilloso, perfecto y único, no lo había sido en absoluto para él.

Darien estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber sabido intuir la verdad. Ella era virgen, y él... Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, su orgullo estaba herido no solo por sus actos, sino también por no haber sabido juzgarla.

—Deberías haberme detenido—repitió él levantándose de la cama para ir al baño y volver con una toalla envuelta y un albornoz, que le tendió a Serena.

Luego se sentó en la cama, lejos de ella, mientras Serena se lo ponía. ¿Qué diría él si supiera que no había querido detenerlo? Las manos le temblaban tanto que apenas podía ponerse el albornoz, y mucho menos abrocharlo. Cuando Darien se volvió para mirarla, impaciente, suspiró y le apartó las manos para abrochárselo él.

—No se te puede dejar sola, no estarías a salvo. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad?—explotó él de pronto—. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho yo, Rubeus habría...

—¿Rubeus?—repitió Serena indignada: —No... jamás... es repugnante y...

—Pero saliste a dar un paseo con él...

—No, no es cierto—protestó Serena.

—Setsuna me dijo que habías salido a pasear—insistió Darien.

—Sí, fui a dar un paseo, pero sola. Había cosas que quería...—Serena se interrumpió, bajó la cabeza y apartó la vista. Luego, medio llorando, añadió: —Quiero irme a casa, Darien. No puedo...

Comprendía lo que decía Serena, por supuesto que lo comprendía. ¡Y tanto! Deseaba alejarse de él después de lo que le había hecho, después de la forma en que la había...

—Deberías habérmelo dicho—le interrumpió él bruscamente—. Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen...

Darien se preocupaba por su virginidad, pero no se preocupaba por haberle roto el corazón, reflexionó Serena. Para ella, la pérdida de la virginidad emocional era mucho más importante, más dolorosa... y la herida seguiría abierta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para pensar que él sentía lo mismo que ella? Debía haberse vuelto loca... se había vuelto loca, comprendió. ¡Loca de amor!

—Pensé...—lo escuchó decir.

—Ya sé lo que pensaste, lo dejaste bien claro, Darien. Pensaste que era una mujer barata, una estúpida que se arrojaba a sí misma a tus pies por tu dinero. Y cuando traté de explicarme no quisiste escuchar. Preferías tener una mala opinión de mí. Supongo que ese orgullo masculino griego tuyo no te permitía admitir que podías equivocarte...

Darien la miró. Sus celos lo habían llevado a eso... a maltratarla. Deseaba ardientemente tomarla en sus brazos, borrar con sus besos todas las lágrimas de su rostro, abrazarla y susurrarle cuánto la amaba, cuánto deseaba protegerla y cuidarla... cuánto deseaba borrar todo el daño que le había hecho... Y, para ser sinceros, deseaba también, ardientemente, tumbarla sobre la cama a su lado, quitarle el albornoz y besar cada centímetro de su adorable cuerpo, decirle lo que sentía por ella, demostrárselo. Pero, por supuesto, no iba a hacerlo... no en ese momento...

—Bien, explícamelo.

Por un momento Serena se sintió tentada a negarse pero, ¿de qué serviría? Se lo contaría, y luego le diría que quería marcharse, pero no le diría por qué. Por un instante, por un segundo de estupidez, Serena deseó que él la atrajera a su lado, que la acariciara y la besara hasta que su pobre e iluso corazón pudiera creer, de nuevo, que la amaba. Pero, por suerte, su instinto de conservación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para reprimirse. Entonces comenzó a explicárselo todo con respecto a Lita, Zafiro y Rei.

—¿Que te pidió que hicieras qué?—preguntó Darien enfadado.

Tras explicarle la actitud de Rei, escucharon unos breves golpes en la puerta, y luego Hot entró precipitadamente diciendo:

—Ha llegado el abuelo, y quiere veros a los dos.

—Será mejor que vaya a vestirme—musitó Serena encaminándose al baño.

—Ah, Darien, hay algo que debo contarte... antes de que vayas a ver al abuelo.

—Si lo que quieres pedirme es un adelanto sobre tu paga—lo escuchó Serena decir mientras se alejaba—, me temo que has escogido un mal momento.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Serena miró con expresión de desaprobación el reflejo del espejo. Su propio reflejo. El reflejo de una mujer cuyo cuerpo había experimentado plenamente la satisfacción sensual proclamándolo orgulloso a los cuatro vientos.

No era esa la imagen que quería dar cuando estuviera delante del abuelo de Darien, del hombre responsable, en último término, de que ella estuviera allí... el hombre que opinaba que no era lo suficientemente buena para su nieto, el hombre que prefería verlo casado con Setsuna. Tampoco quería que Darien la viera así.

¿Por qué diablos su estúpido cuerpo no había mirado más allá de la deliciosa satisfacción que iba a embargarla para pensar, en su lugar, en la soledad y el dolor que, sabía, la esperaban?

Tras la interrupción de Hot, Darien había vuelto a la habitación brevemente para vestirse a toda velocidad y contarle que, aunque su abuelo deseaba verla cuanto antes, tenía que resolver con él primero unos asuntos en privado.

—No tardaré mucho—había dicho Darien sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de decirle que necesitaba marcharse cuanto antes.

Volvería a buscarla, e inmediatamente la presentaría formalmente ante su abuelo.

Serena esbozó una expresión de mal humor ante su resplandeciente reflejo. Su imagen era la de una mujer enamorada, hasta sus ojos brillaban como guardando un secreto, un maravilloso secreto.

Había tratado de recordarse a sí misma, una y otra vez, cuál era la situación, pero su cuerpo se negaba a entenderlo. Y de pronto... Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta del dormitorio.

Darien respiró hondo antes de poner la mano sobre el picaporte y abrir. Hot se había mostrado tan indignada, tan enfadada y protectora con respecto a Serena, que le había costado un rato conseguir explicarse con claridad.

—Setsuna trató de sobornar a Serena para que te abandonara. Le ofreció un millón de libras esterlinas si lo hacía. Por supuesto Serena se negó, pero no veo por qué Setsuna tiene que salir impune después de comportarse de un modo tan insultante. Alguien tiene que decirle al abuelo lo que ha hecho... y si tú no te atreves...—había añadido en tono de amenaza—. Darien...—lo llamó al ver que él no reaccionaba.

Darien, por su parte, no pensaba sino en su propio comportamiento con Serena, igualmente ofensivo e insultante. Enterarse de pronto de lo que había hecho Setsuna, de la nobleza de la respuesta de Serena le hacía sentirse... ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto con ella, como podía haberla juzgado tan mal?

Una débil voz en su interior le contestó a esa pregunta. Nada más verla había sentido una aguda sensación de inquietud, una fuerte y peligrosa emoción que había tratado de reprimir. Su orgullo se había resentido ante el hecho de enamorarse de una mujer tan escandalosa, y había hecho caso omiso a su corazón. Por eso había destruido algo que podía haber sido maravilloso, lo más maravilloso y precioso de su vida. A menos que... a menos que pudiera persuadir a Serena de que le diera una segunda oportunidad...

Pero, se la diera o no, había algo que debía hacer: reparar su error. Era lo suficientemente griego como para pensar que Serena debía llevar su nombre antes de que el mundo se enterara de lo ocurrido. Antes de que ella, quizá, albergara en su interior a su hijo. Ella le había regalado su inocencia, y a cambio él debía darle su protección, la quisiera o no.

Le había contado sus intenciones a su abuelo, añadiendo, con sinceridad, que Serena era para él más importante que la riqueza, la posición o el amor de su familia. Había estado tentado de negarse a presentársela, no quería hacerla objeto de ninguna posible ofensa, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a consentir que su abuelo pensara que la ocultaba por vergüenza. ¿Que no era lo suficientemente buena para él? Era demasiado buena, demasiado maravillosa, demasiado preciosa... Y lo último que había hecho, antes de dirigirse de vuelta al dormitorio, había sido decirle a Setsuna que abandonara la isla.

Luego, vacilante, entró en el dormitorio. Serena estaba de pie, esperándolo. El corazón de Darien latió lleno de deseo y amor. Serena estaba radiante, como una novia. Sus ojos brillaban, su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa que era una mezcla de júbilo y secreto, el secreto de su feminidad recién descubierta. Parecía... parecía una mujer que acabara de abandonar los brazos y la cama del hombre al que amaba.

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio, su expresión cambió: sus ojos se nublaron, su cuerpo se tensó. Impotente, Darien cerró los ojos, embargado por una ola de culpabilidad. Más que nunca deseó cerrar la puerta al resto del mundo, tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla para siempre mientras le rogaba que lo perdonara, que le diera otra oportunidad.

Pero tenía sus responsabilidades, y lo primero que tenía que hacer era cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacerle a su abuelo: presentarle a Serena. Y, por su propio bien, confiaba en que él cumpliría la suya de tratar a Serena como se merecía.

Al cruzar Darien la habitación y tomar la mano de Serena, ella se echó atrás atemorizada ante la idea de delatar sus propios sentimientos. Temblaba simplemente ante el hecho de que él la agarrara de la mano. Sabía que Darien respondería de inmediato, haría un comentario impaciente e irritado sobre el papel que se suponía debía interpretar. Sin embargo, en lugar de ello, Darien la soltó y dijo, en voz baja:

—Lamento mucho haberte puesto en esta situación, mi... Serena.

—Es para eso para lo que me has traído—le recordó ella brutalmente, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Aquel tono de arrepentimiento de la voz de Darien... seguramente solo lo había imaginado.

Al abandonar la habitación, la sirvienta que la limpiaba entró. Darien habló unas palabras en griego con ella y luego siguió a Serena por el corredor.

Dadas las circunstancias, era natural que Darien la alcanzara y la tomara de la mano, pensó Serena. Así, cuando entraran en el salón que daba al patio principal, parecerían una pareja enamorada. Lo que no era tan natural, y seguramente resultaba incluso estúpido, era que ella se sintiera segura con él.

Serena miró a Luna y Hotaru, de pie, charlando con un anciano. Al acercarse a ellos, el anciano se dio la vuelta, y Serena escuchó que Darien decía:

—Abuelo, quiero presentarte a Serena.

Pero Serena había dejado de escuchar, su atención estaba centrada únicamente en los rasgos familiares del anciano que tenía enfrente... Era el mismo hombre que había visto en Atenas, el hombre con aspecto enfermizo al que había ayudado. Parecía más saludable. Sonreía. Tomó la mano libre de Serena entre las suyas con ternura y dijo:

—No hace falta que me la presentes, Dar. Tu preciosa novia y yo ya nos conocemos.

Serena observó cuánto disfrutaba el anciano viendo el efecto que aquella noticia causaba en su familia. Evidentemente le gustaba controlar la situación, sorprender a la gente. Sin embargo, mientras ese rasgo en Darien la había irritado, en su abuelo lo encontraba encantador.

—¿Serena y tú...os conocéis?—repitió Darien frunciendo el ceño y mirándolos alternativamente a ambos.

—Sí, nos conocimos en Atenas—confirmó el abuelo antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada—. Fue muy amable con un pobre anciano, se preocupó mucho por mí. Mi chófer me dijo que le preguntaste por mi salud—añadió dirigiéndose a Serena, en un aparte—. Tengo que confesar que aquella caminata al sol, y la espera hasta que volvieras de la Acrópolis, me resultó un poco... incómoda. Aunque no tan incómoda, me temo, como la espera de Darien, que fue a mi despacho y se enteró de que había cancelado la cita—rió el anciano—. ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar que mi nieto se casara con una mujer a la que no conocía, Darien?—preguntó pavoneándose, arrancándole una sonrisa cómplice a Serena.

Serena sabía que debía sentirse ofendida, pero aquel hombre era tan griego, parecía tan satisfecho, que no se molestó. Darien, en cambio, no se apaciguó tan fácilmente.

—¿Así que decidiste ir en persona a comprobar quién era?—preguntó como un trueno, mirando severamente a su abuelo.

—Definitivamente has hecho una buena elección, Darien—lo interrumpió su abuelo—. Es encantadora y amable. No hay muchas jovencitas hoy en día que se tomen la molestia de perder el tiempo con un anciano desconocido. Tenía que conocerla por mí mismo, Darien. Yo te conozco, y...

—Lo que has hecho es un insulto para ella—lo interrumpió Darien con frialdad, mientras Serena lo miraba atónita. Darien, ¿defendiéndola?, ¿protegiéndola?. De pronto, inesperadamente, recordó que solo estaba actuando, interpretando un papel—. Y deja que te diga una cosa, abuelo. Para mí, es indiferente que apruebes a Serena o no. Yo la amo, siempre la amaré, y ninguna amenaza, ningún chantaje, nada de lo que puedas decirme va a cambiarlo.

Hubo una breve pausa, y luego el anciano asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, me alegro de oírlo. Una mujer como Serena se merece ser el centro en la vida y en el corazón de su marido. Me recuerda mucho a mi pobre Elisabeth —añadió con los ojos de pronto nublados—. Tiene su misma forma generosa y amable de ser, la misma preocupación por los demás.

De pronto, los ojos de anciano se fijaron en el anillo de Serena y frunció el ceño, añadiendo:

—¿Pero qué es ese anillo? Ese anillo no es suficiente para una novia de la familia Shields. Me sorprendes, Darien... un sencillo solitario, tan pequeño. Serena llevará el anillo de mi Elisabeth.

—No—negó Darien severo.

Serena se puso tensa. ¿Le diría por fin Darien la verdad? ¿Acaso el anillo de su difunta abuela era algo demasiado sagrado como para tolerar la idea de que ella lo llevara?

—No—volvió Darien a negar—. Si Serena quiere un anillo diferente, lo elegirá ella. Por ahora, quiero que lleve el que he elegido yo: un diamante tan puro, tan resplandeciente y tan bello como ella.

Serena observó a la madre y la hermana de Darien, cuyas mandíbulas se habían abierto atónitas. Igual que la de ella, al escuchar aquella inesperada, tierna y casi poética declaración.

Las lágrimas, unas ridículas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos nublándolos al mirar el solitario. Era bello, lo pensaba cada vez que se lo ponía. Pero para que ese solitario tuviera algún valor para Serena tenía que ser regalado por amor.

—Muy bien, pero lo que yo ahora quiero saber es cuándo vais a casaros—continuó el abuelo—. No voy a vivir para siempre, Darien, y si quiero conocer a tus hijos...

—¡Abuelo...!—comenzó a decir Darien, en tono de advertencia.

Más tarde, tras una comida de celebración y algo más de champán de lo que hubiera sido necesario en el caso de Serena, Darien y ella volvieron al dormitorio. Antes de llegar, él le tocó el hombro ligeramente, y ella se detuvo y lo miró.

—Siento mucho lo ocurrido en Atenas, mi abuelo no tenía derecho a hacerte objeto de tal...

—Tú habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar—lo interrumpió Serena en voz baja, lanzándose inmediatamente en defensa del anciano—. Es una reacción perfectamente natural. Aún recuerdo la reacción de mi abuela la primera vez que tuve una cita—rió, dejando de hacerlo al ver que Darien sacudía la cabeza.

—Comprendo que tu abuela se mostrase protectora contigo—convino Darien—, pero mi abuelo te ha puesto en peligro. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si él hubiera llegado tarde al encuentro contigo? Estabas sola, en una ciudad desconocida. Le dio órdenes al chófer contrarias a las mías, le dijo que desapareciera hasta que lo viera volver a su propio coche.

—Era de día, Darien—señaló Serena con calma. Darien, sin embargo, no se apaciguaba—. Bueno, al menos no va a seguir tratando de convencerte de que te cases con Setsuna—añadió entrando en la habitación.

Nada más ver las maletas hechas, en el centro de la habitación, Serena se quedó paralizada.

—¿Qué...?

—Le he dicho a María que hiciera nuestras maletas. Las de los dos. Tenemos una reserva en el primer vuelo que sale mañana para Heathrow.

—¿Es que nos vamos?

No quería mostrar el shock que aquella noticia le había producido. Por supuesto que se marchaban. Después de todo, Darien ya no la necesitaba. El abuelo había declarado, durante la comida, que Setsuna no volvería a pisar aquella casa.

—No tenemos más opción—respondió Darien con sencillez—. Ya has oído a mi abuelo. Ahora que los médicos le han dicho que está bien necesita algo que hacer. Y no va a perderse la oportunidad de organizar nuestra boda y convertirla en una lujosa extravagancia digna de las revistas del corazón. Eso, por no hablar de la oportunidad de reunir bajo el mismo techo a todos sus camaradas, cuantos más mejor. Y mi hermana y mi madre lo mismo. Trajes de diseño, un vestido de novia que llevará meses confeccionar, un proyecto para ampliar la mansión para que puedan caber los hijos que mi madre y mi abuelo están decididos a que tengamos...

Serena asimiló cada una de esas palabras con avidez. La imagen de la vida que él estaba sugiriendo, las felices estampas que estaba pintando le resultaban más atractivas cuanto más hablaba. Serena se permitió a sí misma fantasear secretamente sobre lo que sabía era imposible. Entonces Darien dijo algo que la dejó perpleja:

—Tenemos que casarnos de inmediato, no tenemos tiempo para todos esos retrasos. No después de... si llevas ya en tu vientre a mi hijo, entonces...

—¿De qué estás hablando?—protestó Serena pálida—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. No podemos casarnos simplemente porque...

—¿Simplemente porque... qué...?—la desafió Darien amargamente—. ¿Por qué eras virgen, una ingenua que jamás había conocido a ningún hombre? Yo... yo soy griego, Serena, y jamás abandonaré a ningún hijo que haya concebido. Dadas las circunstancias, no hay otra salida.

—Solo eres griego a medias—le recordó Serena: —Y, de todas formas, puede que no esté embarazada. De hecho estoy segura de que no lo estoy.

—Y claro, eres una experta en esas cosas, ¿verdad? Tú, una mujer que ni siquiera ha...

—Pero dicen que no siempre... que la primera vez es imposible...—contestó Serena, comprendiendo por la expresión de Darien que él creía tan poco en aquel dicho popular como ella—. Yo no quiero esto, Darien—insistió, probando un nuevo argumento—. Incluso aunque esté... embarazada... hoy en día eso no significa que... puedo criarlo yo sola...

—¿Con qué?—la desafió Darien—. No con el millón de libras esterlinas que has rechazado de Setsuna, desde luego.

Serena lo miró atónita, no supo qué contestar.

—Un niño necesita mucho más que dinero. Mucho, mucho más—se defendió a toda prisa, preguntándose cómo se habría enterado. No por Setsuna, claro—. Un niño necesita amor.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?—replicó Darien—. Seguramente yo estoy en mejor posición que tú para saberlo, Serena. Yo tuve el amor de mis dos padres desde niño, y te aseguro que no permitiré que un hijo mío crezca sin el mío—Darien se interrumpió de pronto al escuchar el suspiro de Serena. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y adquirieron una expresión de arrepentimiento—. Serena, adorada mía, lo siento mucho. No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero que comprendas que no puedo abandonar a nuestro hijo lo mismo que no puedo abandonarte a ti.

Serena se quedó paralizada, incapaz de hablar, moverse o respirar, mientras escuchaba aquella ferviente declaración. Estaba actuando. Tenía que estar actuando. Darien no la amaba, eso lo sabía. Escuchar de sus labios las palabras que tanto deseaba oír, sabiendo que eran mentira, la llenaba de angustia. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Agarró el anillo que él le había regalado y trató de quitárselo con los ojos llenos de rabia, con lágrimas de orgullo y de dolor, Darien la observó tal y como la había observado durante toda la comida, mientras bebía vino tratando de relajarse.

_—Me sentí tan ofendida cuando Setsuna le ofreció ese dinero a Serena—había dicho Hot con verdadera pasión—. Y tan orgullosa de ella. Ella te quiere mucho. Yo solía pensar que ninguna mujer sería nunca digna de ti, mi querido hermano, pero ahora sé que me equivocaba. Ella te quiere inmensamente, tal y como tú mereces, tal y como quisiera amar yo, algún día, al hombre con el que me case..._

_—Es perfecta para ti, cariño—le había susurrado su madre._

_—Es una bella mujer con un corazón más bello aún—había dicho su abuelo emocionado._

Durante la comida se había producido, por un instante, algo imprevisto, algo que había hecho que Serena se volviera hacia él como pidiéndole su protección. La mirada de sus ojos había sido tal que Darien había deseado tomarla en sus brazos, llevarla al dormitorio y tenerla para él solo, contemplando esa expresión una y otra vez.

Por fin Serena consiguió quitarse el anillo, que le tendió alzando la cabeza, y diciendo:

—De ninguna manera estoy dispuesta a casarme con un hombre que no me ama.

Darien cerró los ojos y repitió mentalmente aquellas palabras una y otra vez, tratando de asegurarse de que había oído bien. Luego abrió los ojos de nuevo y caminó hacia ella. Estaba a punto de tirarse el mayor farol de su vida. Si perdía, lo perdería todo. Pero si ganaba...

Respiró hondo y preguntó:

—¿No deberías de haber dicho, más bien, que de ninguna manera estás dispuesta a casarte con un hombre al que no amas?.

Serena se quedó helada. Se puso pálida y luego, de pronto, colorada.

—Es... eso es lo que quería decir—comenzó a contestar, pero de pronto el pánico se apoderó de ella—. ¡No puedo casarme contigo, Darien!—añadió en tono de protesta, al ver que él acortaba la distancia que los separaba y la tomaba en sus brazos sin vacilar.

—Pero yo no te voy a dejar marchar, Serena—susurró él con voz penetrante.

—¿A causa de lo que ha sucedido... porque puede que hayamos concebido un niño?—sugirió ella con voz amortiguada, debido a la fuerza con que Darien la estrechaba.

Los labios de Darien rozaban irresistiblemente, con besos ligeros, su cuello y su mandíbula, acercándose cada vez más a su boca.

—Por eso—convino Darien, susurrando las palabras contra sus labios—, y por esto... y por ti...

—¿Por mí?—comenzó a preguntar Serena, sin que Darien la dejara terminar.

Darien la tomó de la barbilla, la miró a los ojos con una mirada grave, dolida, llena de arrepentimiento, ardiente de deseo, y de amor, y le rogó:

—Por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cómo podrían ser las cosas entre nosotros, Serena. Deja que te demuestre lo maravilloso que podría ser, lo maravilloso que será...

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

Darien, sin soltarla ni dejar de mirarla, continuó:

—Estoy tratando de decirte con palabras lo que mis emociones, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo te han dicho ya, corazón mío, mi adorado, mi precioso amor. Supongo que ya te habrás imaginado cómo me sentía cuando hemos hecho el amor, ¿no?

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos buscando en ellos algo que le permitiera creer en lo que estaba diciendo. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa en una mezcla de júbilo y excitación. Nadie podía mentir con una mirada como la de Darien, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, su cuerpo le daba claras e íntimas muestras de su sinceridad. Incapaz de reprimirse, Serena se ruborizó al sentir que su propio cuerpo respondía al de Darien.

—Pero yo pensé... pensé que se trataba solo de sexo—contestó valiente. Darien se echó a reír—. ¿Qué he dicho?

—Mi querido amor—respondió él sin dejar de reír—, si no hubiera tenido una prueba fehaciente de tu inocencia, ese comentario me habría bastado. Cualquier mujer que haya experimentado el «sexo puro» habría comprendido de inmediato que...—Darien se interrumpió y sonrió, besándola tiernamente antes de continuar—. No, ¿para qué explicarlo? Jamás sabrás lo que es el «sexo puro». Tú y yo, Serena, haremos el amor, nos daremos amor durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¡Oh, Darien!—susurró Serena delirante, mientras él la estrechaba fuertemente contra sí—. ¡No, Darien, no podemos!—protestó cinco minutos después, mientras él la llevaba a la cama y comenzaba a desvestirla—. Tengo toda la ropa en la maleta... no tendré nada que ponerme... y además...

—Mejor—contestó Darien sin arrepentimiento—. No se me ocurre nada mejor que tenerte desnuda y prisionera en mi cama, sin posibilidad de escapar.

—Mmm... es gracioso... ¡Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo!


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

—Bueno, puede que tu abuelo no se saliera con la suya en lo de la boda, pero desde luego no iba a permitirnos que bautizáramos a nuestro hijo en paz—rió Serena, junto a Darien, mientras contemplaban el enorme grupo de gente que llenaba la sala, recién arreglada para la ocasión, de uno de los hoteles ingleses de la empresa familiar.

—Mmm... ¿Estás segura de que Endymion estará bien con él?—preguntó Darien con ansiedad, con la vista fija y preocupada en su hijo, al otro extremo de la sala.

Su abuelo, orgulloso, enseñaba el bebé, de tres meses, a todos sus camaradas.

—Bueno, como dice tu abuelo, él ha sostenido a más niños que tú o que yo—contestó Serena riendo.

—Quizá, pero ninguno de ellos era hijo mío—respondió Darien—. Creo que voy a ir a buscarlo, Sere. Parece como si estuviera inquieto, y no se terminó el último biberón...

—Hablando de padres que se desviven por los hijos...—murmuró Hot dirigiéndose a Serena mientras Darien se alejaba a grandes zancadas—. Siempre supe que Darien sería un buen padre, ¿sabes?

Serena sonrió y contempló a su marido tomar expertamente al niño en brazos. Había nacido nueve meses y un día después de la tranquila boda, retrasándose diplomáticamente tres semanas del día en que se lo esperaba. Pero, por supuesto, eso solo lo sabían Serena y Darien... igual que solo ellos sabían que, para cuando llegara su primer cumpleaños, tendría ya un hermano o una hermana.

—¿No es un poquito pronto?—había protestado Darien cuando ella le comunicó sus sospechas.

Serena se había reído y ruborizado, recordando, como sabía que también recordaba él, que había sido ella la primera en iniciar sus relaciones después del nacimiento de Endymion.

Darien era un padre maravilloso, y mejor marido y amante. Serena suspiró, y Darien reconoció de inmediato su mirada de ojos oscurecidos. Si la madre de Darien se sorprendió de que él, de pronto, le pusiera en brazos a su nieto para hablar urgentemente y en privado de un asunto con Serena, desde luego no lo demostró. En lugar de ello se reunió con la abuela de Serena, con la que había entablado un estrecho lazo.

—¡Pero Darien no, ahora no!—protestó Serena mientras él la llevaba a uno de los dormitorios más elegantes del hotel y cerraba la puerta.

—¿Por qué no?—bromeó él—. El hotel es nuestro, y estamos casados... y ahora mismo te deseo... tanto.

—Mmm... Darien...—suspiró. Serena mientras los labios de él buscaban su exquisito cuello, que siempre, indefectiblemente, respondía al dulce tormento de sus besos.

—Mmm... Darien... ¿qué?—preguntó él sin apartar los labios de su piel.

Pero Serena no respondió, al menos verbalmente. En lugar de ello lo agarró de la cabeza y la atrajo hacia la suya para abrir los labios dulcemente bajo los de él.

—Sabía, desde el primer momento en que te vi, que eras una mujer muy pícara—rió Darien con ternura—. Mi pícara mujer...

Fin


End file.
